Secret Soul
by Arys Baenion
Summary: Sorry to take forever updating... hope you enjoy.AU Serena is the key to the beginning and the end. She just doesn't know it yet and...She isn't really everything that she seems... Read to find out more.
1. Prologue

Secret Soul DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me.   
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading.  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :) Rating: PG-13  
  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland. Secret Soul  
  
by: Anaika Knight Prologue:  
  
I never knew life could be so cold and so empty when you loose someone. It's been nearly four years since he passed away and I can't stop thinking about that night. It's my fault, I know I shouldn't be blaming myself, but I need a reason for why it had to happen. It's a week till Christmas and instead of Christmas shopping or going out with my friends; I am standing in blankets of snow, in the middle of a cemetery. The wind picks up and blows quickly past me and through my long blond hair. I tighten my hold on the bouquet of roses in my hands. As I slowly kneel down onto the icy ground infront of his grave.  
  
"Here lies Nicholas Tuskino. Loving Son, Brother, and Hero." My bare hand gently grazes over the epitaph as I place the roses upon it. As I kneel here, I can't help but feel so depressed and guilty for the death of my dear brother. It should have been me, this solid stone should be reading, "Serena Tuskino" instead. I sniffle as my mind begins to replay that night to me like it was happening right before me.  
  
Four years before  
  
In Brigham, England. The Tuskino family is all gathered in their living room as they wait for their only daughter who's late as usual. "SERE!!! C'mon. You're going to make us late. Matthew isn't going to be too thrilled about his date not showing up tonight." Nicholas Tuskino called from downstairs. He stood by the stairwell in a black tux and his dark blond hair slicked back. His blue eyes spoke levels of annoyance but compassion mixed in it as well. He loved his sister, even if she always made it a habit to be late to everything. "Nicholas, don't scream. If you need to get Serena, go upstairs and get her." Mrs. Tuskino called from the kitchen. Sammy laughed out loud while he and his father were eating their dinner. Nicholas scowled as he quickly made his way upstairs to Serena's room.  
  
"Sere. (knock) Let's go. We still have to pick up Marissa at her house." Nicholas said as he opened the door. He walked in to see his sister putting on her favorite crescent moon earrings, that he gave her on her eleventh birthday. Nicholas smiled. Serena turned to him and smiled back. "I'm so sorry Nick. I'm done now. SO we can go." Serena said, as she looked one more time at herself in the mirror. She grinned at her appearance. She wore a simple thin light blue gown that fell to her feet, hiding her silver flat slippers, and her mounds of long blond hair were put up in her usual meatball hairstyle. Perfect for a Winter formal she thought as she hurried to her brother's side. "Before I forget, thank you for bringing me to the dance. You're really the best brother a girl can ask for." Serena said sincerely as she hugged him. Nicholas laughed lightly. "I know I am. You can pay me back in a week with a really good Christmas present. Now let's go." He answered jokingly as he half lead; half pulled her down the stairs and out the door.  
  
-Brigham High School-  
  
"I have to find Matthew. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay." Serena told Nick once they arrived at the gym. "Okay, Sere. Tell him I said hi and he better treat you nice, you hear." Nicholas said half jokingly. Serena giggled. "Always the protective one, huh?" Serena tossed back. "Only when it comes to you and your dates." Nick answered before waving goodbye as he took his date onto the dance floor. Serena stood by herself for a few minutes as she looked around the gym. It was decorated in blue, white, and silver balloons and streamers. There was a stage on the far end where the DJ was and there were several tables at the sides of the gym where several people were sitting down and talking. Everyone else was on the dance floor, moving to the fast beats of the song. Serena sighed as she looked through the crowd for her date. She was so happy to have a chance to go out with the most popular guy in her freshman class but now it was turning out to be a horrible night. He wouldn't even pick her up and now she couldn't even find him. After nearly thirty minutes of looking for him, Serena learned from one of her friends, Matthew was home sick. Serena felt disappointed and walked towards an open door for some air to clear her mind. She stood there quietly while watching her brother dancing with Marissa. She was about to go to the tables when a sharp grip covered her mouth. Serena tried to move but was pulled her hard out through the door. Serena struggled frantically as she felt herself begin pulled farther from the gym and into the empty courtyard. She could feel the person's breath against her skin and it only heightened her fear. What was going on? What was going to happen to me? Ideas and scenarios filled her mind and she didn't like them at all. Putting more force in her struggles she finally was able to knock the wind out of him with her elbow. In an instant, she pushed him away from her and began running back to the gym without even looking back.  
  
Serena kept looking forward as her arms and legs were pumping so hard. She could almost see into the gym when a sudden mass of weight jumped at her, knocking her hard to the floor. Serena laid on her back on the hard cement as she looked up at her attacker for the first time. "Matthew! What the f do you think you're doing?" Serena said harshly as she thrashed under him. Matthew laughed at her as he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. "I told you I'd take you at the dance. Now no one will suspect me since I'm at home sick." He laughed cruelly as he lowered his face to hers. Serena tried to push him away but to no avail. As his face approached her all that Serena could think about was the hope that someone would come out and save her from this... she didn't even have a word to call him. "Nick!!! Help me!!" Serena screamed as loud as she could over and over until she felt Matthew's hard fist hit her straight across the face. "Shut up!" Matthew ordered as he hit her again across the face. Serena stopped yelling but she didn't stop from praying that someone had heard her cries.  
  
-In the Gym-  
  
Everyone is dancing or talking while loud dance music is being played. A couple of doors are open but nothing could be heard over the high volume of the room. Nicholas stood dancing happily with Marissa in the middle of the room when they slowly changed the music to another couples' dance.  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight... oh lord.  
  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life.. oh lord... oh lord...  
  
Nicholas smiled as he held Marissa close to him. He listened to the music closely. It was one of his favorite songs by Phil Collins that he shared with Serena. They used to sing it together whenever they heard it playing on the radio.  
  
Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
  
How could I ever forget  
  
It's the first time, the last time we ever met  
  
"Nick!!! Help me!!!" Nicholas heard faintly in between the song and the people around him. "What in the-Serena?" Nicholas said to himself as he stopped dancing and looked around the gym for his little sister. But I know the reason why you keep this silence up, no you don't fool me.  
  
The hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows it's a stranger to you and me.  
  
"Marissa. I don't really know why I'm saying this, but call the police." Nicholas said hurriedly. Marissa looked at him in surprise. "What? Why?" she asked confused. "Trust me. I think Serena's in trouble." Nicholas said before he ran off the dance floor and ran out the door. I can feel it coming in the air tonight.. oh lord.  
  
-Serena's POV  
  
My face burned, as I lay there dazed. As I tried clearing the dizziness in my head, I could feel his weight pressing on me as his hands moved down my legs towards the hem of my dress. "No... Please lord. No." I sobbed uncontrollably. I could hear him laughing as he began pulling the hem of my dress up as he brushed his hand across my cold skin. I cringed at his touch, and I reactively began to squirm, in another attempt to get to my feet. He responded by pressing me down to the ground with more strength. I looked at Matthew with disgust and hatred as I began to scream loudly again. I didn't care if I got hit to death as long as I stopped him from... I didn't want to think about it. I kept screaming until I felt him hit me repeatedly in the ribs. I couldn't breathe as I felt the pain. It hurt like a thousand knives, but suddenly it soon stopped as I heard a familiar voice yell, "Stop". I quickly opened my eyes and saw that Matthew was not on top of me anymore. I immediately got up and looked around to see Nick and Matthew wrestling on the ground. In seconds, Nick got the upper hand over Matthew as he pinned him down. I wanted to go there and get Nick so we can just leave but once I heard the sirens... I knew it was all going to be over soon.  
  
Nicholas looked down at his sister's so-called date with pure hatred and anger. Nick just began punching the bastard without a second thought. All he could think about was the sight he saw. His sister began beaten and mauled by him. It made him sick in the stomach to think of what would have happened if he didn't come to look for her. He was so engulfed in his anger that he didn't feel the couple of strong hands grab him and pull him quickly away from Matthew. Nick struggled to be released until he noticed the ones' who were holding him were officers. Nick stopped moving and watched as the officers left him to lift Matthew to his feet. Matthew was hunched over in their grips and his face was bleeding. Nick nodded to the officers when they asked if he was all right now. Once they released him, Nick made his way to Serena, standing by herself with an officer's coat over hear shoulders. Nick stared at her face and cringed. It was black and blue with blood etched on her once clean beautiful skin.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have.. I-" Serena cut him off quickly, "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, you know that's not how we solve things. You're the one who told me that remember? Now just take me home. I want to go home." Serena said the last words weakly as she touched her face and flinched. Nicholas nodded as he put his arm around her. Serena looked up at him. "Thank for saving my life. You're the best, you know." Serena said as she leaned on him for balance. "I'd do anything for you, Sere."  
  
They began walking past the officers who were holding Matthew. He was pretty battered on the face as he stood slouching with his hands cuffed in front of him. Serena stopped a second and looked at Matthew before she turned her back on him and began walking away. As Serena began walking alongside Nick, one of the two officers ran towards her and asked her for her name and number. Serena nodded and began to write down her information when, voices cried out 'no' or 'stop' but it was too late as gun shots fired. Serena's eyes went wide as she saw the officer next to her fall injured, but what nearly killed her was the sight of Nick. He stood directly in front of her with a pain stricken look on his face. He began to fall to his knees and Serena caught him in her arms as she lowered him on to the floor. As she placed him on the ground she watched the other officer struggling with Matthew for the gun. As if in a trance, Serena quickly looked around her and saw the injured officer, trying to retrieve his gun. Serena left Nick's side and as if in slow motion, grabbed the injured officer's gun from him and aimed it at Matthew. "Bang!!!" A shot roared out through the crisp night air until it hit it's target: Matthew straight in the heart.  
  
The officer, fighting Matthew looked at her in shock as he hurried to his radio and began calling in the medics. Serena dropped the gun and made her way towards Nick. She laid him on his side with his head on her lap as she pressed the extra length of her dress on his wound. She sat there as she heard his breathing soften. "Miss. The medics are coming, it won't be long. I have to try and stop his bleeding." She heard the officer say, but she only nodded as she held Nick's head on her lap. The officer began to peel off Nick's tux jacket and dress shirt.  
  
Serena looked down at him and saw his eyes staring up at her. They were soft and filled with love as well as pain. She placed her hand upon his cheek as she felt tears coming down her eyes. "You can't leave me. Do you understand? You can't. Please, Nick. Stay with me." Serena cried as she leaned forward and buried her face near the crook of his neck. As she listened for his voice, she could feel his hand rubbing her arm in comfort. "I won't leave you, Sere. I'm.. ugh..." Nicholas grunted as the officer placed a bandage over his still bleeding wound. Serena looked over Nick and saw that his blood was soaking through the newly put bandage. She quickly averted her eyes back onto her brother's. "You fool. Why did you have to be a hero? I wish you never came out to help me." Serena swore as she gently moved hair from his eyes. "Don't say that! I did it cause I love you. You're my sister." Nick said weakly as his breathing began to slow. Serena felt his pulse and it was barely visible. "No. I love you too. Just don't leave me. I promise I won't annoy you anymore, remember that shampoo incident- I'll forget all about what you did., as long as you don't close your eyes." Serena begged as she began to cry again. She gently hugged him as she placed her cheek against his cold one. Sirens began to fill the air but Serena didn't even look up. He was already gone and there was nothing anyone could do to make it better. Her life just ended as she continued crying silently until the officers had to pry her away from him. She stood there quietly as she stopped her tears and just watched as they took him away forever.  
  
-Present-  
  
Serena Tuskino still kneeled on the snow as she finished her memories of Nick's death. It hurt every time she thought of it but she never cried. Tears never fell from her face now but that didn't bother her at all. Serena looked up at the cloudy sky as snow lightly fell upon her. She softly ran a hand over her loose hair before she tied it up in a ponytail. It was almost time for her to go and she didn't even do what she came here to do. Serena looked down at the grave again and smiled lightly to herself.  
  
"Nick, I miss you so much. I can't believe it's nearly four years. I'm sorry, mom, dad, and Sammy aren't with me but they've gone on a trip to Germany till the end of January. They asked if I wanted to go, but I told them I'd rather stay at home. I had to come and visit you especially before Christmas, especially today. You left me today and I hate Matthew for taking you away. I bet you're up there in Elysian telling me to give it a rest and live. I'm trying to, I really am. That's what I wanted to tell you about today. You know that we live in Japan now. Mom and dad couldn't stand being in Brigham without you so we've been living in the Juuban district in Tokyo. We've been living there for about two and a half years now. You'd love it there especially with the cheery blossom trees. It's beautiful. Anyway, I've made several friends there since I've arrived. A great group of girls. My closest is Raye Hino. She's a fire priestess at the temple. We fight and bicker a lot but we know we're not serious, so it's okay. Then there is Amy, she's our genius and she's an aspiring doctor. Next is Lita, she is very strong and loves to get into fights, but she is a wonderful cook as well as boy crazed. Finally, there is Mina who's an aspiring actress. She's great in volleyball and she's just as boy crazy as Lita. They're all great. I bet you're wondering how I fall into this group of people. You wouldn't believe what I've appeared to be. I'm basically the school klutz and biggest whiner as well. I probably even have the most tardies in the whole city of Tokyo. (She laughs lightly.) You must be screaming right now, how could I fall so low, but I can safely say I didn't really. My grades are above exceptional and I even tested for several colleges. Its just appearance wise... I wouldn't even be near me. Don't worry it's only a phase. Now that I've bored you with my story I should go. I miss you and I love you so much. I wish you could talk to me yourself and... you know, I really wish you could be here to teach a lesson to this annoying jerk named Darien Shields. He loves tormenting me about my unique hairstyle, which he calls me 'meatball head', and he loves running into me every morning. Now you understand where I got the klutzy part from. (She smiles to herself) Anyway, I really should go now since I still have a plane to catch back to Japan. Adieu." Serena said as she touched his grave one last time before she go up. The wind picked up and brushed her long black coat behind her revealing her matching pants and halter top. Serena strode through the snow and headed towards her midnight black motorcycle that awaited, unmoved at the curb.  
  
"Till next time, Nick." Serena said out loud as she got onto the bike and placed her helmet over her head, tucking her hair inside it. A minute later, she started the engine and quickly rode out towards the cemetery gates towards the airport and towards her other life.  
  
COPYRIGHT © 2001 by Anaika Knight 


	2. Chapter One

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE-  
  
"Hey, Serena!" Raye greeted as she and Amy walked up to her. Serena turned from her locker and smiled. "Hi. Raye, Amy. How were your weekends?" Serena asked as she went back to her locker and grabbed some of her books. "Are you feeling well? You're actually here at school on time. It has to be a full moon or something, huh meatball head." Raye teased with a grin. "Don't call me that. I already have that pompous jerk Darien calling me that. I don't need you too." Serena whined loudly. "Stop that, meatball head. I can't help it if that's what you are." Raye explained but Serena only stuck out her tongue while Amy shook her head silently. 

"RING!!!" "C'mon Ames. We'll be late to class if we wait for Serena." Raye said as she grabbed the blue-haired girl's arm. Serena looked at Amy's worried face before mouthing that it was alright as she disappeared around the corner. Serena laughed lightly at her friend's antics. Sure Raye, got on her nerves quickly but she was still a good friend to have around plus it kept her on her toes. "I just wish I didn't have to whine so often. I must really annoy them sometimes." Serena contemplated as she closed her locker and took a step back bumping something in the way. Serena jumped away in surprise as she looked at what she bumped into. "Watch where you're going, Meatball head." chided the tall dark haired blue eyed, Darien Shields. Serena groaned in frustration. It was the jerk again, like she didn't have enough to deal with. He was in the same class as her and the other girls. The real heart-clencher was the knowledge that he was a very good friend with the girls. Talk about a reversal on the line, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'   
  
"I'm sorry, oh pompous one, but you're royal head is too big for this hall." Serena insulted sarcastically as she turned away from him and began walking to her class. Darien stood there in the hall and watched her leave as he raised an eyebrow in surprise or confusion, he didn't know. Did Meatball Head actually come up comeback?   
***  
The day went by so slowly as Serena made her way from class to class. It was boring and she just wasn't in the mood to hearing her teachers lecture. Finally as the last bell rang, Serena hurried out of her class to meet Amy at the library. At lunch, Amy told her that the girls were all going to the mall to buy presents for their boyfriends and she wanted to know if I wanted to come along. I agreed even though I didn't have a boyfriend. I don't mind and I might as well start my Christmas shopping anyway. I made my way across campus until I finally arrived at the steps to the library. I walked up to see Amy and the others already waiting for me. "I hope you guys weren't waiting long." I asked as I stopped beside them. Amy shook here head. 

"No. We all just arrived a minute or so ago." Amy answered. I looked over at Mina and saw her looking at something past me. "What's wrong Mina? Do I have something on my nose?" I joked. Mina smiled smugly. "I think you have an admirer Serena." Mina said smoothly. I looked at her curiously. "What in the world are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Over with Andrew and Greg is Darien. He happens to be looking right over here and at you." Mina said as she elbowed Serena smugly. 

  
"Stop it. He's not staring at me and to prove it to you I'll turn around and..." Serena became quiet suddenly as she stood face to face, well as much as she could to a guy who stood nearly a half a foot higher than her, with her torment Darien Shields. She raised her head up to look at him clearly. He was standing there, looking at her with his annoying grin on his face, and she could her the girls' laughing.

  
"You were saying Serena?" Darien prompted with a smile. Serena released her that she didn't know she was holding as she straightened up and looked at him equally. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space? Cause you're basically invading mine." Serena quipped confidently. Darien raised an eyebrow and nodded before he took a step, though small, back. "Again another witty comeback. Who are you and what did you do with our meatball head?" Darien exclaimed over dramatically. Serena looked at him hotly as she listened to everyone stop giggling so they could hear their conversation. Better at least end this quickly. "Ahhh... Why do you have to keep making fun of me? You conceited jerk. I wish you'd just go away." Serena whined excessively as she continued her ranting. Darien shrugged. "Lower the decibels, Meatball Head. I should have known that was a dream." He commented. "What's a dream?" She asked before he continued. "You, actually saying something worth while." Darien said coldly. Serena stopped her whining and stared at Darien intently.   
  
Darien stared at Serena's eyes and watched as anger, surprise, and sadness flash across her eyes in seconds. For the first time in a while, he truly regretted every time he was mean to her especially at this moment. Serena was quiet as she tried to read Darien's face and she wasn't disappointed. She saw the regret and worry hidden under that pompous glare of his. That made her forgive him, a bit anyways. "Darien, I have a lot worth saying, it's just you never choose to listen." Serena said icily as she pushed passed him and the girls. All the girls watched Serena walk away but no one could move. They were just too in shock. Amy finally spoke up.   
  
"Darien, You're my friend and I care for you greatly. But you can be such a jerk sometimes." Amy stated as she ran down the stares towards Serena. "I know. I know." Darien mumbled as he turned towards the other girls. "I just wanted to know why she was acting so...un- Serena." Darien said as he leaned against one of the library pillars. "Well, what do you expect. We all grow up; its just Serena takes a little longer." Raye answered as she received a small punch from Mina. Mina shook her head before she looked at Darien. "You shouldn't feel so bad. But you should apologize to her." Mina said as she leaned against the pillar next to Andrew, her boyfriend. "I agree, she should at least get that much especially from you." Lita concluded as she signaled the other girls to follow her. "C'mon, let's catch up with Amy and Sere so we can head to the mall." Lita faced Darien and the other guys. "We'll see you later Darien. Andrew, Greg. Oh, can you guys tell Ken I'll see him later. Thanks." Lita said as the three girls began hurrying down the stairs to the other side of the courtyard.   
  
Darien looked out at the courtyard and he could vaguely see Serena standing at the end of the courtyard with Amy. He tried to focus on her face as he watched her animatedly talk, probably about him. Darien thought wryly. "Hey, Romeo. If you're trying to get Serena's attention, you shouldn't keep insulting her." Greg joked as he followed his friend's gaze. Darien playfully punched Greg in return. "I don't like Serena. She's an annoying child and she can't even get around a room without bumping into someone." Darien responded. "Sure, Darien. Whatever you say." Both Andrew and Greg said together. Darien just rolled his eyes and watched her for only a second more till he said his goodbyes and left for home.  
***  
After a long afternoon at the mall with the girls, Serena finally decided to go home. Her little showdown with Darien was the talk of the afternoon but it luckily ended once they reached the mall. Then presents became the main topic. It was fun and she did finish some shopping for her family, while the girls each found something good to get their boyfriends.   
  
If I remember correctly, Lita got Ken a new jacket and sunglasses. Raye got Chad some surfer clothes and a new guitar book. Amy got Greg a couple of books along with some cds. Finally, Mina got Andrew a new outfit to go with his free tickets to see Lifehouse perform in concert with her. I was definitely surprised by the tickets since I heard they were sold out. I am so jealous of her now. Serena grinned to herself as she thought about it. All in all it was a successful afternoon shopping.   
  
Serena arrived at her two story white house a few minutes later. It was only 6:30pm and the sun was still up. "Maybe I'll go for a little ride tonight." Serena thought to herself as she brought her bags into the living room. She then made her way upstairs where she quickly changed her school uniform for a pair of blue pants, a green tank top, and a white cotton jacket. As she walked back downstairs she began to tie her hair into a long french braid as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools. While she was tying her hair a silver strand fell over her eyes. 

"What in the-" Serena exclaimed as she stared at the tendril of solid silver hair. She quickly got up and rushed to the nearest bathroom to inspect her hair. Once she turned on the lights she was greeted with a unique sight. All her blond hair was now silver for no reason at all. Serena ran her hands through it as she gazed in shock and fright, finding no sign of blond hair on her head. "What's happening to me?" Serena said as she pony tailed her hair. "I need to get some air. I need- I-." Serena stutter in utter bewilderment as she hurried to grab her keys.   
  
Not knowing anything at all about her hair, Serena got on her bike and hid her hair in her helmet before speeding out into the streets. Her mind was racing with questions. Why was her hair silver instead of blond? Did it change earlier? Why didn't I notice it right away? There were just too many questions that didn't have a single clear answer. Serena began to breath deeply as she tried calming her anxiety. It was slowly working as she felt the cool winter wind blow on her skin. It made her think of something else other than her hair and that's all she cared for. She'd try figuring it out later but first she- 

"AHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!" Serena heard a female voice pierce through all the noise around her. The voice vibrated through her ears as she steered her motorcycle to an empty parking lot. "Ugh." Serena moaned as she pulled off her helmet and laid it on the seat. Serena looked around her and saw that she was at the park. An eerie feeling surrounded her as she walked inside. "What am I doing here?" Serena said out loud as she walked past the trees. There was no one in the park and it seemed completely deserted for the night. She shook her head and was about to turn back when the voice called out again.  
  
"Help Me!!!" Serena whipped forward and began running after the voice. Someone obviously was here and in trouble. Serena kept running trying to listen for the voice as her mind kept asking her, "What are you doing? Do you even know what you're running to?" Serena felt her fear rising as she tried to persuade herself to stop and let someone else find the girl. But she knew that she couldn't. It wasn't right. What if, Nick never came for her? Serena focused on that thought as she could hear voices and a loud rumbling sound, only a few feet from her. 

As she came to a stop, she saw something she had never seen before. A big scaly youma with it's scaly claw wrapped around a small child's neck. Serena heard other voices call out at the youma. It was the famous Sailor Scouts. They were surrounding the youma but they didn't attack. I stood there wondering why when I realized. It was the child. She was too close. I stared at the child and a deep ache pained me to help her now. I have this strong sensation that I should help her but what could I do? I don't have powers like the scouts. "She'll die, if the Scouts don't stop the youma now. But they can't risk hitting her." I explained to myself. As I stared at her still, I could see her face growing paler. I shook my head as my hand clenched into a fist as I made my decision.   
  
With all the power in my legs, I began running straight towards the youma. It's back was towards me so I had the strength of surprise on my side. I could hear the scouts yell for me to stop, but I ignored them completely as I hurried to the girl's aid. Only a couple of feet away I suddenly vaulted myself into a forward handspring. I felt my felt my body fly in the air, high enough for me to swiftly kick the youma directly in the head. Quickly I flipped to the ground and landed on my feet. 

The youma staggered off balance from the blow and I took this chance to grab the young girl from the youma's loose grip. Once I had her in my arms I ran straight into the trees. I didn't look back as I placed the girl gently on the floor. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She still had a pulse so I wasn't as worried, but she still needed to get home. I stroked the child's hair from her eyes. "I'll be right back. They might need my help." I said softly to the sleeping girl before I got up and went back.   
  
The Scouts were still fighting with the youma. I stood near a tree and watched as the black haired scout, Mars, use her fireballs against it while the tall brunette, Jupiter, followed in suit. They were each attacking strategically, one or two after the other. Soon the whole area was covered in Mercury's fog while the blond, Venus attacked. As they fought I paid close attention to youma. It was still on it's feet, though visibly weakened. I could hear the scouts yelling back and forth on what they should do.   
  
"Mercury, we need a little help. Can you contact, Tuxedo Mask?" Mars said a few feet away. "I'll try, but-" Mercury stopped as a rose pierced the youma's back. "He's already here." Mercury finished with a smile on her face. "Tuxedo, distract the youma while we try our planet attack." Venus instructed as she ran over to Mercury with Jupiter behind her. The tall dark masked man nodded in response as she pulled out his cane. "Leave everything to me." He said before running to fight with the youma.  
  
Tuxedo Mask began fighting one on one with the youma. They exchanged blows until the youma got the upper hand. Tuxedo Mask was knocked a few feet away from the blow. The youma laughed in triumph as it called upon it's powers. Tuxedo Mask shook his head as he began to rise to his feet. He turned around to be greeted by a mass of fireballs coming towards him. He could hear the scouts calling out to him as he braced himself for the impact. Then in an instant he felt a strong but light weight hit him, knocking him down to the floor. There was no pain but there was a warm presence next to him.   
  
He quickly opened his eyes wider as he regained his bearings. First, he was going to get hit by fireballs, and then he found himself on the floor next to a young woman. Her back was to him as she kneeled low to the ground breathing deeply. Her hair was loose in pony tail and it shined silver in the moonlight. He was in awe when she turned to face him. She was an angel, with her silver eyes, silver hair, beautiful face and burnt arm. A small gasp escaped his lips as gazed at her wounded arm. It was bleeding and burnt from the youma's attack. She didn't make a sound, the only sign that she was even in pain were her eyes. Her eyes spoke words and they were saying she was hurt, badly.  
  
"We have to get you out of here." He said as he reached for her. She stopped him though with her unharmed hand. "You have to stop the youma first. I'll be fine. Now go." She said as she looked over her shoulder to see the scouts using their planet attack with all their powers on the youma. Tuxedo Mask stood up and watched as the youma began to turn to dust. A smile of relief etched on his lips. "It seems they've got it covered." He said as they heard the scouts compliment each other with their victory. 

He looked at the girl who now stood fully up. She barely reached his chin and she looked un-phased by the whole deal. "Like I said, we should get you to the hospital." He repeated again. Serena looked at him with care. "I can take care of myself. I'll see to it that I go to the hospital." She looked over at the scouts. "Anyway it seems you've got a little company." Serena said as motioned towards the scouts. Tuxedo Mask turned to them and waved them over as he walked forward so they could see him better in the dark.   
  
Serena made use of the time his back was turned, and hurried into the trees. She didn't need him to take her to the hospital especially since she still had the little girl to worry about. Serena didn't forget about her even when her mind became filled with saving the masked man. When she was standing by the tree watching the scouts fight, she noticed the man fighting hand to hand with the youma. She was impressed with his skill until he fell hard to the ground. That was when she noticed the youma. It was glowing and that all in itself told her to move. 

She ran as fast as she could towards him when the youma sent out a bunch of fireballs towards him. She heard the scouts call to him as she jumped at him. She was just in time to knock him down but not without burning her arm in the process. Serena winced as the wind blew across her new wound. It hurt but she couldn't cry out especially not in front of him. She didn't know why but she knew she couldn't. So here she was, cradling her arm and hiding from the man she just saved, without a thank you. Serena laughed to herself as she began walking to where she left the small child. "To think all I wanted to do tonight was get my mind off my hair." She chided to herself.   
  
Back with the scouts, Tuxedo Mask looked around to see the mysterious girl missing. Who was she? What was she doing here? He questioned to himself. Agreeing to figure it out later he called out into the night, "Thank you for saving my life." "You're welcome, Darien." he heard a familiar voice tease him. He turned around to see the scouts other selves. Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina stood before him with a smile on their faces. "So who was that girl?" Amy asked and none of them knew the answer.  
****

TBC.....So what do you think? Please send some feedback... Thanks for reading :) 

  
P.S. Here are your paragraph breaks for those who have difficulty reading my work. ;) Enjoy. 


	3. Chapter Two

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Darien looked at his friends and noticed the same confusion on their faces. "I don't know, but she saved my life." Darien stated as his eyes searched for something... for her. But he knew she wasn't there anymore. I wonder if she's really okay. Her are looked pretty bad. Darien thought to himself as the girls' continued their conversation. "Hey, do you think she could be one of us? Another scout?" Lita asked eagerly. The others thought about it for a moment. "No. She can't be another scout. Isn't it just the four of us and the Princess? Anyway, she can't be a scout. She's so small and... meatball head could probably be a better scout than she could." Raye ranted on in displeasure. Mina and Lita laughed humorously.   
"The only reason you don't like her is because she saved both Darien and the child without powers." Lita stated a matter of factly. Raye sneered. "That's not true. Well not totally. Why was she out here anyway? What was she thinking? She could have gotten herself killed and we'd be the ones in trouble." Raye objected to their accusation. "Okay, okay. This isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just go home and talk about this tomorrow." Darien interrupted as he looked at each one seriously. The girls nodded. "Yes. Your Highness." they responded with mock seriousness. Darien shot them a glance. "Funny. Very Funny. Now go." Darien finished as he waved goodbye to them. He heard them happily walking in the other direction as he headed towards his apartment. It was quiet now and the only voice he heard was his, trying to sort out what happened today.  
  
Serena slowly picked up the sleeping child in her arms. A sharp piercing pain consumed her. As she carried most of the weight of the child in her arms. Her right arm was still bleeding and was poorly wrapped with her cotton jacket. She bit her lip as pulled the girl closer to her as she walked over to where her motorcycle was parked. A minute or so later, Serena reached her bike and took a seat as she secured the girl in her arms. "I wonder if the scouts go through all this trouble?" Serena said lightly as she stared at the girl. The child looked much better now, her face wasn't pale anymore and her skin was warm again. That was a good sign. Serena stared at the child's angelic face. "I hope she doesn't get cranky at me for waking her." Serena hoped as she softly nudged the child to wake up. In a matter of time the child was opening her eyes in confusion. "Where am ..I?" She yawned sleepily. "Do you remember anything?" Serena asked as she inspected the girl's health. "I remember a youma attacking and I remember the youma getting me. Did you save me?" The girl mumbled incoherently. Serena nodded with a smile of affection. "Yes, I did. Now I'll take you home. Can you tell me where you live?" Serena asked as she waited for the girl to respond. The girl shook her head. "No, you're a stranger. My mum told me not to tell strangers." She said sincerely. Serena laughed softly. A child's innocence, how I wish I could be like that again. Serena thought reminiscently. "Well, my name is... Sere. What is your name?" Serena asked gently. The child looked up. "Marie." She answered simply. Serena nodded. "That's a pretty name, Marie. Do you think you could tell me where you live now? Seeing how we aren't strangers anymore?" Serena encouraged. Marie nodded her head and said she came from the tall apartment building, two blocks away from the park. That's all Serena needed to hear before she put her helmet on and drove out of the park.   
  
I followed Marie's vague instructions to her apartment building till I reached it. It was a tall ten story building with balconies on both sides. I drove into the small parking structure next to the building before I woke her up again. "Marie... we're here babe." Serena said sweetly as she lifted her in her arms again. Another shot of pain hit her again as she secured her arms under Marie. Serena looked down at her right arm to see blood seeping through the cloth. "Ugh.. So tell me, what floor are we going to?" I asked trying to alleviate my pain with idle conversation. Marie was kind enough to help me. "The tenth floor. Am I going to be in trouble?" She asked innocently out of the blue. Serena shook her head as she walked into an elevator inside the building. "You won't be in trouble for coming in late. I'm sure they'll understand." Serena answered while leaning back against the wall for support. Marie shook her head. "I ran away. Will I be in trouble for that?" Marie pointed out regretfully. Serena hugged the girl closely. "You won't be in trouble. They'll be overjoyed that you're safe at home." Serena explained sympathetically. "You shouldn't run away though. If something's wrong, you should try talking to your parents instead of running away. You could get hurt." Serena added strongly. Marie nodded. "I know, but I just wanted them to notice me. They both work and I'm always alone at home." Marie responded sadly. Serena looked down at the child in her arms. "How old are you?" Serena asked curiously. "I'm ten." She answered before she rested her face on Serena's shoulder. Serena waited quietly as the elevator made it's way slowly up to the tenth floor. She's so young. She shouldn't be feeling the need to run away for attention. Serena thought ruefully. I wish there was something more I could do.  
  
The elevator chimed as the doors opened before her. Serena walked out of the elevator and into the empty hall. "What number are you Marie?" Serena asked as she began walking slowly down the hall. "Room 714" She answered automatically. Serena walked on passing the earl 710s when she looked down at Marie. "Hey, how would you like to hang out with me sometimes? So you won't be so alone at home anymore?" Serena offered hopefully. Serena watched the sleeping child before more alive as her eyes began to shine happily. "Really? Do you mean it? You'd really come and play with me?" Marie questioned eagerly. Serena laughed out loud. "I do. As long as you ask your parents if I can. Okay?" Serena pointed out. Marie nodded excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Serena's neck. "Thanks, Sere." "You welcome kiddo." Serena stopped walking. "Well here we are. Ready to go home?" Serena asked as she knocked on the door. "I am." Marie answered as the front door opened wide to show two worried parents.   
  
Serena placed Marie in their waiting arms before she said her goodbyes to both Marie and her parents. Before she left, Marie asked her parents if I could come visit her again and her parents readily agreed since I safely brought her home. I thanked them for that before I made my way down the hall. My arm was bleeding profusely now and my jacket was beginning to stick to the dried blood. I stopped at a door and leaned against it as I began to unwrap my jacket. Sight of my parched skin began to show as I purposely removed it along with the dried blood from my arm. The pain was unbearable as I clenched my teeth together, trying to hold back a scream. I slumped against the door, hitting it on my way to ground as I clutched my jacket and arm close to me. That's all I remember as my mind drifted off into unconsciousness.   
***  
Darien Shields walked into his empty ten story apartment tiredly. It was a long day and it seemed to just get longer. First of all, he had a couple of surprising conversations with his torment... if he could call her that. Ever since they met two years ago, when she hit him in the face with her test paper, it been fight after fight. He couldn't help but feel the need to insult her whenever they met. It wasn't like him at all. He never was so mean to anyone in his life, except her. That confused him the most. Serena seemed to be the embodiment of pure innocence and happiness. She was always happy and she would always put everyone first. And he was completely and utterly jealous of her. Darien sighed as he walked into his living room. He couldn't figure out any of this and it just confused him more when he did.  
  
Darien sat down on one of his couches as he closed his eyes, in hopes of calming his mind. The apartment was still as he almost drifted off to sleep. That was until he heard voices in the hall. It sounded like a woman's laugh and a young child talking together. Darien listened curiously as it faded slowly. Darien kept listening for a few more minutes until he concluded that they probably entered their apartment by now. He relaxed again and tried to fall asleep when a loud 'thud' hit his front door. Darien's eyes shot open as he quickly got up and made his way towards his door. "What was that?" Darien thought to himself as he looked out of the peep whole to see an empty hallway but as he looked down he noticed a person's shoe not moving. Alarmed, Darien unlocked his door and pulled it open wide as a woman collapsed onto the floor in front of him. Darien hurried to her side. "Are you okay? Here let me help you?" Darien said as he reached for her arm. A small scream escaped the woman's lips as Darien placed his hand on her arm. "Ahh.. please stop." the woman gasped weakly as she looked up at Darien in pain. Darien faced her and was in complete shock. It was the woman from the park. The one who saved his life. Then it clicked in his head. Darien's eyes traveled down from her face till it stopped at her bleeding arm. It was her. "Shit. I thought you said you were going to the hospital." Darien cursed as he immediately lifted her up in his arms. She weakly held onto him. "Who are you?" she asked as she  
glanced at him questioningly. Suddenly a spark of recognition filled her silver eyes. "The masked man in the park. You look so familiar to me... ugh." she moaned he placed her softly on his bed.   
  
"Don't move. I'll get some bandages for your arm." Darien said as he exited the room quickly. Serena laid there as her eyes looked around the room. It was clean and filled pictures on the dresser and table. Serena focused her eyes on a picture of a group of girls. As she tried clearing her vision, she was able to catch a glimpse of one of them. Amy? Serena questioned to herself. She stared at the picture a little longer and sure enough that was her blue haired friend along with her other friends. "Who's apartment am I in?" Serena asked softly as she waited for her rescuer to come back in. With all the pain from her arm and the dark she wasn't able to get a good sight of him. He seemed tall, dark haired, and of course, he was the man from the park. Who else would know about her going to a hospital. Serena contemplated this as he came back into the room with a bowl of water and bandages in his arms.   
  
He came to the edge of the bed and placed his supplies on the night table before he grabbed a cloth and drenched it with water. "I'm going to clean you're wound. It might hurt so just focus on something else, okay?" Serena heard him say as she moved her face towards him. She physically winced as he placed the cold water on her. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to him talk to her. "I thought you told me you were going to the hospital." He brought up again. Serena couldn't help but chuckle. "I was detained. But thank you for helping me. I think we're even now." Serena said as she felt him wrapping a bandage around her arm. "No problem. By the way, I didn't get to tell you. Thanks for saving my life." He said sincerely. "Your welcome." Serena finished as they stayed quiet for the rest of the time. I wonder who he really is? I have to know. Serena concluded as she opened her eyes to purposely look at his face. She stared at him intently as her vision adjusted to the darkness. Instantly his face became clear and she couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Darien asked her concern. Serena nodded dumbly. "I'm fine. Please go on." Serena said quickly as her eyes stayed on his. She was in total shock as she watched him continue bandaging her arm. I don't believe it. It can't be...  
Darien???  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you think? Please send some feedback. Thanks for reading. -Adieu!  
  
Btw, thank you for the reviews... they were greatly appreciated.. thanks again. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Serena stayed still as the shock began to wear off. Yet it was still hard to believe. The guy who made it his business everyday to insult her was actually helping her, in his apartment, no less. It was kind of ironic in away. Serena chided as she stared at him, wondering if he recognized her at all. She couldn't look that different. Her hair was only silver, right? But then again she didn't really take a good look at herself in the mirror before she left. "Here, let me get you some medicine to relieve your pain. I'll be right back." He said before quickly getting up and leaving her alone in the quiet room.   
  
Serena pushed herself up and stepped onto the floor. The carpet was soft against her shoes as she slowly stood to her feet. A dizziness swarmed her but it soon wore off as she began to make her way around the room. She stared at the pictures of him and Andrew or him with the girls. He was either smiling or not. However, she didn't see any pictures of Darien and his parents. She remembered hearing his story about the accident from one of the girls but she still thought he'd at least keep their picture with him. Her mind was absorbed with her thoughts that she didn't hear Darien enter the room and stand behind her.   
  
"See something you like?" Darien asked out loud. Serena jumped back at his voice before she hastily turned around to face him. "You scared me." Serena bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry, I was just looking at your pictures but I didn't see any of your parents. Why is that?" Serena said softly as she raised her face to stare at him directly. Darien's eyes dimmed as he turned away from her. Serena felt a pang of guilt as she watched him sit on the edge of his bed. She followed him and sat next to him as she patiently waited for him to speak next. He didn't. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I was being presumptuous and definitely rude. I shouldn't have asked." Serena apologized as she placed a comforting hand on his. Darien held her grip. "It's okay. You didn't know. My parents died when I was eight, in a car accident. I don't really remember them since I got amnesia afterwards. I'm not even sure of what my real name is." He explained sadly as he tried to regain his composure. Serena tightened her grip on his. "You must be a very strong man. To live, not knowing who you really are." Serena complimented. Darien smiled and looked at her kindly. "Thank you." He exclaimed as they sat there staring at each other in silent companionship.   
  
Serena looked at her watch. It was nearly midnight and she still had to get home. "I have to go now. It's been great and thank you for fixing my arm." Serena stated as she stood shakily on her feet. Darien got up and came to her side. "Your welcome. I'm glad I could help." Darien said as he watched her weakly stand there before him. Concerned, Darien spoke up with an idea. "How about sleeping her tonight. You can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch. It's already late and you need to rest especially after loosing all that blood." Darien offered he guided her to the side of the bed. Serena gazed at him curiously. "I don't think that's a good idea. You hardly know me and you're offering me to take your bed. Aren't you afraid that I'm some psychotic killer or something?" Serena asked half seriously. Darien laughed. "I'll take my chances plus I wouldn't want you to pass out on your way home. I'd feel guilty." Darien said as he pulled out the comforter on his bed. "Fine. I give, but only to alleviate you from you guilt. I'm warning you, if you find you're missing an arm or something, don't say I didn't warn you." Serena teased as she lied down on the bed. Darien laughed along with her. Serena's face soon became serious. "Why don't you take the bed. This is your apartment after all and-" "No. Now just go to sleep. I'll be fine. Goodnight." Darien interrupted before he sweetly pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Serena stared at him.  
  
"Goodnight. um.. I don't even know you're name." Serena said innocently as she realized Darien didn't recognize her yet. Darien smiled at her. "My name's Darien. What's yours?" He asked back. Serena became quiet as she argued whether or not to tell him the truth or not. After leaving Darien hanging for nearly a minute or more, Serena finally said a name. "It's Se..lene. Selene." Serena lied pitifully. Darien nodded. "It's a beautiful name. Goodnight, Selene." Darien said before walking out of the room.  
  
Once the door closed, Serena cursed quietly to herself. "I can't believe I just lied to him about my name! He'll be furious when he finds out." Serena scolded herself as she laid therein frustration. "Why couldn't you just say, 'Serena' instead of 'Selene'?" You know why. He'd insult you or laugh at the idea of klutzy Serena actually saving his life. Why do you care anyway? You hate him remember? Or at least I think I do. All I know is, he would never speak to me again. Serena told her self repeatedly. Trying to make her conscience agree with her choice. It wasn't so easy but Serena couldn't bear the thought of him laughing at her especially about this. It'd hurt her too much. Serena let out a sigh as she pulled the blanket closer to her, in hopes of shielding the uncertainty she felt about being there... near him.  
  
In the other room, Darien was having a similar discussion with himself. "What were you thinking? Letting her stay here?" Darien questioned himself as he set out a blanket and pillow on his long leather couch. He treaded slowly on the floor as he continued contemplating the girl in his bed. She sure was a mystery to him especially her appearance. She had the most long silver hair and her eyes glowed metallic silver in the moonlight. If he didn't know any better he'd have to say that she was a ghost or an angel. She wasn't real, but then again she was real enough to touch. Darien commented to himself with a smile as he remember how soft her hand was when she placed it on his. How warm and gentle she sounded when she spoke. She really was beautiful, he had to admit. Her skin was clear and white. It felt like silk just like her silver hair that fell upon his hand as he carried her. He was enthralled by her and he was drowning in her presence. As if she was casting a spell on him. Darien laughed lightly. "Wake up, Shields. You're just imagining things. She's just a normal person who just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time." Darien rationalized to himself. Hoping to quiet his troubled mind. Darien looked back at his bedroom door. "I wonder if she's asleep already?" Darien thought to himself as he quietly made his way to the door. Gently he opened the door slowly as he peered in to see her sleeping with her eyes closed. Unconsciously, he walked in further as he stared intently at her face. He didn't even realize he was only standing a few feet about her face. All he could think about was the soft sound her breath made as she slept on. Darien couldn't explain why he was standing above her bed, only a few inches away from her, and he definitely couldn't explain why he suddenly kissed his gently on her warm lips. They tasted so sweet and soft that it was all he could think about. It was as if he was in a trance and couldn't control a single thought in his mind. And that scared the hell out of him.   
  
Darien scrambled away from her as if she just burned him. He looked at her, hoping he didn't wake her up. He waited for her to yell or to say something, but nothing came. She was still sound a sleep and relief soon washed over Darien's visibly shaking body. He spared one more glance at her before he hurriedly ushered himself out of his room, away from her. As he reached the living room, he carelessly collapsed on the couch. Exhausted mentally and totally ashamed of what he had done. She trusted him, to an extent, and he broke her trust by stealing a kiss as she laid sleeping and probably in pain. Confusion and frustration filled his mind as he pulled the blanket over himself. He began to close his eyes in hopes of clearing his mind, but was betrayed by dreams of her.  
***  
Serena opened her eyes wide. It was quiet and her senses were fully wide awake. She slowly moved her left hand to her lips. They were still warm and tingling. She couldn't believe. Darien had just kissed her.  
It may have been light and nothing at all, but it was something to her. It was tempting, and she wanted to follow temptation. "Wake up! Serena. What in the world are you thinking?" Serena reprimanded herself. This was going no where. She couldn't stay here especially thinking like that. Serena slowly got up and adjusted to the darkness. Once her eyes settled Serena walked over to the door. She shivered as she reached out for the handle. A light breeze came in through the balcony. "It must be cold outside." Serena commented before she curiously walked toward Darien's closet. Opening it, she wasn't surprised to see male clothes hanged neatly in their sections. Shirts on one side, pants on the other, and jackets afterwards. Serena opened the door wider as she looked at Darien's jackets. There were some suit jackets along with his favorite green jacket. He always wore that same, in her opinion, hideous jacket. Serena shook her head in disgust before a smile appeared on her face. "Well, well, well. It seems Dare has taste after all." Serena said with glee as she reached in and pulled out a black thin leather jacket. "I don't think he'd mind if I borrowed this for a while." Serena reasoned as she quickly put it on herself.   
  
It was a little too big and it smelled heavily of roses and cologne. She brought the jacket close to her nose as she indulged herself in his smell. Thoughts of Darien filled her head again but Serena instantly blocked it away as she tried to focus on getting out of there quietly and immediately. Going back to the door, wearing Darien's jacket, she silently made her way down the dark hall. It was quiet but she could hear a small faint snore coming from the couch only a few feet to the side of her. Curious, she turned to see Darien lying on the couch sleeping. The blanket that was covering him, now laid carelessly on the floor. Serena sighed as she walked over to the couch and picked up the blanket. Like a caring mother, Serena softly placed blanket over him and dragged it up to his chin, blocking the cold from his sleeping form. Serena kneeled next to him as she watched him sleep. He appears so peaceful. She thought to herself as she brushed his falling hair from his face. His skin felt warm against her fingers and his breath tickled her hand as it passed by his slightly open lips. Serena stared at him for a long time as her mind wondered what would he do if he found out that she really was Serena. Would he hate her? The whole idea of Darien actually liking her confused her even more. It hurt especially since it wasn't meant to be. She wasn't the one for him. There had to be someone better. Serena degraded herself sadly.   
  
It wasn't like she didn't have any self-esteem. She did but after hearing all the bad things about yourself especially when they came from his mouth... it was just too hard to ignore. I wish Nick were here to talk some sense in to me right now. Serena thought as she continued to stare at the man before her. He was a mystery. A complete mystery and she'd never see him like this again. Serena took a deep breath as she tried to gain confidence for what she was going to do. Leaning over him, trying not to wake him up, she gently kissed him softly on his warm lips. It was small as if it were a whisper. Serena smiled lightly. "Sweet dreams, Dare. Thank you for this." Serena whispered before she got up and walked out of the apartment, not looking back.   
***  
Elsewhere in Tokyo....  
  
A man sat quietly as he stared at a faded figure on a computer screen. The room around him was dark except for the light from the screen. "Any luck? Time is running out?" the man exclaimed dramatically. A female voice filled the room as she answered from the other side of the com link. "There's no sign of her. The scouts have been looking all over the place, and we even checked the scanners." She explained. The man shook his head in frustration. "How can that be? When we needed the scouts, they were easy to find. They're auras stood out over everyone else's. But now, when we need to find the Princess or the last sailor, we can't find either." He complained loudly. "Artemis, it's been nearly four years. It wasn't an easy search to find each of the scouts. They were all living normal lives till we came and gave them back their memories. Now they are forever changed. I wonder if they ever regret we found them in the first place. I'm also starting to believe there is no such thing as Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess. It's been too long and we should begin to focus our attentions on the scouts and the Prince. They need to be prepared." She stated surely. The man nodded in agreement. "You're right, Luna. We should train the scouts harder. Call them, as well as the Prince, and tell them to get ready for a camping trip in O'Melveny Park all weekend." Luna nodded. "But Luna, we still look for the Princess. She is still out there and we need her, especially now." Artemis finished before they were both disconnected. Artemis leaned back and stared at the blank screen. "Oh, Serenity. Please let them be prepared. I fear the worst is coming, I just don't know what. Please show me." Artemis prayed before a meow escaped his lips as his body transformed into a white cat with a crescent moon upon his head. Artemis jumped to the floor and hurried out of the arcade.  
***  
TBC  
  
So what do you think? Please send some feedback. Thanks for reading. :)  
  
Btw, thank you for the reviews. I'm also sorry if the last chapter and this one may seem too short. I'll try to make the next one's much longer. :) Thanks again. Adieu!  



	5. Chapter Four

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"RING!!!" Darien woke up abruptly to the sound of his telephone. Sleepily, he grabbed the cordless phone from the nearby table. "Hello?" He said hoarsely. "Hey, Darien. It's Andrew. I just wanted to call and see if you were coming down to the arcade this morning." Andrew, his best friend, asked cheerfully. Darien sat up as a yawn escaped his lips. "What time is it? and Yeah, I'm going there. Why?" He asked curiously. "That's great. Oh, its seven in the morning and I was wondering if you could bring your you car. I need a lift to school today since my car's broken." He said sheepishly. Darien chuckled. "Sure thing. I'll be there in an hour." Darien affirmed. "Thanks, Dare. You're the best. See you then." Andrew exclaimed before the dial tone sounded. Darien hanged up the phone and looked around. "Why am I in my living room?" Darien questioned just before he remembered everything from last night. 'Selene' Darien thought as he quickly jumped off the couch and made his way to his room.   
  
Slowly he opened the door to see a empty bed. "Selene?" He asked as he looked around the room. It was empty. He turned around and walked back to the living room. Darien gazed at his front door and wasn't surprised to see it unlocked. "She's gone. Why didn't I hear her go? I should have stayed awake. I need to find out who she is." Darien argued with himself. He stood there thinking as his mind finally found a solution. "I have to talk to the scouts." Darien thought decisively as he rushed back into his room to get ready.  
***  
In the other side of the Juuban district, Serena stood motionless in front of her vanity mirror. Her eyes were wide in confusion and shock. Last night her hair mysteriously turned from blond to pure silver and her eyes turned from it's normal ocean blue to metallic silver. Now, the next morning, her hair was back to normal as well as her eyes. "What is happening to me?" Serena nearly screamed in confusion as she pulled at her hair and examined it closely. Hair doesn't change color on it's own? Right? It was just so confusing and it was absurd to even be thinking about it. Serena groaned as she looked at the clock on her dresser. "Shoot. I'm going to be late. Raye's going to kill me." Serena exclaimed before she rushed out of her room and out the door.   
  
Running down the street, Serena didn't notice a man walking towards her. In a matter of seconds the two bodies collided hard against each other. "Owww...I thought I was over this already." Serena grumbled as she picked herself off the ground. "I'm really sorry. I was in such a hurry that I wasn't looking where I was going." Serena apologized to the figure on the ground. "It's quite alright. I wasn't paying much attention either." A young man answered in return. Serena blushed as she watched the man get onto his feet. He was tall with blondish brown hair, his skin was plain white, and his eyes were deep aquamarine. He seemed to be around twenty or twenty-one. "So where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked nicely. Serena smiled. "Oh, I'm off to meet some of my friends at the arcade. How about you?" Serena answered as she stared at his pleasant face. "I'm not quite sure. I'm new around here and I don't really know where to go. By any chance can you tell me where I can find a good meal?" He questioned with a laugh. Serena nodded. "I sure do. If you'd like, you can come to the arcade with me. They serve the best meals for a low price. That is if you're not looking for anything very elegant or sophisticated." Serena teased. "That'd be fine. Thank you, but what makes you think I'd like something more.. sophisticated?" He replied intrigued. "The suit just screams I don't usually eat burgers and fries in the morning." Serena pointed out as she looked him up and down. He followed her gaze and laughed out loud. He was dressed in a black suit, black shirt, and a red tie. Yup, he looked like he stepped out of a business meeting.  
"I guess you're right, but never judge a book by it's cover. Don't worry, burgers and fries for breakfast are perfect for me." He explained truthfully. Serena raised an eyebrow before she began walking with him by her side. "Then why the suit? Are you a lawyer or something?" Serena said as they continued towards the arcade. "Actually I am a lawyer. I have a meeting with some clients here in Tokyo. Can I tell you something though?" He said as he stopped walking. Serena stopped and turned to him. "Sure. Go for it." Serena assured him. "I'm not only here for my meeting. I'm looking for someone. A girl, maybe you know her." He suggested as he moved to her and signaled her to continue walking with him. Serena complied. "I don't know. Tokyo's a pretty big city. What does she look like?" Serena said right before they walked into the arcade. "She has silver hair and eyes." He said bluntly. Serena stopped in the middle of the arcade and looked at him calmly while her insides were trembling in unknown fear.  
  
"Silver hair? I don't know anyone with silver hair. I'm sorry. Well here we are. It was nice talking to you.. um. I don't know your name." Serena stuttered. The man looked at her strangely and nodded to himself. "It's Ethan Roarke. It was nice meeting you. Till we meet again." He said cryptically before he left her side just when Raye and the other girls approached her. Serena stood there staring at Ethan as he walked over to the counter where Andrew took his order.   
  
"Serena? Hey, Meatball head. Who's the cutie?" Raye asked as she playfully jabbed Serena in the arm. Serena first looked at Raye and then at Ethan. "I don't know. I met him outside. He seems a bit odd." Serena replied dazed. Her eyes stayed on Ethan as she watched him talk to Andrew. He seemed nice at first but now there was something about him, something different. Serena was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Amy speak to her. "Serena! C'mon stop gawking at that guy and let's go sit down. We've already ordered." Raye said forcefully as she grabbed Serena's arm and nearly pulled her to their table.   
  
Ethan sat at the counter, waiting for his order, but he didn't stop checking where Serena, if he heard the other girl correctly, was in the room. He needed to talk to her again, but how? He could tell in her eyes that she knew more than she let on about the person he searched for. He needed to know the truth and soon. "Hey, here's your order. Sorry it took a little while. Enjoy." Andrew said courteously before he went off to his next customer. Ethan started to eat his meal when another fellow joined him on the stool next to him. Ethan glanced towards him and saw a tall man with dark black hair. "Hi. Name's Ethan. What's up?" Ethan introduced himself. The man looked at him and nodded. "Darien. You're new here, huh?" Darien replied. Ethan laughed. "Is it that obvious? Yeah, I just arrived a while ago. I'm kind of looking for someone." Ethan answered before taking a sip of his coffee. A moment later, the clerk, Andrew arrived again and stopped in front of Darien.   
  
"What's up, Dare? Do you want the usual before we go?" Andrew asked as he grabbed a warm cup of coffee. "Thanks Andrew. So how's business this morning?" Darien asked while sipping his coffee slowly. "It's the usual. Mina and her friends are here again so basically it's been a great morning." Andrew answered happily especially when he waved caringly to Mina, his girlfriend. Darien rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. I'll be right back." Darien excused himself as he got up and walked towards the girls.   
The girls were sitting at their table talking and eating their breakfast happily.   
  
"Good morning, girls. Hey, Meatball head." Darien greeted as he stopped at the table next to Mina and Raye. "Hey, Darien." Everyone answered in unison. Serena didn't even recognize his presence as she sat there thinking. Darien looked at Serena suspiciously. She seemed in real deep thought as she left he food untouched. Darien was about to make a comment but he held it back as he spoke to the girls instead. "Hey, do you think you guys can come and meet me this afternoon. I have something important to discuss with you .. privately." Darien whispered as he watched to see if Serena was actually paying attention to them. She wasn't. The girls nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll see you then. See you later, Meatball Head." Darien said as he began to leave. "Later, Dare." Serena mumbled before she closed her mouth in surprise. Darien turned and looked at her suspiciously. Serena glanced around the table and noticed her friends in a stupor. She had never said anything nice to Darien, let alone respond to him without whining or insulting him. Serena gulped as she tried to gain back her voice. "What? I can't be civil for once. It's such a good morning, I didn't want to spoil it with fighting with Darien. Is that so wrong?" Serena protested. The girls shook their heads. "No, it's perfectly okay, but you've never been civil. What's wrong with you, Serena?" Raye asked as she placed her hand upon Serena's forehead as if checking her temperature. "You feel normal to me. Maybe it's all the food you eat. They finally messed up your mind." Raye joked. Serena shot her a glare. "Gee, Raye. With friends like you, who needs enemies." Serena tossed back as she stood up from her seat. Everyone sat there shocked that Serena was talking back to them. Serena's eyes flashed with remorse as she looked at her friends. "I'm sorry, Raye. I don't mean any of the words I'm saying. It's just, why do you act as if it's the end of the world whenever I try being mature about things. It's not really that surprising." Serena exclaimed truthfully.   
  
"I'm sorry, Meatball Head. I didn't know you felt that way. I'll stop making fun of you, okay?" Raye offered. Serena shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. Feel free to make fun of me since I know I can't stop doing the same to you, pyro. Just don't get so surprised if I actually have a comeback this time." Serena giggled along with the rest of the girls. Serena sat back down and continued her conversations. During their little tirade, Darien made his way back to his stool and watched from afar. Serena was definitely changing before his eyes. She seemed like a new mystery to him. Once he thought he knew everything about the little Meatball head, but then she went ahead and began changing in front of him. It was disconcerting to him because he knew only a few truths in the world. One of them was, even if the world stopped revolving there would always be one constant: Serena's klutzy ditzy self. She has always been that way since he met her and that gave him comfort in the strangest way.  
  
"She's quite intriguing isn't she?" Ethan interrupted Darien's thoughts. Darien faced him with a look of embarrassment. "Who? Meatball head? No. She's an immature child who nerve has anything to say except for complaining." Darien glanced at her for a second. "Till now that is." He finished with a displeased tone. "Never judge a book by it's cover. Maybe she's not really the immature child that you see." Ethan suggested as he took out his wallet from his pocket. "Can you tell me something about her?" Ethan asked as he placed his money on the counter. Darien looked at Ethan questionably. "Meatball head? Well she's a senior in high school, her family moved here from England, and she's a complete airhead who's never on time. She probably could be late to her own funeral." Darien said with disdain. Ethan stayed silent and only stared over Darien's shoulder.   
  
Darien took a deep breath as he turned around to see Serena standing with her friends only a few feet away. "I hate you, Darien. Why do you always have to make fun of me!" Serena accused before she ran out of the arcade. "Meat- Serena. Wait!" Darien stuttered but it was already too late. She was already out of there. The girls looked sadly on but they stayed in their spots. "We should give her some space. She needs time to cool down." Amy suggested as she walked over to Darien. "Don't worry. She'll be her happy self in a while. She doesn't really hate you." Amy said comfortingly. Darien nodded. "Thanks, Ames. I have to go bring Andrew to school." Darien got up and searched for Andrew who was hanging up his apron and talking to his co-worker. "Anyway, I have better things to deal with than that Meatball head." Darien finished forcefully while he screamed in guilt inside. He felt lower than dirt and he hated himself for always being mean to Serena. He didn't mean to be so crude, but whenever she was near something just clicks and he goes off on an insulting frenzy. Darien sighed as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys later this afternoon." Darien said as he and Andrew walked out of the arcade.   
  
The girls stood there quietly. "Poor Serena. I feel bad, we should have went after her." Lita said sympathetically. "I know, but she needs to deal with this on her own. Anyway, it's just Darien. He's always making fun of her. It's nothing new." Raye pointed out. "True, but Serena has never said she hated him before. Something's definitely going on with her and I want to know what." Mina said strongly. The girls nodded in agreement. "C'mon, let's go finish some Christmas shopping before our meeting with Darien. Who knows, we might find Meatball Head on the way." Raye said as the girls followed her lead.   
****  
After seeing Serena run out, Ethan instinctively followed her. It seemed like the most logical thing to do even though he didn't see any of her friends move a muscle. Once he got onto the sidewalk he couldn't find her. The sidewalks were filled with people but not the blonde he was looking for. Ethan hurried down the sidewalk as he searched for her determinedly. Several minutes later, Ethan came out empty handed. She was gone and he didn't even know where to start looking for her. Ethan looked down at his watch. "9:30" Ethan thought to himself. I still have time before my meeting. Ethan told himself as he walked into the park. He walked down the pathways partly admiring the different flowers and partly looking for Serena. When he reached the lake he was able to see a flock of birds flying just above the water as the sun glistened against it. Ethan stared in awe as he watched them take into the sky in one graceful movement. Once the flock of birds reached the sky, Ethan caught a glimpse of a silver haired woman sitting on the other side of the lake. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against a tree in the shade. Her hair was loose as the wind picked it up, making it float around her. "It's her. I've found her, the chosen one." Ethan said to himself as he stood their staring at the woman across the lake. Ethan couldn't see her face but he knew she was the same girl he was looking for a moment ago. The chosen one was Serena and now he finally could breathe a sigh of relief. Ethan smiled to himself with excitement and happiness as he began walking around the lake to where she sat.  
***  
Serena sat under a cherry blossom tree as her mind ran over the events in the arcade. "Just what I needed, more thinking." Serena chided as she recalled her reaction to Ethan's inquiry. It could be just a coincidence that he's looking for a girl with silver hair. Couldn't it? If it isn't, why would he want to find me? I don't even know him. Then there's Darien. He was so sweet and caring last night. I could swear, I almost felt completely safe in his presence. Then he just had to bring me back to reality, didn't he? Serena sighed. Why can't life just be simple. Serena took a deep breath as she pulled out her a picture from her pants pocket. It was a picture of Nick in his school uniform. Serena rubbed her thumb across his face. "Nick, I really need you're help. I'm so confused right now. Something in me is changing, I know it, but I don't know what it is. I'm scared and I just want to crawl up in a ball and cry. Why can't you be here with me! Why?" Serena whimpered as she brought her legs closer to herself. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to fight back the tears.   
  
Ethan finally reached her when he heard a sad plea from her lips. Her voice was filled with sorrow and pain. Ethan felt the urge to run to her and wrap his arms around her. Ethan walked slowly to the small figure as he kneeled down next to her. Gently he stroked her silver hair as it changed into blonde in his hands. Ethan stared in shock as he pushed back a gasp from leaving his lips. Ethan stared at Serena as her hair became fully blonde in a matter of seconds. As he stared at her, Serena looked up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she scooted away from is touch. Ethan glanced at her face. It was lined with emotion and her eyes were glistening with water. Ethan leaned against the tree next to her as he faced her completely. Ethan hesitated but soon explained why he was there. "Serena, you're the one I'm searching for. You're the chosen one, the slayer."   
***  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you think? Please send some feedback.. Thanks so much. :)  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Now you know why I also had a disclaimer to Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well. Please tell me what you think about that idea in the story. I'd really like to know. I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading... Adieu!  
  
  



	6. Chapter Five

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"What!! You're crazy." Serena stated as she quickly scrambled to her feet. Ethan followed her up. "I'm not Serena. You're different from everyone else and you know it. Can't you feel a strong power growing inside of you. Telling you that I am right about this." Ethan stated strongly as he stood close to her, blocking her path of escape. "There's no such thing as a slayer. I'm not different, and I don't want anything to do with you or this power." Serena replied as she tried to move away but Ethan blocked her way. "Let me pass. Or I'll scream." Serena exclaimed simply as she stood there confidently. Ethan looked at her and nodded. "Fine. I'll let you pass, only after you hear me out. That's all I ask. Just let me talk." Ethan bargained. Serena nodded. A small smile spread across Ethan's lips. "You may not believe me, but you are the slayer. The chosen one, who alone, could fight the demons and creatures in the night. It's your destiny. I can prove it to you right now." Ethan said before he suddenly sent his fist flying straight for her face. Unknowing, to herself, Serena instinctively caught his fist in her hand seconds before it touched her face. Serena's eyes looked at Ethan and then at her hand before she backed away. "That doesn't prove anything. My brother taught me martial arts when I was little." Serena reasoned as she stared at him unbelieving. "Okay, so you're very good with your reflexes. I'll give you that one, but I doubt you have been trained for this." Ethan replied as he moved behind her and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Trust me. Now close your eyes." Serena did as he asked. "Focus on the sounds around you and focus on the farthest one you hear. Then I want you to open your eyes and look at where that sound is coming from. Understand." Ethan explained as Serena shook her head. Ethan stood behind her as he felt her body calm down underneath his palms. She was slowly breathing as she listened to the sounds. Serena could hear the lake rippling, the wind whistling through the trees, people laughing, but there was a voice that stood out from all the noise. It was a child, a boy, crying for help. His voice was scared and lost. It was becoming louder in her ears as she focused totally on him. Serena opened her eyes immediately as her eyes focused onto where she heard the voice. Her eyes stared across the lake and began to move closer to a group of trees on the other side where a boy was wandering alone. Normally from across the lake, the boy should be only a blur in her eyes but here he was, clear as day to her. She saw his face perfectly, the dark hair and brown eyes that filled with tears. Serena turned to Ethan.   
  
"I see a boy and he needs some help. How can I see that? He's too far." Serena said unsure as she began to run to the other side of the lake. Ethan followed her till they found the boy still wandering around, calling for help. Ethan stopped short as Serena continued on. "Hi. Is something wrong?" Serena asked concerned. The boy stopped moving as he looked at her as tears brimmed his eyes. "My dog... he ran... I lost him." The boy cried out loud. Serena let out a breathe of air. A lost dog. At least it's not a youma. Serena kneeled to the boy's level. "Why don't I help you look for you're dog. He couldn't have gotten too far." Serena offered as she pulled out a small pack of tissues from her pocket. "Here, dry your eyes." Serena said as she handed him a tissue. He looked at her curiously as he took the tissue and began to rub his eyes. "Never leave home with out them. Now let's go find your dog." Serena teased as she stood up offering her hand to the young boy. "Thank you. He's a golden retriever." The boy said as he started to call out a name. "Max! Max!" the boy hollered. "Is that his name? Max?" Serena asked as she glanced around the park for a golden retriever. "Yes. I just got him a couple of months ago and now I lost him." He said sadly. Serena stopped and faced him. "Don't blame yourself. It was probably an accident. C'mon, he might be near the picnic tables. I think I saw some people having a party. Maybe he felt hungry." Serena said as she lead him towards the picnic tables.  
  
As they were walking the little boy kept calling out for Max while also telling her about how he lost him. It seems he was out walking him while his parents were at home since he didn't live far from the park. While they were walking, John, the little boy, lost his grip on Max's leash as he chased after a stray cat.  
So here they were looking for Max. From time to time, Serena would glance behind herself to see Ethan close by smiling at her brightly. 'He must be enjoying this. But this doesn't explain a single thing about what he was saying. How can I be a.. what did he say? Slayer? Isn't that something you'd only see on tv.   
He has to be completely crazy. How long have I known him? Less than a day and I'm following his every word.' Serena mentally questioned her self as she focused her eyes in hopes of seeing the dog as easily as she saw the boy. As they neared the pinic tables, there was a large group of people gathered around. Children were running around and parents were cluttered in their small groups talking. Then she saw him, through all the hysteria of the people, Max was sitting not far from the tables under a tree chewing on a bone. Serena stared at the dog as her eyes automatically focused on the dog's collar. On the metal license she was able to make out the word 'Max' engraved on it. Serena let out a laugh. "I think I found your dog. He's over near the tree with a bone keeping him company." She stated as she saw John's eyes light up with joy as he hurried over to claim his dog. Luckily, Max didn't run away when John came running up to him. Serena stopped walking as she waited for Ethan to join her. "That was a nice thing you did." Ethan commented as he stood beside her. "It was the least I could do. I couldn't just leave him there after running all that way to see how he was." Serena remarked with a smile but her smile quickly went away. "I don't know how I did that or what is going on, but I do know I don't want anything to do with it. If you need a slayer, ask one of the sailor scouts. They already fight the so-called demons and creatures of the night. They're slayer material, I'm not. So I think you should just go." Serena exclaimed as she stared at the ground nervously. Ethan frowned. This wasn't going the way he planned. "What? Did you think she'd accept this 'bomb' you dropped on her with open arms?" Ethan reprimanded himself.   
  
"I can't do that. I was told that you're the only one who can be the slayer. It will lead to all your answers and more. Don't brush off the idea so easily. Here take this-" Ethan pulled out a card from his coat pocket. "It's my card. If you change you're mind, call me. Just promise me, to at least think about what I said." Ethan said hopefully. "I promise, but don't count on it. It was nice meeting you Ethan." Serena dismissed herself as she walked off to where John was sitting with Max. Ethan watched her talk to the boy while petting the dog before she continued on her way. Ethan stayed in the same spot till he couldn't see her anymore. A loud rumbling sound filled the sky. Ethan looked up to see gray clouds coming in from the east. "Looks like a storms coming." Ethan said amusingly before he started walking in the other direction, out of the park.  
***  
"Thanks for coming. I'm surprised Meatball head didn't try to tag along with you guys." Darien said as he blurted out the last part. The girls walked into his apartment but Lita hanged back a little. "Why would she try to tag along with us. We haven't been able to find her since you insulted her in the arcade." Lita accused before she continued walking into the living room. The other girls already seated themselves on the couches and chairs in the room. Darien walked over to the empty arm chair. "How can you be so mean to her? She has done nothing to you." Mina said questioningly. Darien leaned forward on the chair in anguish. "I know I shouldn't be mean to her. I'm sorry, but I can't explain it. Can we just get off the subject and discuss why we're really here." Darien interjected. The girls nodded silently. "Okay, the reason why I asked you to come here was because I met that girl from the park last night." Darien stated before he was bombarded with questions. "You met her? How?" Lita interrupted in shock. Darien looked at her in mock anger. "I'd tell you if you'd hold your questions till I'm finished." Darien said with a smile to show he was only joking. Lita blushed as she leaned back to listen to him intently.   
  
"Anyway, when I came home I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock against my door. I got up and opened it to find her lying on the floor injured. She was weak but she was still awake. I brought her inside and bandaged her wounds. When I got up this morning, she was already gone." Darien paused to make sure they were following him. "However, I think she knows that I am Tuxedo Mask." Darien concluded, leaving out certain parts he didn't feel like sharing with them. Like the kiss. Darien's mind lingered on that until he heard Raye speak up. "How can she know you're Tuxedo Mask? You weren't wearing you're suit were you?" Raye asked alarmed. Darien shook his head. "No. I was in my normal clothes, but I accidentally asked why she didn't go to the hospital like she told me she would and I guess she put one and two together." Darien answered. "Now she knows who you are. Great! Do you know why she was here? Was she following you?" Raye continued her questions. Darien leaned back as he looked up at the girls. "She wasn't following me. Remember the small girl that she saved." The girls nodded in agreement. "Well it seems like she came here to bring the girl home. This morning, the parents of the girl stopped me in the hall on my way out and asked if the girl they saw me take in was okay. So it was just coincidence that she was here." Darien explained with a dazed expression on his face. The room was silent as they took in what was going on. "Wow. Talk about above and beyond the call of duty. I totally forgot about the girl. I was only thinking about the youma and how happy I was when we won." Mina said guiltily. "I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing. How can we be so careless?" Amy said disappointedly. Darien noticed the tension growing in the room and felt it was time to ease it down. "Don't worry. You guys did a good job and the important thing is the little girl's alright. Now let's not dwell on it and go back on important matters. Okay?" Darien said. The girls smiled at him. "Yes, your majesty." The girls sang out in unison. Everyone laughed but were soon interrupted by a ringing sound. Each of them pulled out a wrist communicator and held it in front of them. Mina responded first. "Scouts here." Luna's feline face appeared on the view screen of the communicator. "I just wanted to inform you that we'll be training this weekend at O'Melveny Park. So prepare your camping gear and supplies. I want you all focused this weekend. The Negaverse is planning something and we have to be absolutely ready." Luna explained seriously. "Alright. We'll meet here, at Darien's apartment, tomorrow morning at seven." Mina replied before Luna signed off. Everyone looked at each other. "I guess we're going camping." Darien said before they began discussing what they were going to bring.  
***  
The rain poured heavily outside and thunder crashed harshly in the sky. Serena sat curled up, in the dark, on the couch with a blanket over herself as she comfortably watched, for the millionth time, 'Ever After'. It was one of her favorite movies especially since Nick used to watch it with her all the time even if he didn't want to. When they got the movie on video, she remembered sitting one the couch with Nick and Sammy on floor as they each shared a carton of chocolate chip ice cream. Serena smiled to herself. She had so many small moments with her brothers that always brought a smile to her face. Especially when she was feeling down. This was one of those times. Serena sat there staring peacefully at the screen.  
  
It was on the part when Danielle was swimming in the stream when Serena slowly began to fall asleep. Soon Serena was fully asleep as she began to dream while the movie went on.  
  
The night was dark and the only light came from the stars and moon in the sky. No one was on the marble patio overlooking an empty ocean except for a lonely girl, dressed in a light airy white gown with gold embroidered on the bodice. Her long silver hair was pinned up in a unique meatball style on each side as a crescent moon glowed brightly on her forehead. Her face was blurry as the image began to fade with the dark and another began to form out of the blue. Another girl stood in the middle of an empty cemetery. She stood there with a crossbow in her hands, dressed in a familiar black pants and shirt outfit. Her thick silver hair was held in a tight braid as she wandered the cemetery alone. The face was also vague as it began to disappear as well. Only to be replaced by another female figure. This one stood straight as a board in a sailor outfit, a skirt and high boots. Her hair was in a similar meatball style like the first image, but blonde. Soon four girls flanked her, two on each side while a man in a tuxedo stood directly behind the girl with a protective hand upon her shoulder. The faces of all the people were blurred and unclear.   
  
Soon Serena found herself standing alone in a empty courtyard as rain began to fall hard upon her. Her clothes were becoming soaked with water as she stood there unmoving. Her eyes traveled around as she searched for something... or actually someone. In the distance, Serena saw Nicholas standing there in his suit from the night he died. His clothes were clean and there was not a single drop of blood on his suit. Serena tried to move to him but was stopped when she felt another presence nearby. Slowly she turned around till she saw her family: her mom, her dad, and Sammy. They were standing together, staring at her with sympathy. Serena felt an emptiness fill her as she desperately tried to reach out to them. Suddenly as if she just stepped into a nightmare. A piercing scream filled the air as she watched her family fall to the floor, lifeless. Then she saw them. A woman with fiery red hair and a man with short white hair standing next to each other over her family. They were laughing madly as they glared at her in satisfaction.   
  
Serena ran towards them but no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't reach them. Another scream pierced the air as the rain came down much harder. Serena stood there as she wrapped her arms over herself as she collapsed to her knees. Laughing and screams rang through her ears while her mind kept repeating what Ethan told her just that afternoon. 'You're the chosen one, the slayer. It will help you answer your questions and more. You're the only one. Trust me.' Ethan's voice repeated over and over in her mind as she closed her eyes to shield it from the dark that taunted her. She was alone without her family. Without Nick. Tears escaped her eyes as flashes attacked her continuingly. She saw herself. Fighting a faceless monster with Ethan fighting by her side. She saw the scouts surrounding her. Darien turning his back on her. Then finally she saw herself standing, indifferently, alone in the middle of the park looking over the lake as she watched her nightmare take away her family, her hope, and her soul.  
  
"No..." Serena screamed as she woke up in fear and restlessness. Her mind was uneasy as she pulled off her blankets to lessen the heat she felt from the dream. 'What was all that? Who were those people?' Serena thought uncertainly. An eerie feeling absorbed her and it wasn't a pleasing one. She needed to find out what it meant. If it meant something at all. Serena took a deep breathe before she looked at the white card next to the couch. "What's going on with me? What if I am what Ethan says I am. What about my family, what if something happens to them." Serena shivered at the thought. "No. I can't let that happen. I need to know the truth. If Ethan is telling the truth." Serena thought out loud to herself before she picked up the card in her hand. "Ethan Roarke" It said simply along with his address and phone number. Serena stared at it for a while longer as her mind replayed her choices over and over till her mind settled on seeing Ethan tomorrow morning. 'What am I going to do if he is right? I don't even know...I just-' Serena cut off her thoughts in frustration as she laid back onto the couch. Pulling the blanket over her now cold skin, Serena listened to the drumming of the rain outside as she thought of how her life was now turning into a nightmare, in a sense. Changing suddenly before her eyes without a warning. The only thing stopping it from engulfing her completely was a single decision. To believe or not to believe, that is the question. Serena sighed. "It seems like I'm going to need to take a leap of fate on this." Serena chided before she placed the card down and fell into another restless sleep.  
***  
TBC  
  
Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send some feedback. Thanks. :)  
  
I'll send the next chapter soon... Au Revoir.  



	7. Chapter Six

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"IMBECILES! You've failed me one too many times." A woman screamed over a mass of creatures in front of her. She stood tall with a long staff in her hand. She had fiery red hair and dark cold eyes that matched her dark blue gown. Her face was smooth and white yet it showed wickedness in her mannerisms. Legions of soldiers and youmas waited for her commands that they easily obeyed. She was their master, their leader, and their queen. Queen Beryl, ruler of the Negaverse, looked at her worthless servants in disgust. Time and time again, she sent out youmas to gather energy for their cause and to put an end to those miserable scouts, but every single time they failed. Her fight to gain total control over Earth was falling from her grasps and it was time she took matters into her own hands.  
  
"Jedite, Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephlite come to me." Beryl called out to the crowd. Four men stepped forward in perfect order. Each dressed in a gray soldier's uniform, standing tall and proud, they approached her and kneeled in her presence. "My queen." They said in unison before they rose to their feet. "We're loosing and suffering greatly with each battle. Our energy is decreasing with each youma I send out. I must conserve my resources, so I'm sending you four. You are each magnificent in your fighting skills and I trust you to accomplish your mission." She exclaimed proudly as she looked at her head generals. She looked at each of them closely.   
  
First, was Jedite, the youngest of the four. He stood to be 5'11", with blonde hair, and the hottest temper. In the battlefield, he was the most determined to win. Defeat was not an option for him and that was a quality, Beryl looked at highly. Standing next to Jedite was Nephlite. He was 6'0", long brown hair, and was one of her smartest soldiers she had. He thought things through before he acted. He was excellent in tactics but he had something that Beryl disliked immensely, a sense of compassion. No matter how small it was, she still sensed it inside of him and she knew it would be one of his worst flaws. Then there was Zoisite, another ruthless fighter. He hated loosing and would win at anything, in anyway possible. Even if it meant going against all moral codes or rules of war. Finally, Beryl looked at her finest general in command. Malachite was first in command and he proved to be a focused, strong, and fierce leader especially during the battle with the Moon Kingdom, so long ago. Beryl recalled that day, the day the Negaverse lost. It brought rage in her every time she recalled that day. The Negaverse was so close to winning but those annoying scouts and Queen Serenity ruined it for her. Trapping them and bringing them into this horrid future on Earth. Trapped hiding in some unknown dimension, surviving on barely enough energy. It certainly boiled her anger to ablaze inside of her. The Silver Imperium Crystal was her undoing, but now she had the chance to reclaim her glory again. This time she would prevail even if it meant killing every single living being on Earth. Beryl smiled at the thought before she resumed her focus on the task at hand.  
  
Moving closer to the generals, Beryl stopped and stared at each one. "As you know, the Sailor Scouts have regrouped and are now becoming a torn in my side once again. Yet, they don't have the Silver crystal. That means it's still hidden somewhere on Earth. We must find it before they do." Beryl exclaimed strongly. The generals nodded. Jedite stepped forward. "My Queen, what do you want us to do?" Jedite asked awaiting her response. "There is a prophecy that speaks of a warrior of light, a trinity, a single essence with strength beyond time. One who will emerge from the darkness bringing an end and a beginning." Beryl passed to see if they were still understanding her. "The prophecy goes on, but this is what you must focus your efforts on. This being, this warrior of light is our key to finding the Silver crystal. It's the only thing possible to destroy or begin a world. Find me the warrior and the crystal." Beryl explained passionately.   
  
"We will do as you command, your highness. We won't fail you." Malachite said as he bowed in respect. The other generals followed in suit. "Good. See that you don't, but understand this. If you do fail, you will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Beryl finished. The generals agreed before the disappeared into thin air. Beryl stood there looking at her subjects with a smirk upon her face before she walked to her throne of silver and black. "My time is near and this time, Serenity, you won't be here to stop me." Beryl thought to herself in satisfaction.  
****  
Serena woke up a little worse for wear as she quickly took a shower and changed so she could meet Ethan before he went off to any meetings. As Serena grabbed her helmet and keys she stopped to check the clock. "6:45" Serena read as a small groan escaped her lips. "It's too early to be chasing after a guy especially when you haven't sleep a wink." Serena joked as she walked out the door locking it behind her.   
She got onto her motorcycle and rode out towards Ethan's house near the Starlight Tower.  
  
As she sped down the empty streets her mind was contemplating how she was going to approach Ethan. "Hi! I know I told you not to count on me coming back, but well.. Here I am." Serena said to herself mockingly. "Just be blunt. Hey, I had the strangest dream and I think it means something. You might be right." Serena said again. A small grin crept on her face. "Much improved. I think I'll stick with that one." Serena said with a laugh. Soon Serena found herself passing Darien's apartment when she noticed the girls were outside on the sidewalk with camping gear and bags. Serena looked further ahead to see Darien near a van, loading some of the gear they had. "I wonder what they're up to." Serena thought as she pulled up next to them.   
  
"Darien, do you need any help?" Amy asked from her spot next to Lita. Darien stood at the back of the van piling the bags on top of each other. "No that's fine, Ames. By the way, where are Artemis and Luna. Shouldn't they be here now?" Darien asked back. Amy looked around and noticed a familiar purple-coated feline sitting on the roof of the van. "Yup. Luna's here. She's right above you." Amy said with laughing with the other girls. Darien looked up and there she was sitting there regally. "Morning, Luna." Darien said before he continued what he was doing. "Morning, Darien. You better hurry. Artemis is already on his way there to set up your training exercises. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Luna informed. Darien nodded. "Okay." He turned back to Amy. "I guess I'll need your help guys, if we want to get there on time." Darien exclaimed as the girls brought the rest of the gear and began to pile it neatly into the van.   
  
While they were finishing packing everything, a near loud motor turned off right behind them. Raye and Lita turned back to see who it was. It was a woman on a black motorcycle. She gracefully got off and dusted off her black pants and jacket. "Who's that?" Raye turned to Darien. "Darien, does she live in your building?" Raye asked softly as Darien and the rest of the girls looked to see what she was talking about. The young woman was walking towards them with her helmet still on. She stopped when she was only a few feet from them. Everyone stayed silent until Amy pushed past Lita and greeted the woman. "Hi. Do you need any help?" Amy asked courteously. The woman shook her head. "No, thanks. I was just wondering what you guys were up to, actually I was curious." She said in a deep tone. "Oh well we're going camping for the weekend. A little get together we're having before graduation." Amy replied simply. "But graduation isn't four another four months, is it not?" She asked inquisitively. Amy looked at her nervously. "Well um..-" "It is, but Darien here is graduating early. We wanted to spend more time with him. Anyway, why all the questions? Who are you anyway?" Raye shot back annoyed by the stranger's questions. The woman shrugged. "No reason. I just was curious especially since I saw a purple cat talking to you. It was quite peculiar." She tossed back before turning back to her back. "It was nice speaking with you." She called as she got onto her bike. "Have fun camping." She said as she started her engine. "By the way, Darien thanks for the jacket. Later." She finished as she waved to them before she pulled out from the curb and rode off down the street.   
  
The girls looked at Darien quizzically. Darien stared off at the girl driving away as he tried to remember what she was wearing. That's when he remembered. "Crap. That was her. The girl from the other night. She took my jacket." Darien trailed off in exasperation. He couldn't believe it. There she was right before his eyes and he didn't realize it. 'At least I know what to look for, a black motorcycle.' Darien said to himself. "Are you sure it was her? Oh my gosh. If she knows who you are what if she puts us together as the scouts. It wouldn't be that hard." Mina exclaimed in fear. "She could be working for the Negaverse. We have to find her. We can't let her tell that snake, Beryl, who we are." Raye added forcefully. The girls nodded in response. Darien stood there stunned. His mind questioned their logic. 'She can't be working for the Negaverse. She was so kind to the girl and she didn't seem evil.' Darien thought to himself. 'That's probably because you were too absorbed in her beauty.' Darien scolded.  
"Scouts. We'll deal with this problem later. We have to go now. If she is a threat, you're going to need to be prepared for anything. So let's go." Luna interrupted before she jumped into the van. "Luna's right. We better go and start training. Who knows what Beryl has planned next." Lita concluded as the girls began to pile into the van. Darien followed along and got into the driver's seat as his mind began to question Selene's integrity. Was she the enemy or an ally?  
  
Serena finally pulled up to a two story brick building after nearly five minutes or so of riding. Though it did take a little longer after her stop by the girls. "Camping? I wonder." Serena pondered as she got off her bike. At first, when she stopped by the girls it was only to see what they were doing until she noticed Darien talking to a cat. Serena couldn't see if the cat was really talking but when she tried to focus on that cat, she heard it. A female voice being vocalize from the cat's mouth. It was shocking to say the least. Serena looked at the girls as well as Darien and they weren't surprised at all. Serena shrugged off the thought for now as she made her way to the front door. Politely, she knocked once and waited patiently at the door but there was no answer.  
  
After a few minutes of knocking and waiting, Serena finally decided to go. She turned and headed out when a voice called out to her. "I'm glad you came. Care to come in?" Ethan said casually as she turned around to face him. He was leaning against the doorframe in black sweats and a tank top. Serena glanced at him appreciatively. She had to admit he was handsome and finely toned. "I'm surprised I didn't notice, even under the Armani suit." Serena chided to herself with a smile. "Find something amusing?" Ethan asked smugly with a slight smirk across his lips. Serena raised an eyebrow, refusing to appear embarrassed. "Yes, I do. You look quite different from yesterday. It must be the hair." Serena tossed back. Ethan couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. My hair is much different from yesterday. I'm glad you noticed." Ethan said sarcastically, knowing full well that his hair didn't amuse her.   
  
Serena smiled but soon became serious as she looked at him completely. "I really hope I'm not disturbing you. You look like you just woke up." She commented remorsefully. Ethan stood up from the wall and walked up to her. "You didn't wake me up. Actually I was just practicing." He reassured her. Serena looked up at him curiously. "Practicing what?" She questioned. "Fighting. Training really. Care to join me?" Ethan offered with a hint of hope in his eyes. Serena thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know how to fight. I never even threw a punch before." Serena feigned innocently. Ethan glanced at her suspiciously. "Didn't you tell me before that your brother taught you martial arts?" Ethan replied, not believing her. "He taught me to anticipate punches especially since he kept trying to sneak up on me and practice one of his new moves he learned in class. I never learned how to fight though. So I don't think I'll be much of a challenge for you." Serena lied as she remembered the lessons she took along side Nick as she purposely tried to look inferior and ashamed. Ethan smiled understandingly at her.   
  
"That's okay. I'll teach you. Seeing how you can already anticipate getting hit. I could just show you how to hit back. Okay?" Ethan asked as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. Serena turned her head towards him. "Okay, only if you tell me more about this slayer thing. That's why I came here in the first place." Serena revealed. Ethan nodded. "I can do that. Let's go inside." Ethan said as he lead her into his home. Serena walked boldly beside him but her mind questioned her decision. "What am I getting myself into?" Serena said to herself when she thought about sparing against this complete stranger.  
***  
"Mars Fireballs Charge!" Raye cried as she aimed for Mina who was hiding behind some trees. "Hey! Watch it! You almost burned my hair!" Mina yelled as she sprinted from her hiding place. "Sorry about that, Venus." Raye apologized as the others joined them. "So what are we going to do today?" Mina asked brightly. They finally arrived at O'Melvany Park two hours ago and now it was already 11:00am. When they finished unloading all their gear and setting up camp they decided to transform and warm up before Artemis and Luna started their training.   
  
Luna and Artemis finally approached them. Luna nimbly jumped onto the nearest tree limb so she could be leveled with the scouts. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. you'll be divided into three groups. Raye and Mina will have the red flag. Lita and Amy the green, and Darien the black." Amy went to one of the packs and grabbed out the colored flags. She handed each one a colored flag while Luna continued talking. "The object of the exercise is to practice your ability in hand to hand combat. No powers. You will go in your groups into the woods and hunt the groups till the last group is standing, understand?" Luna instructed. Everyone nodded before splitting up into their groups. Artemis jumped onto the limb next to Luna. "This is going to be interesting." Artemis commented before Luna searched for the scouts. They were no where to be seen. Luna called out the signal to begin and soon there were rustling in the trees as the scouts began their hunt.  
  
Darien stood by himself as he listened for the scouts. He moved swiftly through the trees till he came up to a small clearing. He stopped in the middle and closed his eyes as he began to listen carefully for any sound. Suddenly he heard a twig snap northeast of him. Darien quickly opened his eyes and ran off in that direction. As he moved closer to the source of the sound, he saw Amy leaning against a tree with a small gash on her leg. Darien's face filled with concern. "Amy, are you alright?" He exclaimed as he   
began to run up to help her. "What happened? Where's Lita?" Darien said but soon trailed off when reality finally dawned on him a little too late. In an instant, Darien felt a strong arm grab him from behind before he immediately found himself being flipped face down onto the ground. "Right here, your highness." Lita said as she pinned Darien long enough to grab his flag off his arm. "That was easy." Amy giggled as she walked over to them. "That wasn't fair. You tricked me." Darien protested as he climbed to his feet. "I'm sorry Darien, but it is completely fair. They used their brains to trap you and it teaches you another lesson. Never let your guard down even if it's a familiar face. The enemy might use any means, like an injured teammate, to get you when you least expect it." Luna explained seriously before she looked over at Lita and Amy. "Good job, girls. I'm very impressed." Luna complimented them proudly. "But you didn't have to hurt yourself Amy." Luna concluded as she tossed a worried look at Amy's leg. Amy smiled triumphantly. "Don't worry, Luna. I didn't cut myself. See-" Amy pulled out a tissue from the inside of her glove and neatly wiped off the blood from her leg to show no scar or cut. "Lita and I found some red berries in some bushes. I smeared some of it on my leg, so from a distance it would look like I was really bleeding." Amy said proudly. Darien began to clap as a laugh exploded from his lips. "Smart move." Darien glanced around. "I guess you both should get started on tracking Mina and Ray, before they get you." Darien suggested. The two girls nodded before they sprinted off into the woods.  
  
Darien smiled to himself as he dusted off some dirt that was on his suit. "Care to spar your highness?" Artemis asked as he walked up next to Luna. Darien looked down at him and smirked. "I'd love to but I can't if you're a cat." Darien replied as he began to head for camp. Artemis looked at Luna and smiled. "Wait. Prince." Artemis called out as a bright light flashed around him. Darien turned around and watched a tall man with white looking hair, blue eyes, and a crescent moon on his forehead replace his four-legged companion. "Artemis?" Darien asked in shock. Artemis nodded. "In the flesh, literally." Artemis fell into a fighting stance. "Ready for a small match?" Artemis asked smiling. Darien agreed as he took his position. "Ready when you are." "Let's go then." Then they were off.  
  
Darien and Artemis started circling each other while Luna sat up in a tree watching. A minute passed till Darien made the first move. Throwing a sharp punch towards Artemis's face, but it was quickly dodged as Artemis flipped backwards while kicking Darien square in the chest at the same time. Darien stumbled back but still stayed on his feet. "Do you think we'll ever find the Princess or Sailor Moon?" Darien asked as he did a jump kick, hitting Artemis hard in the chest. Artemis took a deep breath before jumping back into position. "I don't know. I'm starting to wonder if they even exists but we won't stop looking. We have to focus on our training and our strength without them though." Artemis answered as he quickly punched Darien in the face. They continued fight as they also began to converse all at once. Darien felt his cheek before smoothly initiating several punches of his own. "I agree. How about the Negaverse? Do you think they'll try something while we're out here?" Darien asked as he finally swept Artemis off his feet. He landed straight onto the ground on his back. "I don't know. I hope not." Artemis answered as he began to take several breaths. Darien nodded as he reached out and helped Artemis onto his feet. Artemis looked over at Darien challengingly. "Care for another round?"  
***  
Ethan lead her through his home till they reached one of the back rooms. When Ethan opened the door, Serena walked in first to see a room filled with training equipment. There were mats on the floor, a punching bag and weights alongside the side wall. On the other side of the room their was a rope that lead all the way up to the ceiling, a few gymnastic equipment like the balancing beam, and then there were some weapons on the other side. The weapons consisted of long bows, swords, daggers, crossbows, and other goodies that she never tried before.   
  
"Nice room. This is where your train right?" Serena asked foolishly. "Yup this is where I train. By the way, can you fight in those clothes or do you want another set?" Darien asked concerned. Serena looked at her clothes. It was a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt with flat sneakers. "Yea, I can stay in these clothes. Thanks for the offer though." Ethan nodded. "Okay. I guess the first thing we should do is practice hand to hand. Okay?" Ethan asked as he walked over to the middle of the mats. Serena followed and stood across him with only socks covering her feet. "So how do we start this?" "Simple. Just follow my moves and get into the music." Ethan explained with a laugh as grabbed a remote from the table and turned on one of the CDs he was listening to before. "Music?" Serena asked unsure. "It helps keep the tempo and it keeps you from getting bored." Ethan said as he placed his full attention on her.  
  
"Why don't we just start and you can tell me how to do it later." Serena asked as she stood in front of him. Ethan nodded. "Good idea." Ethan responded before he became completely serious. A fast paced music began as they began to circle each other. No one was making the first move as Serena began to start up a conversation. "So, explain to me this whole slayer thing. Why me? What does it mean?" Serena asked as she willingly made the first move. Quickly she threw a weak punch at him, which he easily evaded. "Well, it's foretold that in every generation, one girl, alone, will stand against the evil. She is you." Ethan threw a fast right hook but Serena caught his fist in her arm before it touched her face. Serena smiled at him. "The reason on why. It's unknown, you've been given a gift from birth. There is something in your past that makes you the slayer. It's up to you to find out." Ethan said cryptically. Serena stopped and looked at him annoyed. "That's it? That's all you can tell me. I'm supposed to be the slayer because of my past and I have to find out why. Talk about vague. It doesn't help me whatsoever." Serena said frustrated before she performed a sharp side kick, hitting Ethan directly in the chest. Ethan stumbled slightly. "I don't need this confusion in my life. If you can't give me any straight answers or solid concrete proof. I'm not believing you." She said force fully before she threw a hard punch at him. Ethan saw it coming and blocked it efficiently. Ethan looked at her sympathetically and amazed. "You've had dreams right? That's why you're here in the first place. Those dreams are describing you're future, you're past, and you're present. Every little detail is something that's going to effect you in someway. You're hair. That's part of it too. It's a symbol of your status and who you are. Then these powers you feel. Those are you, it's part of you and you can't deny it. Can't runaway from it." Ethan spoke passionately as they finally began to spar. "How do you know all that? I never told anyone." Serena asked. Ethan looked at her seriously. "Like I said it was prophesized." Ethan concluded before Serena fell into the match.  
  
They began to throw punches and kicks at each other at a fast speed. Each blocking and counterattacking as if they were moving on automatic. Tension began to build with each punch. Serena fought Ethan as if she were fighting away her demons inside of her. She didn't see Ethan, she saw Matthew, she saw her brother dead in her arms, and she saw her nightmare playing before her eyes as she let herself go. Recalling all the martial arts classes she took, all the moves Nick showed her, and all the strength she built up inside, she fought Ethan as if she would be free of everything as long as she could beat him.  
  
Ethan started fighting defensively as the woman he thought couldn't even throw a punch was fighting against him like pro. She used moves that nearly knocked him to the ground. It was getting harder to plant a solid punch against her especially in the state she was in. He looked in her eyes and they were filled with raw emotion that it pained him with guilt for even bringing her into his world. His world of demons and slayers. Over the years he lived on earth, he has never felt so much remorse over a single person before. It startled him to feel such strong emotion towards her but he couldn't help it. She was struggling and he only heightened it.   
  
"So what if all you say is true. What if my hair does turns silver and my dreams are predicting my life. I can't be this person you want me to be. I don't even know how. Please, don't ask me to be." Serena said as she cunningly swept him off his feet with her legs. Ethan flew to the floor and landed hard on his back. Serena kneeled down, pinning him down with her knee. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just- UGH!!!" Serena cried out as she clutched her head in pain. She moved away from Ethan and kneeled on the floor as she cried out. Ethan instinctively got up and went to her side. "Serena. What's wrong? Tell me." Ethan pleaded as he tried to hold her shaking body. Serena's eyes were filled with pain as she saw in her mind's eye, images. People were being drained of their life. Two different creatures were attacking innocent people on the streets. One looked human with a demon face. The other was a youma with fire for hair and sharp nails that dug into a person's flesh. She saw it, everything even the pain the victims felt. Their cries echoed in her mind as she felt a pull to go to them. To help them, if only to alleviate the vicious pain she was feeling, but she knew it was more than that. She had to help them because how could she do anything less. Through the throbbing pain in her mind, Serena faced Ethan. "Demons... people... dying." Serena blurted out as she hurried to her feet. Ethan got up and went beside her. "We have to go. They need help."  
***  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you think? Please send some feedback.. thanks. :)  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Serena rushed out of Ethan's house as her body shook in pain as she made her way to her bike. Just when she was about to climb onto the seat, Ethan pulled out from his garage in a black Ford Mustang convertible. Ethan turned toward her. "Get in." Ethan ordered. Serena hesitated but agreed as she hurried to the passenger seat of the car. "Let's go." She said once she got in. Ethan nodded before he backed up and sped down the street. "Go to Lincoln Plaza." Serena instructed as she leaned back against the chair as more flashes and voices filled her mind. Every minute they wasted on getting there, another person fell, and it angered her even more.   
  
"Why am I in so much pain? Is this part of my destiny? To want to die just as long as this ends." Serena blurted out as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Ethan stole a glance at her pained figure as he tried to still stay focused on the road. "No. This isn't part of your powers. I don't understand why you're feeling any pain. You're only supposed to sense the threat but not feel anything besides a eerie sensation." Ethan explained concerned. Serena stayed quiet as Ethan continued to drive at a break neck speed. Luckily, there were no police officers nearby. Serena thought as she continued her deep breathing. A sign escaped her lips as it began to help lessen the pain in her mind. The headaches were lessening as she slowly focused on what she was going to do once she got to the plaza. There were two demons; one she identified as a youma and the other Ethan said was a vampire. So that meant one could easily be killed with a stake in the heart while the other would take a little more work. Serena faced Ethan with a calm and cool expression as she kept her deep breathing steady as she suppressed the high emotions of the victims.  
  
"Do you have any weapons, stakes, or something?" Serena asked as she waited for his reply. "Yeah. Behind my seat, there should be a black bag. You'll find all you need in there." He said as he made a turn towards the plaza. Serena looked up to see the plaza only a block or so away. "Thanks." She said while she grabbed the bag and brought it up to her. Quickly, she opened it reveal bottles of holy water, crosses, a couple of daggers, several stakes, and a regular 45 mm. "Quite an assortment of weapons." Serena commented as she pulled out two stakes and tucked one in the small of her back under her shirt and placed the other one in one of her sleeves. She also grabbed one of the knives and kept it in her hands. "This will do. What do you need?" Serena asked as she began to grab a stake out for him. "Don't worry." Ethan pulls into an empty parking lot where several people are lying unconscious on the floor. "We're here. You better go." Ethan said. Serena nodded as she jumped out of the car and began to run towards the middle of the plaza.   
  
Ethan parked and watched her go as he made his way to the trunk of his car. Once he opened it, he pulled out a long thin case. Opening it, he revealed a long smooth and sharp broad sword. The hilt was decorated with intricate Celtic designs, which also decorated the blade. It appeared heavy but was light in his grasp. Ethan brought it up to him as a flash of green surrounded the sword for only an instant. Ethan held it tight in his right hand as he closed his trunk. "I never thought I'd need you again, old friend." He said to himself before he placed the sword in its scabbard that he placed around his waist. With his weapon in hand, Ethan ran after Serena.  
  
"What's taking them so long? The scouts should be here by now." Jedite said out loud as he floated in mid air, watching the two demons attacking the people in the plaza. People tried to run but were immediately stopped by one of the demons. It was a successful plan; the Negaverse was gaining so much energy from these pathetic humans. Jedite smirked as he watched a young woman fall to the ground from the youma's grasp. "Perfect." He commented until a screeching vampire abruptly interrupted him.  
  
Jedite looked down to see the vampire he recruited crying out in pain as his back began to burn. "What the-" Jedite mumbled as his eyes traveled around the area as he looked for one of the scouts but he didn't see any of them except for a casual human with silver hair running towards the vampire. "Take this." He heard her yell as she threw a stake directly into the vampire's heart with ease. Jedite watched as the vampire dissolved into dust, leaving the youma by itself.   
"Run! Everyone, get out of here." Serena yelled to the small remaining group of people who were crowded against a wall. The youma was about to stop them but she quickly jumped kicked him away. Furious the youma went after her, giving the people time to run away safely. Serena faced the youma. It was twice her size and was mad as heck. "So how do you want to do this? I go first, you go first, or you just die?" Serena stated casually as she pulled out her dagger. The youma began to approach her as she hurried and kicked it powerfully across the face. It stumbled back but was still able to backhand Serena at the same time. Serena flew a few feet from the blow as she collapsed ungracefully to the floor. Serena lay there dazed. "Ugh.. that hurt." Serena mumbled as she climbed up to her feet only to be grabbed on the shoulders by the youma. Pulling her closer to its face, Serena turned her head away in disgust. "Man, you're ugly." Serena insulted as she brought her hands around the youma's arms before she pulled back hard, tossing it smoothly over her head. Serena got off the ground again and rushed to the youma as she plunged the dagger straight through the youma's heart. Serena moved back as she watched the youma. It didn't move, but a discomforting laughter filled the air. Serena looked around but no one was there.  
  
"You can't kill the youma through the heart. It's not a vampire." the voice laughed hysterically. "Who are you?" Serena questioned as she continued looking around. "Up here." He said as Serena looked up to see a man in a gray uniform floating high in the air. "I'm Jedite, general for the Negaverse and your executioner." He said evily as he turned to look at the youma that was already getting up. "I think you got him mad." He jibed amusingly. Serena shot him a cold look. "Once I'm done with him, I've got a few words to say to you." She said as she refocused onto the youma. He laughed loudly. "Not tonight, human, but I'll be watching you." Jedite said as he disappeared into thin air. Serena ignored the urge to look back to see if he was still there as she faced the youma. It stood only a few feet from her as it effortlessly pulled out the dagger from its chest. "I'm going to need some help. Where are those damn scouts?" Serena cursed as she pulled out her only remaining weapon, a stake.   
  
"I guess I'm on my own still." Serena answered herself as she charged at the youma. Throwing a fast right hook, Serena began to fight hand-to-hand with the youma. Putting all her strength with each move, the youma was slowly loosing energy. Serena felt herself becoming slower as they continued fighting, neither getting higher than the other. "Ethan, where are you?" Serena mumbled as she forcefully kicked the youma straight in the chest. The youma flew back a few feet before a single swipe of a sword cut off its head. Serena stared in amazement as she saw a sword out of nowhere slice right through the youma's neck. Silent, she stood there completely dumbfounded as she watched the youma fall besides its severed head, revealing Ethan standing there holding a long broad sword in his hands.  
  
"Better late than never, aye?" Ethan chided as he stepped over the youmas carcass towards her. "Yeah, right. What's with the sword." Serena waited for an answer as she looked at the youma. "So what happens now? Does it go poof like the vampire?" Serena asked as she looked at the youma. "Just watch." Ethan answered as they continued to stare silently. Moments later, a blue mist escaped from the youma's body as it drifted through the air, surrounding the victims in the plaza. "What's happening?" Serena stuttered in shock as she watched the mist be absorbed by the people. Suddenly everyone began to wake up as if they were just sleeping. Ethan leaned closer to her as people began to become fully awake. "Every time a youma steals a persons life, it only absorbs it into its own body. Once you kill a youma whatever lives it has absorbed goes back to its original owner." Ethan explained. Serena nodded as she looked around to see people walking away casually, as if nothing happened. Then something caught her eyes instantly. Several bodies at the far end of the area where no one was walking past were lifeless bodies. Serena looked around to see if anyone noticed, but no one did or they weren't reacting to it. "Ethan, look over by the trees." Serena said as she began to run to them. Ethan followed her. Serena stopped once she reached a small little boy. He was lying face down on the floor and his skin was pale. Serena placed her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse, there was none, but she did see two puncture wounds on the side of his neck. "Oh my god." Serena said as she pulled back her hand. "They're dead, aren't they?" Serena asked softly as she looked up to see four other like him. Ethan kneeled next to her and looked at the boy in sadness. "Yes, they're dead. The vampire killed them. Their blood as been drained, they can't come back like the others." Ethan said solemnly. Serena stared at the bodies for a while till she finally stood up and faced Ethan. "We have to call the police. They need to be buried by their families. It's all that we can do now." Serena said as she turned away and began to walk towards the parking lot. Ethan watched her go as he pulled out his cell phone and called the police to clean up after a criminal they couldn't blame. Once he finished the call, he ran over to Serena and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as she shook in defeat.  
***  
"Scouts! Darien! Come here!" Luna yelled as everyone came running to her. "What's wrong, Luna?" Amy asked concerned. "Read this." Luna said as she nudged the newspaper in front of her. Amy took it and opened it as she began to read out loud. "Four dead. Unknown person rescues others. Where are the Scouts?" "What!" Raye interrupted Amy. Amy ignored her outburst and continued reading. "Last night, at Lincoln Plaza. Police received an anonymous phone call, which lead them to four dead bodies in the middle of the plaza. Investigators interviewed some other victims that spoke up about the incident. It seems that two youmas were attacking innocent bystanders. They would have continued but were courageously stopped by a woman with silver hair. No one really saw her face, so her identity is unknown." Amy looked up from the paper. "The rest continues on vague interviews with some witnesses as well as comments on why we failed to show up." Amy finished as she folded the paper. Everyone was silent until Artemis spoke. "I think we got our answer, they did attack while we were gone." Artemis stated. Darien nodded to him as he took the newspaper from Amy and began to read it for himself. As he did that, the girls continued talking. "Who in the world is this woman? She's going around doing our job!" Raye said hotly. Mina shook her head. "It's a good thing she did or more people would have died last night." Mina concluded rationally. "She's right." Luna jumped down from her spot on the tree stump. "We better head back in case the Negaverse tries something again. Maybe we'll find the girl." Luna finished as everyone went to pack. At the car, Darien quietly placed all the bags inside.   
  
"Darien, do you think she is an ally or an enemy?" Mina asked as she came up to him. "I doubt she's an enemy but I don't trust her to be an ally. We don't know who she is. She probably could be a wolf in sheep's clothing, for all I know." Darien replied. Mina nodded. "We have to find out when we get back." Mina said simply. "I agree." Darien closed the back doors of the van. "Alright. Let's go." He announced as everyone began to pile into the cars.  
***  
"My queen, a woman stopped me from gathering the energy you needed. She was uniquely strong, but she wasn't a scout. I stayed and watched, invisible to her, as she fought my youma with unbound strength as well as stamina. She isn't like a normal human, perhaps she might be the one we're looking for, but there was another. A man with a sword came from behind and made the final blow against the youma. I felt great energy from him. I don't think he's a normal human. His essence is different from the others." Jedite reported as he stood in front of Queen Beryl in her throne room.  
  
Beryl sat on her throne, listening closely to what he said. After a few seconds of silence, she sat up and looked at him decisively. "I want you to keep an eye on them and make sure which one is the warrior. Lure them out and then capture them. I need the warrior alive. Don't fail me, Jedite as well as the other generals or I will take your lives instead." Beryl reassured him. Jedite bowed before he disappeared.   
  
Jedite reappeared in a cold plain room where the other generals were gathering around a table in the middle of the room. "Beryl wants us to keep surveillance on the woman I saw and the man that came to her rescue. Either can be the warrior and she wants them alive. So let's find a way to lure them out." Jedite said as he opened the topic of their meeting. The other generals nodded as they began to discuss ways to force the warrior to use their total powers so they'd know the truth, but how was the question. They argued and contributed their ideas one by one until they finally came up with the perfect plan.   
  
Malachite stood up and smiled devilishly. "Once I know that girl's thoughts, we'll be able to use that against her. She'll be helpless and desperate enough to use whatever powers she possess, that is, if she is the warrior, but if she isn't..." "We kill her." Jedite filled in as he joined Malachite's side. "How about the guy. What should we do about him." Jedite asked. Malachite looked at him smugly. "The girl is the key. You said it yourself, he rescued her from the youma. Maybe if we use her as bait, he'll come again to her rescue. Then when he does, we have them, trapped like birds in a cage." Malachite confirmed positively. "Let's begin then, we find the girl and bring her life to the ground."   
***  
"So how was your weekend?" Serena asked enthusiastically as she walked with the girls. "Keep it down, meatball head." Raye scolded. Serena looked at Raye and just made a face as she hit something hard and warm. Serena quickly jumped back to see Darien in his usual attire. "Watch it, Meatball Head. Someone can die because of you." Darien insulted. Serena froze for a moment as his comment about someone dying because of her brought back the memories of the four that died the other night. He was right, someone could die because of her. She didn't get there on time. They didn't need to die. They could be alive if only she followed her gut instincts from the start.   
  
Serena looked up at Darien and decided to let his insult slide but then she noticed the stares from the girls. She must have looked so ridiculous standing there silently. She had no other choice, but to perform one more act. Serena took a deep breath as she built up her voice. "Don't call me that! I don't need to take this from you! You don't understand anything. You're just a jerk! WAHHH!" Serena whined annoyingly after she realized she was reprimanding Darien instead of her original idea of whining. Everyone shuddered from the loud noise. Serena noticed their reactions and stopped immediately. "I can't do this right now. I'm so tired." Serena mumbled to herself as she began to recall again the dead boy she couldn't save. Serena silently walked past Darien and went towards her home.   
  
Serena walked home by herself as she passed by a store window. As she glanced at her reflection she saw strands of silver instead of her blonde hair. "Oh no. I have to get home." Serena said as she began to walk faster down the sidewalk. As she hurried she didn't notice a group of men walking towards her. Suddenly, Serena felt arms clamp onto her shoulders. Her head shot up to look into dark brown eyes. Their eyes locked and Serena stared at him intently for a minute before she broke the gaze. She looked at him fully. He had long brown hair and he still stood in front of her with his arms on her. Serena quickly glanced at his companions. She didn't recognize any of them but the shorthaired brunette looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite figure out why. "I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me." Serena said polite as she knocked the man's arms off her easily. The man nodded as the men separated to open a space for her. "Thank you." Serena said as she stared at the suspiciously. "No, thank you." He responded icily. Serena shivered from his voice before she continued on her way.   
  
The group of men stood there as they watched her go. "Nephlite, did you get what we wanted?" The shorthaired brunette asked as his hair turned into pure blond. Jedite smiled once his hair was fully back to normal. "I did. Now let the games begin. I think we have a plane to catch." Nephlite commented before they disappeared.  
***  
Darien walked quietly as he thought about Serena. He was a jerk and he admitted to it a thousand times, but never to her. As Darien walked along some stores, a news announcement on a TV caught his ear. "Moments ago, news of a commercial airline from Germany heading to Japan crashed last night. Reasons for why are unknown. More information at News at 6:00p.m." The announcer finished. Darien stood there confused on why he stopped. It was a sad tragedy but why did he stop? "Strange." Darien thought as he continued walking home.  
***  
Serena slowly walked into her house as the phone rang. Serena quickly picked it up. "Hello?" "Good evening. May I speak with Serena Tuskino?" A female voice asked. "Yes. I'm her. What can I do for you?" Serena replied. "I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but it is recorded that a Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino as well as a Samuel Tuskino were aboard the commercial airline from Germany to Japan. You're name was on an emergency form and so I'm to inform you that their plane crashed last night. I'm sorry." The woman finished. Serena was silent as her face turned into a sudden pale white. The woman on the line spoke more about needing her to go down to confirm if any of the bodies found were one of her family members and other things like that, but none of that mattered to her. All she could do was numbly agree to whatever the woman said. Slowly, she placed the phone back on its cradle just before her legs finally gave way from under her. She collapsed onto the carpet below her. She knelt there silently as her eyes searched around the room till her gaze finally fell on a family portrait that was taken when Nick was still alive. They were all standing there in front of their England home. Happy and together. She loved them.  
But it didn't mean a thing to the world since it robbed her again of the ones she loved. Suddenly, all the emotion and tears she had been holding in flowed out. Her body shook harshly as she laid on the floor, curled in a fetal position. All the pain she felt when those innocent people were attacked the other day felt nothing like the pain that was beginning to tear at her soul. Her mind replayed the death of Nicholas, the dreams she saw where her family died, and the pale body of that young boy she couldn't save. All of it became embedded in her mind as her body racked with sobs. Her dreams were coming true, nightmares come alive, and she couldn't fix it. Even with this newfound power she gained, she couldn't even save the people she would give up eternity for. Her family was gone, and now she was fully alone. No one left for her to live for. No one left to comfort her. No one left to love her unconditionally. She was alone, truly and fully alone in every single way.   
  
Night slowly came over the city with harsh winds as if it could feel the young girl's pain as she tried fighting her fears of the reality she was soon to face. The death of her family and the loneliness she was soon to face. Tears drowned her as she cried herself to sleep.  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Serena woke up groggily filled with fatigue as she felt her soft blanket over her. Slowly she opened her eyes to be greeted by partial darkness. Looking around I finally realized I was lying in my bed. "How'd I get here?" I thought absent -mindedly. Just as I was about to get up the door began to open. Slowly, Ethan walked into the room carrying a tray with of hot chocolate and what looked like chicken soup. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked as he placed the tray on the side night table. I looked at him confused and curious. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I tightened my blanket around myself. Ethan pulled a chair from my desk and sat beside me. I looked into his eyes and I noticed the sight of sympathy hidden in his expression. "I came here to bring you a book about slaying and vampires as well as take you out patrolling. When I arrived, I knocked but no one answered. That's when I noticed your door was unlocked. So I let myself in and I found you asleep covered in tears on the floor. I picked you up and brought you to your room. You've been sleeping for nearly four hours." Ethan reached out and placed his hand upon hers. "I'm sorry about your family. I heard about the airline and I assumed that's why you were crying. I'm really sorry, Serena." Ethan said softly.   
  
I stayed silent as I was reminded of my family. Why did life have to get so complicated and harsh? I wish.. I wish... I couldn't even finish my thoughts as I felt the flood banks in my eyes overflow with emotion again. Impulsively, I hugged Ethan tightly as I began to cry. Comfortingly, I felt his arms wrap around me as he started to rub my back in soothing motions. I could here him whispering to me that everything would be okay. I wish I could easily believe him, but I'm starting too loose faith in.. everything, I guess. I held him close as I continued crying as I muttered softly to him, "They're gone. I'm alone." I repeated it over and over till my mouth couldn't form those words anymore. My tears lessened as I felt him begin to stroke my hair and kiss my forehead as he told me the most comforting words I've heard for sometime. "You're not alone. You'll survive this, trust me. I'll be here for you." Ethan proclaimed sincerely. As he said that, I held onto him for dear life. He may be just an acquaintance and a complete stranger, but there was something inside me telling me he was more. Something told me that he would be my anchor, my base, but could I really trust this feeling. It was so new and the idea that everyone I knew or cared about went away... did I really want him to be there? "Don't let go." I whispered like a child in fear. He held me closer. "Never. I promise." He replied strongly. I looked at him and saw him smile warmly at me. He tapped my nose lightly as if I was a small child he was trying to reassure. I placed a very small smile on my lips to show him that I appreciated what he was doing. "Now-" Ethan turned and grabbed the tray from the table. He placed it over my lap as I stared at it awkwardly. "Hot chocolate and chicken soup?" I said a little apprehensively.   
"Trust me, it does wonders for a bad day. Try it." He replied encouragingly. I nodded as I picked up the mug of cocoa and took a sip. The warmth of the drink relieved the dryness in my throat as I drank it feverously. I placed the mug back down when I finished. I glimpsed at Ethan to see him staring at me keenly. "Thank you for everything. It means a lot to me that you did this for me." I said truly thankful. "You're welcome, Sere." He said simply. I unconsciously raised an eyebrow at him. "Sere? No one has ever called me that except for Nick." I said softly as the nickname reminded me of him. "I'm sorry, Serena. I should have thought. I'm-" I stopped him quickly. "It's okay. You didn't know, but please feel free to call me that. I don't mind it's just been a while since I heard it. It's kind of nice to hear it again." I said as I lay down on the bed. Kindly, Ethan took the tray and placed it back on the table. While he did that I turned on my side to face him. "You should rest now. It's been a long day for you. I'll go patrolling and I'll leave the books here, if you feel up to reading it." Ethan said as he stood up from the chair and placed it back at the desk. "Wait. Please don't go. I don't want to be alone." I proclaimed insecurely.   
  
Ethan turned and faced Serena. As he stared at her he didn't see the strong woman he fought with at his home, instead he saw her vulnerable, small, scared, and utterly alone. His heart went out to her. His mind whirled with questions. How could life be so cruel to her? To make her destined to risk her life to save innocent lives to only pay her back by taking the ones she loved away. He sympathized with her. He knew the loss of family members, but he was lucky enough to have had them for a long time before they left him. He was always thankful for the years he had joyously spent with his family. Now, though, he had another thing to be thankful for. Her. He was destined to meet her, to help her fulfill her duty as a slayer, but she was more than just the chosen slayer he had to help. She was different; she touched a part of him he never knew existed. He felt a strange connection with her and he longed to be in her company. Even if he's only known her for a couple of days. It was crazy, he knew it from the start, but what could he really do about it? Except follow it through and see what fate was planning for him. He needed some time alone to think about what he was feeling especially when it involved the new slayer. But first he had a certain young woman to reassure she wasn't alone. But just sitting beside her bed wasn't going to work, not this time. She needed a stronger source of comfort and he had an idea how to give it.  
  
Ethan walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he began motioning her to lie down. "I won't leave. So close your eyes and sleep." Ethan said as he tucked her in snugly under the blanket. Slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed and lied down on his side so he faced her. Serena looked at him confused especially as he draped his arm over her. "What are you doing?" Serena asked a bit startled. Ethan faced her and searched her eyes for a reaction to what he was going to say. "I thought that sitting by your bed wasn't enough to comfort you so I thought this would be better." Ethan kissed her forehead caringly. "I'll be right here to keep you safe." Ethan finished truthfully. Serena smiled at him lightly. "I thought I was the one supposed to protect people." Serena joked, trying to lessen the tension and the emotions she was feeling. "Thank you." She said as she slowly closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.   
  
  
Ethan stayed up and watched her as he stayed on his side. He stared at her endlessly; wondering what she was truly feeling. Wishing he could take all her pain away and add it to his. She has many things to face now. I just hope she'll be ready. He thought hopefully, before he finally closed his eyes as he kept a protective hold on the falling angel.  
***  
"Ding Dong!" The doorbell chimed repeatedly. Ethan slowly woke up as he heard voices. "Who can that be?" He thought to himself as he looked to his left to see Serena still sleeping soundly. He recalled her crying in her sleep as he watched her. 'At least she's finally sleeping quietly.' Ethan thought as he quietly moved off the bed and made his way to the front door. As he neared the door, he could hear several voices calling out for Serena. Looking at his watch, he saw it was already 9:00am. Running his hands through his hair, he opened the door.  
  
"What took you so long, Me-" Raye stopped as she noticed a man standing there instead of Serena. "Hi! Is Serena home?" Raye asked nervously. Ethan smiled. "Yes. She's asleep; she's been under a lot of stress lately. I didn't want to wake her." Casually, he pulled the door open and gestured for them to come in. "Would you like to come inside?" Ethan said as he watched the girls watch him. Raye turned towards the girls as they nodded back to her. "All right." She answered as they walked into the foyer. Ethan closed the door and followed the girls into the living room. "I'm sorry, we haven't properly met. I'm Ethan Roarke and you all are?" Ethan introduced as he took a seat at the armchair across from them.  
  
"We're Serena's friends. I'm Raye. The one next to me is Mina, then there is Lita, and the blue haired one is Amy. We came here to check on Serena since she didn't come to meet us at the arcade." Raye explained. Ethan nodded. Soon an uneasy silence befell amongst the room. Everyone sat there quietly, not knowing what to say. It stayed completely silent until a voice rang out through the house.   
"No!!!! Ethan! No!!!" Serena cried out loud. Ethan immediately jumped to his feet and ran out of the room leaving a group of young girls confused in his wake. Ethan rushed to Serena's room, not caring about what her friends thought about him. All he knew was that she was calling for him. Once he got into the room he saw Serena still sleeping as tears fell down her face. "She was only dreaming." He sighed in relief as he approached her bed. Gently, he sat on the side of the bed and began to pet her hair comfortingly. "I'm here, Sere. Go to sleep." He whispered softly, even though she was already asleep.  
Soon enough, her friends barged into the room, but they stopped immediately once they saw Serena sleeping.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked concerned as she moved closer to the other side of the bed. Ethan looked at her. "Last night, she found out her parents were on the plane coming here from Germany that crashed." Ethan explained as he heard the girls gasp. He took that as his cue to explain some more. "I came over to see what she was doing when I found her asleep on the floor. I carried her here and stayed to take care of her." Ethan finished as he got up from the bed. "I'll leave you alone to stay with her. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Ethan said as he began to walk out. "Wait." Mina called out. Ethan stopped and faced her. "Thank you... for taking care of her. She really needed someone." Mina said graciously. Ethan nodded. "She's my friend. I owe her that much." Ethan answered before he left them alone with Serena.  
  
"Poor, Serena. I wish there were something we can do for her." Mina said as she went over and took the spot where Ethan was sitting. "I know how she feels. It took me a long time to get over my parents' death." Lita said remorsefully. Amy placed a comforting arm over Lita's shoulder as they watched Serena sleep. "I know this is off the subject but who is that guy? I've never seen him before." Raye stated curiously. "I don't know, but he seems to be really close to Serena though. I wonder how close?" Mina chipped in with a smile. Amy rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Serena needs our help. We can worry about, what did he say his name was? Ethan? later." Amy said before she heard Serena moan lightly. "I think she's waking up." Amy placed her hand on Serena's. "Serena? It's Amy. How are you feeling?" Amy asked carefully as Serena's eyes began to slowly flutter open.   
  
"Ugh... I feel like I just died. When did you guys get here? What time is it?" Serena rambled as she began to regain her composure. "I'm sorry. We heard about.. your parents. If there is anything we can do." Lita said apologetically. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just going to take some time, but I'll get through this. Thank you." Serena answered as she pushed the blankets off her. "Enough about me. How was your day? Did you guys finish shopping?" She asked trying to push her mind off her family. The girls took the hint and began telling her about the gifts they bought while leaving out whom they were for, like their families. It didn't do much, but it did help keep her mind off her family for the time being.   
  
"You should have seen Lita's face when she saw the price for this velvet green dress she wanted. It was one of a kind." Mina said amusingly. Serena laughed lightly as she looked at her friends kindly. "Thank you, for coming. I really appreciate it." Serena thanked. "What are friends for? Aye, Meatball Head." Raye joked kindly. Serena laughed. "I'll let that pass this time." She replied sweetly. They continued talking for a few more minutes till the girls needed to leave. Soon Serena was left alone in the room.  
  
"Sere? Can I come in?" Ethan called from outside the door. "Yes, Ethan." Serena watched Ethan come into the room caring a muffin and a glass of orange juice. "Here's some breakfast." He handed her the muffin while he placed the glass on the table. "I don't mean to bring this up right now, but the police called and asked if you would come to the hospital to view the bodies for your family members. I'm sorry to bring it up. I-" Ethan stopped talking once Serena placed a gentle finger over his lips. "Please, stop. I'm going to be fine. I'll go after breakfast." Serena said bravely as she tried to hide the fear and tears in her eyes. Ethan, however, saw right through it. "Would you like me to come with you? I don't have any work today, so I'm totally free." Ethan offered. Serena looked up at him thankfully. "Thank you, I'd really appreciate that. I don't think I want to be alone for that." Serena admitted truthfully. Ethan simply nodded as he sat there content as she ate quietly.  
***  
A couple of hours later, they eventually arrived at the hospital where the police informed them to go. Once they got inside, after asking where to go a nurse led them down the stairs into the morgue where a couple officers were posted. "Good morning, Ms. Tuskino. Thank you for coming. If you'd follow me."  
a doctor who was inside the room said as he lead them into an area with some freezers. "I'm sorry to have asked you to come here so soon. If you'd follow me, I'll take you to your family.." The doctor explained as he began to pull out body after body to show her. As Serena walked from person to person, she looked at the faces that were supposed to her family. They were cold and were familiar but different somehow. As she looked up them, her stomach became ill as she saw the cold lifeless bodies of three innocent people who weren't her family. Each person gave her a small eerie feeling as she saw glimpses of the person's lives and how he or she really looked. It was startling to see who each were. How did they look like her family, when in her mind they looked completely different? Serena thought as she saw the real person behind the disguise. One was a student in elementary school. He was short with black hair and small eyes. Sammy looked completely different. He was tall with brown hair and big eyes. The woman next to him was a mother of three with long blond hair and brown eyes. While her mother had light violet hair. Lastly, the man beside her was a teacher with brown hair and hazel eyes while her father had brown eyes. These people were made to look like her family, but how and why? Serena pondered more as her sadness intensified to her already pain over her family. As her eyes traveled around the closed freezers she saw more flashes of people and who they were. It was as if the world needed her to know who these people were. It was something she began to realize would always be apart of her from now on, the power to know a person and feel what they feel. Some would think of it as a blessing and others would think of it as a complete curse. At the moment, she didn't know which to truly think.   
  
Looking at the bodies the bodies once more she was completely positive none of them were one of her family members. "Yes. This is my family." Serena lied. The doctor nodded as he began to close the freezers. "Are they still looking for passengers?" Serena asked casually. "No. The crash didn't really spread the remains very far. Everyone was mostly near or in the plane. I believe this is everyone except for the injured." The doctor informed her. Serena nodded slowly as she walked close to Ethan. They began to walk to the stairs and out of the hospital as her mind began to contemplate the whole situation.  
Her family was found, but they other passengers disguised as her family. Most of the passengers were found and were lying in freezers around her, but her family wasn't. If that is all true, where are they? They couldn't just disappear into thin air. Who would try to make her think her family was dead? Unless? Serena couldn't explain it just yet, she would need some time to investigate, but her gut feeling told her that her family was still alive. Serena wrapped her arm into Ethan's as she pulled him closer. He looked down at her curiously.  
  
"Ethan, the people we saw in the morgue, was not my family. They were different people disguised as my family. I know it sounds strange, but I could sense it." Serena said surely. Ethan stared at her more confused. "If that's true, why did you tell the doctor that they were your family?" He asked. Serena stopped at faced him. "Because someone tried really hard to make me believe my family was dead and I want to know why. Plus there is still a chance that, whom ever planned this, might know where my family really is." Serena explained forcefully. "So how now brown cow?" Ethan quipped as he tucked her hand under his arm as he led her to the car. "We hunt." Serena answered simply as she began to fill with hope that her family may still be alive, but for how long? She had to find them or she'd never forgive herself if something happened to them, because of her. It was definitely one of her worst fears that she wasn't ready to face.   
****  
A empty room filled with only shadows was the only shelter three lowly figures, cowering in the dark, to protect them from the harsh winds and wailing screams of whomever or whatever was beyond those walls. "Where are we?" A weak male voice asked into the nothingness. Suddenly a loud rumbling sound echoed through the room. "You're nowhere. You're forgotten. This is eternity and death. This, you insolent mortal, is Tarturus. And you're never leaving." A man dressed in black and white body armor with a black cape announced as he stepped out of the shadows. His white hair contrasting with the darkness. "Now for the Princess, my lady of light. It's almost time." He whispered obsessively as the screams and moans grew louder. Unbeknownst to him, four figures watched, invisible in the shadows. As the man gazed at the three mortals clinging together in fear. "Soon, my dear. Soon."  
***  
  
TBC..  
  
So what do you think? Please send some feedback. Thanks.. Au Revoir!  
  



	10. Chapter Nine

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"Clank! Clank! Clank!" The sounds of swords clashing filled the room as Serena and Ethan spared against each other in one of the training rooms. The room was brick walled with wood paneled flooring. It was empty except for a few weapons alongside the wall and the two combatants moving around it.  
  
"Advance with your left. Stop using your right." Ethan ordered as he lunged towards her with his sword. Serena easily blocked it as she looked at him with annoyance. Her hair was already falling out of its braid. Sweat glistening off her skin as she stood there eyeing Ethan coldly. Rolling her eyes she quickly switched her sword hands. "Fine, but be careful what you ask for." Serena said as she took her stance with the sword in her left hand. "We'll see." He replied as they began circling each other. Tapping the other's sword every now and then. They kept that pace until Ethan made a move and began his advance.  
  
Serena was ready for him as she blocked his moves while gracefully moving back. Soon they were absorbed in their match that they didn't hold back on their strength. Their swords began to fly everywhere at a fast pace. They advanced each other and began using more than just sword fighting. Serena elusively added some gymnastics as she flipped and kicked Ethan hard. As he stumbled back, Serena took the chance to swipe him effectively off his feet. Ethan fell hard against the floor with his sword only a few inches away from him. Ethan looked up at Serena before his eyes darted towards his sword. In an instant, Ethan reached for his sword but was easily stopped as Serena stepped on his wrist before he could get to it. Ethan looked up at Serena and was now face to face with the end of her blade.   
  
"Smooth move, but do you have to hit me so hard?" Ethan joked as he stared at his newfound friend. It's been a couple of days since she visited the morgue. Two days since she found out her family was still out there somewhere. He had to admit she was becoming more determined in training with him. Just today alone, they've been training for nearly four hours straight. From hand to hand, long bows, and to swords, they've done it. She was still worried for her family and her nightmares from before started again. He recalled her asking him if she could stay with him for a while. Obviously, he said yes. He couldn't leave her alone, not for the world even if it meant he'd gain a new roommate for a while.  
  
"I didn't hit you that hard. It was just a tap." Serena said innocently as pulled her sword back and reached out for his hand. Ethan rolled his eyes as he took her hand and brought himself up to his feet. "So what are we going to do about the people who are in the morgue?" Ethan asked as he grabbed a towel off a nearby chair. Serena followed him with two bottles of water. "We'll have a funeral for them. We'll pretend that they're my family during the mass but they're tombstones-" She hands him a bottle of water. "Will say they're real names. It's the right thing to do. I need whoever took my family to believe I don't know the truth yet." Serena explained as she sat on the mats. Ethan sat down beside her.   
  
"Okay. I'll call and get the preparations taken care of." Ethan looks down at his watch to see it's already 7:00am. "It's getting late. You better get ready for school and I have an early meeting at the firm." Ethan said as he got up and helped Serena to her feet. "Thanks, Eth." Serena said as she hugged Ethan caringly. "Thank you for being so great this couples of days and for letting me stay here with you." Serena said as she stepped back from him. "Don't mention it. Anyway, why don't you go take a shower first and I'll clean up here." Ethan offered as he began to pick up the water bottles and towel. "All right. Thanks again Ethan." Serena said as she started walking out of the room. Ethan continued to clean up the room as he watched her leave. Once she was upstairs, Ethan hurried out of the room and went into his study. Closing the doors behind him, he made his way to his desk. Suddenly a telephone rang. Ethan picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" "Yes, I know it's been nearly 500 years." "I assure you, she'll be ready." Ethan listened closely. "The next full moon?" "I'll be ready. She'll die on the next full moon. That I promise." Ethan vowed before he placed the phone back onto its cradle.  
  
He sat down as his mind began to be consumed with thoughts. "It's been so long. I'll finely get my chance and Serena… I'm sorry for.." Ethan's thoughts were disturbed as he heard his name being called. "Ethan! I'm going now. I'll see you later this afternoon." Serena called from the hallway. Ethan stood up and went to the door. "Okay. I'll see you later, Sere." Ethan called back as he walked into the hallway just in time to see her go. Ethan stared off at the closed door before he finally went up stairs to get ready for his meeting.  
***  
Darien got up early for his morning jog like he usually did. Yet, he didn't expect this jog to be any different than the other ones but a certain meatball head had to do the unexpected: Be awake at 7:30 in the morning and already on her way to school. As he turned the corner past the park he saw her crossing the street towards him. He watched her walk to him in surprise. Sure, she's done lots of things that surprised him but she never seemed to be to stop amazing him. Darien jogged toward her till she stopped in front of him. "Hey, Darien. Why are you up so early in the morning?" Serena asked kindly. Darien looked down at her and smiled. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Actually, I'm out for my morning jog. I jog every morning and I've never seen you out here before." Darien said curiously.   
  
"Oh, I got up kind of early today and I thought I'd try to get to school on time. So I better get going if I still want to be on time." Serena said simply. Darien nodded. "Later, Darien." Serena said before she walked around Darien and went on her way. Darien looked at her before he jogged up to her again. "Serena, do you mind if I walk you to school?" Darien asked as he started to walk alongside her. Serena looked at him as she felt her eyebrow rise in suspicion. "Okay, but don't you need to get ready for school too?" Serena asked. "Not really. My first class is gym anyway so I don't have to change. Plus, I left my books in my locker so I don't have to go back and get them." Darien explained. Serena nodded before she stared out in front of her.  
  
'Why is he being so nice to me? He has always been mean to me except for when I was the so-called Selene. Does he know about my family? Is it just pity he's showing?' Serena questioned to herself as she kept looking forward as she averted her eyes from him. "Serena, are you trying to avoid me?" Darien asked bluntly. Serena looked at him a bit startled. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm standing right here." She answered dumbly. Darien laughed lightly. "Obviously, but you looked so intent on looking everywhere besides me. I was curious on why." He explained. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you, but I was just wondering why you're actually being nice to me." Serena replied sincerely. Darien grinned. "I realized that if you have the urge to be nice to me, why not do the same? Anyway, you're starting to grow on me." Darien answered truthfully. Serena smiled at him as her face turned slightly red. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks." Serena answered. They continued walking as they began talking about small things like school but they're pleasant conversation soon came to a close.  
  
They arrived at school with fifteen minutes left to spare. "Well we're here. Thanks for walking with me. I should go find the girls. They'll probably faint at the sight of me early." Serena joked as they stopped at the steps of the school. "Yeah, I guess you should. See ya later, meatball head." Darien responded with a smile. "I'll let that one pass this time, but don't do it again." Serena said happily. Darien nodded as they walked up to the doors of the school. "Bye, Dare." Serena said before she began to walk down the hall. Darien stood there in a stupor as her words rang through his ears. 'Dare?' He kept thinking about it. Where did he hear that before? Suddenly, as if a light bulb just clicked in his mind. He remember that Selene, the mysterious woman called him that before she left on her bike. It sounded so familiar, yet how could Serena and Selene be the same person. True, their names were near the same but their hair and eyes were completely different. Plus, Serena doesn't even own a motorcycle and she has never even raised a hand at someone, let alone fought with someone. Darien kept thinking about it as he made his way towards the locker room. "But then again, I know nothing about Serena." Darien thought some more. "Maybe it's time I started getting to know her." Darien said to himself as his mind started contemplating ways on how to spend more time with a certain Meatball Head.  
***  
Two days later, Serena held a funeral for her family, well the people that looked like her family anyway. It was a decent funeral, her family and friends came, and each giving her a show of support. Though her family wasn't actually dead, as far as she knew, she was at least content to know that they were there for her. Ethan stayed by her side the whole time. Giving her comfort and helping her, as she had to lie to her friends about her family's demise. There was also Darien, he has been so nice and she couldn't believe that he was the same person. It was as if he had a total change of heart towards her. At times, even now, with him only a few feet away she couldn't help but wonder what was his ulterior motive. Was it sympathy? Did he suspect her of being Selene? She really didn't know, but she didn't have enough time to worry about that right now. After the ceremony, Ethan and she went alone to the cemetery where they buried the bodies. Everyone else went to her home during that time. She felt remorse for not having the real families there to bury them and say goodbye, but she had to do this if only to save her family. A tear fell down her face for each of them as she placed a rose on their graves before she left with Ethan back to her house.   
  
When they arrived, her family and friends warmly greeted them. She greeted everyone and encouraged him or her to eat and talk. Soon everyone was mingling, eating, and crying as well. Serena watched everyone with a heavy heart. Everyone in her house was grieving for her family and she didn't even know if they were even alive. It only heightened her worry and desire to find them, but how was she going to do that? Serena was in deep thought that she didn't realize Ethan was standing beside her with his arm over her shoulders. "Sere, are you alright?" Ethan whispered as he leaned toward her. Serena nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my family. I hope they're all right. I really don't want to do this for real." Serena replied as she leaned into his hold. "Don't worry we'll find them. Now why don't we go get something to drink? You haven't had anything all day." Ethan offered as he led her to the kitchen.  
  
Elsewhere in the room, the girls watched in sympathy and curiosity towards their friend. "Who is that guy hanging around Serena?" Raye asked as she stood with the girls and Darien in the corner of the room. "That's the guy who walked with her to the arcade before. He's cute." "Mina!" Everyone cried. Mina just shrugged. "If that is true. Why is he here? Maybe he's a friend of the family. They do seem pretty close." Amy said as she watched Serena and her friend walking back into the room. "Maybe that's her boyfriend." Lita offered. The girls nodded but Darien scowled. "I don't think so. I've been talking to her lately and she never mentioned having a boyfriend. She did mention having him as a close friend though. Anyway, we're talking about Serena. She could never have a boyfriend. No one would dare date her." Darien replied spitefully. "Except for-" He thought to himself before he heard a familiar voice invade his thoughts.   
"I thought you were beginning to change. That you actually liked me as a friend. I guess I was wrong huh?" Serena stated disappointedly as her eyes gazed at him sadly. Darien felt horrible. He didn't mean for her to hear that especially since it was a complete lie. Anyone with their right mind would date her. She was kind, sweet, and she was intriguing in every way. It's just he never noticed it before, but in just one day of spending time with her. He knew she wasn't just some immature klutz that he pegged her out to be. They went to the park and they talked for such a long time about school, family, and he even told her about his feelings towards his parents. He never was so open before, but now he probably ruined it now. Especially when he was beginning to enjoy her friendship.  
  
"Serena, I didn't mean what I said. I was just being a jerk. I'm sorry. You have to believe me." Darien pleaded as he looked at her hopefully. Serena looked up at him and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She thought for a second about staying mad at him but, in truth, he's insulted her enough times that it kind of rolls off you in seconds. She just became used to it. Yet, it hurt more than before. Probably because she had seen how caring he was to her when she was Selene and how sweet he had been the other day while they were at the park. Sure he still called her Meatball Head, but this hurt more. Though she didn't really know why, except that he was starting to be her friend and that meant something to her.  
  
"I forgive you, Darien. Just tell me why. Why do you still have to say things like that about me? I'm not that bad am I?" Serena stared at him pleadingly, asking for him to prove her wrong, but she couldn't stay long enough to know the answer. "I'm sorry, I have to go see my aunt. I'll see you guys later. Bye, Dare." Serena said softly before she turned and quietly walked out of the room. Darien stood there as he thought about her. She was something else. Her voice alone held so much maturity that he couldn't believe sometimes that she was the same crybaby he met a couple of years ago. In the back of his mind, he kept wondering if she was the one, the mysterious woman from before. If only, she didn't have blond hair but silver, then he'd know. Darien stayed that way for a while until he was interrupted only a second or so later.  
  
"I can't believe you, Darien. Do you have to make fun of her especially today?" Mina tossed at him madly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just the idea of Ethan being her boyfriend just-" "makes you jealous." A confident voice said from behind him. Darien quickly turned around to see Ethan walking straight towards him. "I heard what you said about Serena. You know, with friends like you who needs enemies." Ethan said snidely. Darien stared at him angrily. "What the hell would you know? You've been here, what, only a week. You don't know a single thing about me and I hardly believe you know anything about Serena." Darien said forcefully as he took a step towards Ethan.   
  
"I know more than you know. She's my frien.. my girlfriend and I won't leave her even if I have to face off with you every single day." Ethan took the final step and stood face to face with Darien. "But if you hurt her in any way. I promise, you'll wish you never met me." Ethan replied passionately before he left Darien steaming from head to toe. "I don't believe him. Who does he think he is!" Darien said angrily as the girls crowded around him. "A person you really don't want to fight with, especially since all he is doing is looking out for Serena, his girlfriend." Mina stated truthfully as she stressed out the last word. Darien couldn't believe that Serena would date a guy like him and why didn't she tell him. Who are you kidding, Darien. You only spent time with her for one day and I don't think she would tell you something as personal as that. Darien told himself as he began to simmer down once he realized the protectiveness Ethan had for her. For that, he respected him but that's as far as his respect went for the arrogant jerk. Darien thought before a beeping noise surrounded them.   
****  
"You told him what?!" Serena nearly screamed as she started to pace in her bedroom after Ethan finished explaining his little encounter with Darien. "I'm sorry, but he insulted you. Where I come from, it's my duty to step in-" "And tell him I'm your girlfriend!" Serena filled in hotly. "Yes!" Ethan collapsed on her bed in frustration. "How can you like him? I don't get it, you deserve better." Ethan stated compassionately. Serena looked at him sternly but it soon faded away as she smiled at him caringly. "I know and I don't like him. He's just a potential friend." Serena looked at him intently. "Thank you for being here with me." Serena walks up to him and stands in the middle of him as she lifts up his face so he would face her. "You're my knight in shining armor, you know that." Serena said as she leaned down and kissed is forehead. Serena stared into Ethan's eyes and was saddened. As she stared deeply into his eyes she could see emotions swimming in pools of green: sadness, longing, and love. She didn't know what to make out of it but she knew she wanted him to be happy instead. He was the one who deserved better, not her.   
  
"Serena?" Mina's voice called from the other side of the door. Serena stepped back from Ethan but she grabbed onto his hand as she answered back to her friend. "I'm coming." Serena replied as she turned back to Ethan. "Come with me?" Serena looked at him hopefully. "I have one more thing to do before the day is through." Serena said mysteriously with a smile. Ethan couldn't help but smile back as he joined her before they walked out of the room.  
***  
"Scouts! Hurry to the pier. There's a griffon attacking the people." Luna announced through the communicator. The girls and Darien agreed before they moved away from their small corner of the room. "We better hurry. Mina, why don't you tell Serena we're leaving." Raye instructed as they began to head to the door. Mina nodded and went upstairs toward Serena's room.  
  
"Are you leaving already?" Serena said as she walked into the main foyer with Mina and Ethan beside her. Mina walked up and grabbed her coat with the rest of the girls as they stood by the door. Raye nodded as she signaled the others to start leaving. "Yeah. I'm sorry Serena, but we'll be back. It's just we promised my grandfather to pick up some deliveries for the temple." Raye lied. Serena nodded simply. "Okay. Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it." Serena thanked her before Raye hurried out to the car with the others. "Let's go. Darien, hurry to the pier." Raye ordered as they all jumped into the car and sped towards the scene.   
  
A block away, you could see the crowd already fleeing. Darien quickly parked as everyone piled out of the car. "Hurry." Darien said as he pulled out a rose from his jacket and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. The scouts followed in suit.   
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
A bright light surrounded the scouts as their sailor uniforms replaced their normal clothes. After their transformation, they ran to face something they didn't quite expect.  
***  
  
"Grr.." The griffon lashed out at whatever was in its way. "Mars fireballs charge!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The griffon stopped attack and moved to see the Scout's attacks coming right for him. "A monstrous cry filled the air. "Bulls-eye." Mars exclaimed but was cut short when the griffon fought back with a fireball of its own. The Scouts scattered, dodging the fire. "My turn. Jupiter Thunder Clasps Crash!" Bolts of lightning attacked the griffon but it only phased him for a moment. "Again!" Darien cried as he hurried in bringing the innocent people out of harms way.   
  
The Scouts called upon all their powers and fired in unison. The griffon screamed in pain as a dark light surrounded it. When it disappeared, a big gray wolf stood in its place as a man in a gray uniform with long brown hair floated above it. "Where is the silver haired fighter? I want her and her friend here or I'll send my youma into the business district." He stated determinedly. The Scouts looked at him passively. "We don't know whom you're talking about. Who are you?" Venus called out as she took a fighting stance. The man laughed lightly. "I'm Nephlite, commanding officer in the Queen's ranks. You have five minutes to produce my warrior or I'll start sending more than this youma." Nephlite repeated his threat as he disappeared into thin air.   
  
The youma, in its wolf form, let out a thundering howl before it began running straight towards Darien who was standing off a distance away from the scouts. "No!" The Scouts yelled as they saw the animal jump, ready to bite and attack their Prince. Darien brought his cane in front of him ready to fight the wolf. He watched it jump towards him as he braced himself for the attack but suddenly a petite body stood directly in front of him with a long staff in her hands. He couldn't see the person's face but the long silver braid told him everything. It was her again. As he realized what she was doing, anger rose in him. "What are you doing?" Darien scolded as he brought his cane and began to help her push the wolf away. With both their strengths they pushed it to the ground. "Protecting you, what does it look like?" She snapped back as she positioned the staff into a fighting position. "It's looks like you're trying to get yourself killed or is this just a plot to get me to lower my defenses?" He accused as he remembers what Nephlite said. 'My warrior.'   
  
He couldn't trust her, no matter how much his gut told him to. The Negaverse was getting desperate and they'd try anything to get to them even by using her. It wasn't safe to trust her, not yet anyways. "What! You think I'm with the Negaverse! You've got to be kidding me." Serena looked away from Darien in anger as she focused on the wolf that was starting to come towards them again. "I don't have time for this." Serena finished as she went towards the wolf while Darien and the Scouts stood where they were.  
Darien watched as the wolf and Serena went straight for each other. He felt compelled to help her but in an instant the most amazing thing or probably the most suspicious thing happened. Only a couple of feet from Serena, the wolf stopped and held its place as it stayed still. Bewildered, Darien watched the wolf close and noticed its eyes were directly on her. Why? What power does she have over it? Is she the one who sent it? Darien questioned as he stepped away from her. He could hear the Scouts coming up behind him as they watched the wolf make its way towards the girl as if it were a faithful pet. They stood there in wonderment until a cocky voice filled the air. "I knew you couldn't stay away! So where's you're friend. Is he going to save you again?" Nephlite asked mockingly as he floated closer to her. Serena looked up at him icily. "Not this time." Serena looked towards the Scouts. "I think you might want to powers, right about now!" Serena said strongly as she glanced over at Nephlite. The Scouts agreed as they each began to attack Nephilte. Their attacks didn't harm him but it did force him to disappear again and that's all Serena needed right now.   
***  
'They stood there watching me in amazement once Nephlite disappeared. If only they knew how amazed I was at this moment. I was on my way to the cemetery with Ethan for our first official patrolling together when I saw the people running. I told him to go on a head to the cemetery while I checked out what was at the pier. He reluctantly agreed and went off in the other direction while I made my way to the youma. When I arrived, I saw Darien dressed up as Tuxedo Mask. He was about to be pounced on, so I did the brave thing and stepped in between them. The wolf is already in midair when our eyes connect for an instant. It stayed there until Darien helped me push it hard to the ground. Then what does he do? He accuses me of working for the Negaverse. The nerve of him, if he only knew the truth.' I thought as I tightened my grip on the staff in my hands. The wolf now was slowly walking towards me as if it was transfixed only on me. Its face softened as I stared into its eyes again.   
  
Suddenly as I stared at it, visions appeared in my mind as I watched Nephlite and Jedite, the general from before, capture a little boy and a golden retriever. I saw them transformed them into the griffon/wolf. Images of the boy and his family filled her mind along with images of him and his dog. Then in an instant she remembered who he was. 'John?' She said in her mind as she watched the wolf slowly and cautiously walk towards her. "It can't be... What did they do to you?" Serena whispered as she kneeled down and reached out for him. "Can you hear me John?" Serena asked as she wondered on how cruel these people were to turn a poor innocent boy into an evil monster. A hideous pain filled her as she felt his fear and his remorse for what he did to the people on the pier. Serena could feel his presence but it was still hidden under the Negaverse's powers. Serena stayed focus on him till she threw her attention towards the Scouts, a little too late.  
***  
"Let's get rid of the youma while she has it distracted before she gets hurt." Mars stated. The others agreed. "Jupiter Thunder Claps Crash!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" "Mars Celestial Surround!" The Scouts commanded as their attacks ripped straight towards the youma.   
Serena heard them call out their attacks and fear filled her eyes as she saw it coming for him. "No!!! John! Stop, please. He's human, don't!" Serena cried helplessly since their attacks were already coming towards him. On pure instinct, Serena jumped up to her feet and stood in between 'John' and the Scouts' attacks. "God, help me." Serena prayed as she closed her eyes and focused her energy on protecting 'John' from being harmed.   
  
The Scouts and Darien watched in horror as they saw the girl take in the full impact of all four attacks. "Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped out loud. "Selene!" Darien cried as he tried to make his way towards her but was stopped as the Scouts held him back. "We have to help her." Darien stated passionately. "It's too late. No human could survive that." Mars voice said filled with grief and remorse as she watched one by one, each attack, hit her small body. Darien stood there stunned; she risked her life to save a youma.. A human she said. How does she know? Darien questioned as the residue from the attacks soon disappeared into the night leaving a small body kneeling on the floor.  
  
As the dust disappeared the Scouts looked on to see Selene on her knees as a faint silver glow surrounded her slightly as it engulfed the youma. Gasps escaped the Scouts' lips as they Selene looking straight at them with blood and burnt marks all over her body. Her clothes were scorched and black while tints of blood stained her once white skin. The silver glow pulsated around her as the most severe burns began to disappear from her skin. They watched in awe as the silver glow began to leave her and surround the youma fully. A bright flash burst into the air as the silver disappeared. Now all that was left, was a still bruised and battered girl with a full healthy youma.   
Darien felt water form in his eyes as he stared at this painful sight. The youma saved her with its powers. Why? What is she to him? She has to be part of the Nevgaverse. Why else would they try to save each other? Darien thought to himself as he slowly walked towards her. "We have to get you some help. Come with-" Darien was cut off short when the wolf jumped in between them, teeth fully exposed. The youma growled in defense, protecting the one that protected him. Darien back up but it still stood there. "What do we do? She needs help.. because of us. We attacked an innocent person." Mars cried out regretfully. "It's not our fault it was an accident. So lets-" Amy stopped in surprise as she watched Selene begin to stand slowly onto her own two feet. The Scouts watched as she brought herself to her full height on her weak legs. She stared at them in comfort and understanding.   
  
"It's not your fault. I took the risk to save him. He's my responsibility." She explained sincerely as she wiped the blood from the side of her lip. The youma stood in front of her, still in its protective position. "He won't hurt anyone anymore. He knows the truth now. We better go." She finished mysteriously before she turned and slowly began to walk away. "Wait! Who are you? Are you an ally?" Darien asked desperately, wanting to finally know the truth. Serena turned her face towards him. "I don't know who I am. I am just here and I am on my side not yours or the Negaverse." She signaled 'John' to her. He willingly came to her side. "Be careful whom you fight. The Negaverse is using humans as youmas. You don't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent life. I can't jump in front of every youma." She said as she looked down at 'John'.   
  
Her eyes started to glow metallic silver as a silver essence surrounded John enabling him to turn back into his griffon state. John now stood ten feet tall with full size wings on the sides of his lion body and falcon head. The Scouts stayed still as they watched the griffon bend down low enough for her to easily climb onto its back. Serena faced them one last time as she smiled to them comfortingly. "Later, Scouts." She looked at Darien personally. "Later, Dare. By the way, you're welcome." Serena said as she winced in between from the pain in her body. Serena looked down at where her hand was holding her side. Blood was seeping through her clothes.   
  
"John. Take me out of her, please." Serena whispered close to the griffon's ear. John moved its head up and down. Soon, Serena became amazed as she felt the wind brush up against her. She winced at the feel of it but she held it in as she saw the lights of the city below her. "Go to the cemetery. We'll find a friend there." Serena said softly as she leaned close onto his back as she found herself loosing consciousness amongst his feathers and fur.   
***  
Darien watched her in awe as he saw her being carried off by a youma. It was something he never thought he'd see but he did. She was amazing and now was a bigger mystery then before, but there was something he was sure about now. After all the contemplating and all the questions he knew who she really was. Who else would call him Dare? Especially in the same tone of voice... as Serena Tuskino.  
'Scouts... I think I know who Selene really is. Its Serena." Darien said faintly still unsure if he was right as he heard the gasps from his friends. "That's absurd. Serena is totally different from Selene. It can't be. Anyway, it seems the Negaverse knows Selene pretty well. She could be evil. Serena doesn't even have an evil, let alone, fighting bone in her body. How can you be so sure? " Raye asked as she de-transformed with the other scouts. Darien looked at her. "That's the thing, I'm not sure. I'm just going with my gut feeling. That's why we need to find out. Soon before the Negaverse gets to her first."  
***  
TBC.. so what do you think? Please send some feedback.. thanks. Dasvidanya!  
  



	11. Chapter Ten

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Ethan walked along the cemetery as he continued patrolling. As he walked amongst the graves a horrible feeling washed over him. It was filled with pain and desperation. "Sere?" Ethan said out loud as he looked up to see, coming towards him, a griffon. Ethan stood there amazed as he watched it come down to the ground and land only a few feet away from him. Ready, with his sword poised, he slowly approached the griffon as it bowed towards him, revealing a limp body upon its back. His eyes widened in fear as he ran towards her. "Serena!" Ethan cried as he picked up Serena's body in his arms. Blood began to cover his clothes as he gently laid her upon the floor. Her clothes were burnt along with parts of her skin. She was bleeding on her arms and legs. Ethan placed his sword on the ground as he took off his backpack. Quickly, he began to pull out medical supplies like bandages and medicine. Efficiently, he started cleaning off her wounds before he wrapped it up with some bandages. She still wasn't awake, but she was still breathing which was a great relief to Ethan as he finished cleaning her up.   
  
Once Ethan was done, he looked at her in sadness. "I have to do something. She needs help." Ethan thought before an idea formed in his head. He took a deep breath as he tried to relax his body. Kneeling beside her, he placed one hand upon her forehead as he held her hand in the other. He then closed his eyes as he began to see the scenes that just occurred awhile ago. She was protecting 'John' the griffon from being hurt by the Scouts. Ethan smiled lightly. "That's my girl. Always putting other first even a youma." Ethan joked trying to keep himself lighthearted. Rubbing his thumb across her forehead, he soon placed a soft kiss upon it. As he did that, a slight gold glow surrounded her as her eyes began to flutter. Ethan knelt there not amazed at what was happening. He just knelt there and continued sending her his energy, his life into her still body. A moment or so later, Ethan was gracious to see her eyes blinking before she opened it fully. It was the most beautiful sight, and it truly reminded him of Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"Ethan? Are we- in the cemetery? Where's John?" She asked slowly as she slowly inspected her surroundings. Ethan pushed back some falling strands of her hair. "Yes, we're in the cemetery. You're going to be fine. You just need to rest for a while and don't worry about.. John? He's okay." Ethan said as he motioned behind him where the big griffon was lying down on the ground. Serena smiled lightly as she looked down at herself. She had bandages on but what happened to the burnt marks. Why was she look as is she didn't even get heavily hurt? Serena looked up at Ethan confused. "What happened? What did you do?" She asked hesitantly, unsure of what he was going to say. Ethan turned his eyes away for a moment but faced her again more seriously. "I healed you when John brought you here. You were unconscious so I helped awaken your mind while I healed your wounds." Ethan explained. Serena's eyes became wide in disbelief. "How? You're not human are you?" Serena said as calmness filled her. Ethan nodded. "I have healing powers where I can send my energy into another person. I'm not human, well not in the normal sense. I'm an immortal." Ethan sat down beside her. "When I was twenty-two, I was attacked by a warlock while I was in Europe. I defeated him with the use of a sword, but as I stabbed him through the heart, a strong power filled me. It escaped from him and entered me. Before he died, he laughed mockingly as he told me bluntly that I was immortal. For a while I wasn't really affected by it. I had the opportunity to stay young forever, who wouldn't love that. But, after a few years and after watching people I loved and knew die from old age while I still looked young pained me. I watched many devastating things in my life, but I've helped stop most of it too. Forty years after I became immortal, I was asked by the powers that be to go out and protect the innocent until I was able to find the Slayer, the future. You are my destiny. For most of my immortal life I have spent it looking for you." Ethan replied.  
Serena sat beside him stunned. Ethan was an immortal, and he had been looking for her the whole time. "How old are you then?" Serena asked curiously. "I look twenty-two but I'm actually over four hundred years old. I've been alive since the 1600s." Ethan answered sincerely. Serena sat there silently as she thought about it some more. Soon a caring smile reached her face. "Immortal or not, you're still my good friend. At least I know I don't have to worry about you getting hurt during battles." Serena said jokingly. Ethan laughed. "True, but now we have to get you home." Ethan looked towards John. "C'mon, John let's go." Ethan said. John bucked his head up and down as he approached Ethan. "We're going to have to try and find a way to turn you back to normal." He said as picked Serena off her feet and into his arms.   
Carefully he climbed onto John's back and signaled him to go. Soon they were lifted high into the air and were flying above the clouds as they went towards Ethan's home. Serena held onto Ethan closely as she closed her eyes and rested into his embrace. "Thanks Ethan." Serena whispered as she began to breathe lightly against his shirt. Ethan looked down at her. "Always." Ethan replied as he stroked her hair softly as he directed John where to go.   
***  
"My Queen, the girl's family has been brought to Prince Diamond. They're trapped in his dungeons. Also, we lost a youma to the girl and the Scouts, your majesty." An officer explained quickly as he stood in the front of the room and Beryl. Beryl looked down at him displeased. "Forget the youma. Tell Malachite to get the others ready. It's time capture the Silver crystal and get rid of those pesky scouts." Beryl walked towards her dark globe as she looked into it intently. "Tell Prince Diamond to send his vampires to distract the girl while my newest general gets prepared." Beryl instructed before the officer left the room.   
  
Beryl stayed in front of her globe as she watched an image of the family in Diamond's dungeons. It was dark and she could see the family huddled together, purely afraid. She smiled happily as she thought about her latest plan. It was genius and now all she had to do was wait for the warrior to show up, then everything would go as planned. Beryl looked back into the globe as the picture began to change. A tall figure stood in an empty room. A man with short dark brown hair, dressed in a general's uniform, and his blue eyes contrasting against the room. An evil gleam shone in his eyes as he stood at attention. Beryl beamed in pleasure as she felt victory coming near her. "Finally. Nicholas-" Her eyes looked at the general in the image. "You're going to kill the Moon Princess and her scouts. No matter what the cost." Beryl said as she laughed out loud. Beryl continued with her revelry while four unnoticed figures hid in the shadows watching like they've always had. Watching and waiting for one precise moment when the time would come for.. death.  
  
The four figures stood in various heights and their figures were thin and strongly poised. "We have to awaken her now. Beryl's getting wiser and stronger than before. She'll be prepared this time." The tallest figure said strongly as it tightened its grip on a long silver staff in its hand. The small figure next to it looked up. "We can't. She's not ready. It'll be too much for her. She'll loose control or worse she could die. Magus still needs to work with her." It responded. "No. She'll be ready. It's our responsibility to protect life and it'll die unless we do something. There's no other choice. The Moon Princess must awaken."  
***  
"Serena. Don't you think you should rest before you go back to school?" Ethan asked as he watched Serena slowly getting ready for school. Serena was dressed in her school uniform with high knee-highs and her hair was in its usual blond meatball head style. Most of her bruises were already healed, thanks to her slayer powers.  
  
Yet, some were still noticeable on her arm and legs. Serena looked at herself in the mirror. "True, but if I don't go. The Scouts and Darien will get suspicious about me. Anyway, Darien already believes I'm Selene. He probably told the scouts. So I have to try to make them think otherwise." Serena explained as she put on a jacket and started packing her books in her bag. "How do you know he knows?" Ethan asked curiously. Serena stopped and looked at him. "As crazy as it sounds, I heard it in my mind. I heard his voice thinking about it before I left with John. I can't explain it. Do you think its part of my slayer powers?" Serena asked as she continued getting her books. Ethan's eyes grew smaller as he stood there against the doorframe. "I don't think so, but it can be something else." Ethan replied. Serena finished packing and slipped on her shoes. "Okay, I'll do some research after school. We have training before patrolling. So try to be home before four." Serena said cheerily. Ethan rolled his eyes. "I thought I was the one who had to push you to train." Ethan laughed. Serena walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You are. I'm just taking the initiative and helping out a little." Serena said before she made her way out the door.   
  
School was the same as it was the day before. Teachers were giving lectures and loads of homework. Serena sat through most of her morning classes, taking notes, and talking to several of her friends along the way. It was normal and it was such a relief to have this consistency in her life. Serena smiled to herself as she thought about it. After getting her fifth and sixth period books, she made her way into the courtyard for lunch with the girls. As she approached them, she felt a strong feeling coming from them, but she wasn't able to tell what it was exactly. It was unsettling.   
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Serena asked as she sat down next to Amy. Amy looked at her and smiled. Serena stared at all of them and realized they had a look of caution in them. 'Darien must have told them.' Serena said to herself as she tried to start up a conversation again. "So are you going to celebrate your anniversaries this weekend?" Serena asked nicely as she recalled that they were going to celebrate all their anniversaries on the same day together since they all started dating about the same time. Coincidence, huh? Serena thought. The girls lightened their moods once they heard about their anniversaries. "Oh yes. We're going to the Harmonia Gardens at the Starlight Tower for dinner and dancing. It'll be so much fun. I wish you could come Serena." Mina gushed. "Hey, why don't you come? You could bring Ethan." Lita suggested. Serena smiled at them. 'At least they're talking now.'  
"Oh, no. You guys go. Anyway, Ethan has a business meeting this weekend. It's okay, but if you need any help getting ready. Feel free to ask." Serena replied. The girls nodded. "That'd be great, Serena. Especially since the guys told us not to buy dresses for the occasion. I don't understand why though." Amy stated. "I know, Chad was telling me just to dress up in casual clothes. I don't know where he comes from, but when do you ever go to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo in casual clothes." Raye added. "Well here is an idea. Why don't you all come to my house and get ready there. It'll be fun." Serena offered. The girls nodded and clapped happily. "Awesome. By the way, we're going to Darien's this afternoon to meet the guys. Why don't you come with us?" Raye asked. Serena turned towards Raye and looked at her.   
  
"Maybe if Darien sees her up close, he'll be able to make out a resemblance." Serena heard Raye say in her mind. Serena smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't. I promised Ethan I'd meet him this afternoon. Maybe next time." Serena answered. Raye simply nodded before she continued eating her lunch. The group was quiet for a while until the bell rang. "I have to get to class. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Serena said as she began to get up. Suddenly a loud, hiss filled the air. "AHHH!!!" People began to scream as a youma stood in the middle of the courtyard not far from them as it began to attack the students. "No. Not now." Serena thought as she let out a gasp as her friends surrounded her. Serena began to tremble in fear as she acted her part. "Guys. We have to run. C'mon." Serena said as she began to push through them, away from the youma. As she moved away, a strong pull in her mind called for her to fight, but she couldn't. Her identity would be revealed if she did. Serena looked at her friends and saw them staring at her as if they were waiting for her to do something. Serena was about to talk when another scream filled the air. They all turned back towards the youma to see it hurting more students. Raye turned to Mina. "Why don't we split up? So the youma doesn't catch us." Raye looked at Amy seriously. Serena watched as they're eyes spoke to each other. "Amy, why don't you and Serena go and find a teacher. We'll try to help some of the students who are lying on the ground." Raye instructed. Serena looked at them wearily. The people needed her help but the scouts could handle it right? They always have before she came. Serena calmed her mind as she continued to act scared. "You can't. You might get hurt. Why don't we all just go get a teacher?" Serena pleaded while she was focusing on the snake-like youma only a few paces away. "Grow up, Serena. We can't leave them there it's not right. Why don't you think of someone other than yourself sometimes?" Raye said harshly. Serena took a step back in shock. Raye's words stung especially since they were untrue. She risked her life more than once for them. If they only knew the truth, but right now wasn't the best time. "Fine. Let's go Amy." Serena replied as she grabbed Amy's hand and began hurrying out of the courtyard.   
  
Raye watched Amy and Serena go. Once they were totally out of sight, she turned back towards the other girls. "All right. Let's hurry and get rid of this youma. One of you better call Darien." Raye said before they each transformed.   
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
Mars and Jupiter hurried over to the youma and began attacking while Venus stayed behind to call Tuxedo Mask. "Darien! Youma at school, in the main courtyard. Hurry!" She explained into her communicator. After Darien confirmed that he was on his way she hurried to the others. "Venus Meteor Shower blast!" She cried while Mars and Jupiter got ready for their attacks. Just then, the youma began to fight back immensely as it launched a fleet of thorns towards them. Quickly they dodged and hurried out of the way. "I wish we didn't send Amy away. We need her bubbles right about now." Mars grumbled regretfully. "You called? Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury called out as the whole area filled with thick fog. "Thanks Mercury. What happened to Serena?" Mars answered as she heard Jupiter and Venus fighting the youma. "She stayed with Ms. Haruna after we called the medics. I don't think she's the one." Amy said sincerely before they joined the fight.   
  
Moments, later Darien finally arrived and they soon defeated the youma. After the fight, they quickly de-transformed and began to walk to the library as they discussed their situation. "Serena isn't Selene. She was really afraid of the youma and she didn't even feel compelled to help the victims. She can't be it." Raye explained. The other girls agreed. Darien looked at them disappointedly. "I really thought... It doesn't matter anymore, but now we're back to square one again. Who is Selene?" Darien stated as he sat on the steps of the library. The girls sat beside him. "I don't know, but I think we confront her the next time we see her. After the fight, we corner her and ask her what we want to know." Mina suggested determinedly. "What if she doesn't answer us? Then what?" Amy asked curiously. Raye looked at Mina and then back at Amy. "We encourage her to tell us and by that I mean we fight her." She replied. Amy's eyes grew wider in shock. "You can't be serious; she'll obviously fight back." Amy stated. Lita stood up in front of them. "There are five of us. She couldn't take us all on. She'll have no choice but to tell us. We have to do this." Lita answered forcefully. Everyone stayed quiet for a while until Darien stood up beside Lita. "I'm in. Let's do it. We need answers; it's the only way right now." Darien said. The girls got up and agreed. Darien stood there as his mind kept telling him the same thing: Beware.  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Please send some feedback. Sorry it's not so long. I'll update soon.. Thanks for reading. :)  
  
Dasvidanya!  



	12. Chapter Eleven

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"Ethan! Did you see that?" Serena exclaimed as she looked at the burnt blot on the brick wall in front of her. Stunned she made her way and touched the ash on the wall. "What happened?" Ethan asked as he stood besides her inspecting her work. Serena turned to him. "I don't know. I was practicing my punches and I started focusing my energy, I guess, into my hands. Then poof. A silver ball of energy formed in between my hands and it went for the wall." Serena explained as she turned back towards the middle of the mat. "Is that normal for a slayer?" She asked as she looked at her hands. They looked normal to her and didn't seem at all effected from the ball of energy. Ethan kept staring at the blot on the wall. "It's not normal. I don't even think slayers are able to do that, without the help of magic anyway. Hmm.. Maybe you have some magical power in you besides your slayer strength. I'll do some research." Ethan went back to the table where his books were. "Why don't you see if you could do it again. Maybe you could control it so you can use it anytime at all." Ethan commented as he took a seat and opened a book in front of him. "All right, but you're going to have to spar with me right afterwards." Serena said as she brought her hands in front of her and started concentrating on forming another energy ball in her hands.  
  
Ethan sat silently as he watched her try over and over again without any luck. She tried calling it again but the closest she got to it were small flames of energy. Frustration was evident in her face but she still kept at it. Her blond hair was now silver again as it hung loosely in a high ponytail. Ethan looked down at his watch. "5:30pm." Over an hour so far. Ethan thought as he timed how long she was practicing her new power. Ethan looked up at Serena to see her eyes closed as a silver orb began to grow in her hands. He kept his mouth shut as he saw the orb grow brighter and bigger. A silver glow surrounded her white tank top as well as her gray pants, making her stand out against the dark brick walls. She looked like an angel as the energy hummed around her.   
  
Slowly, Serena opened her eyes as she stared at the orb in her hands. It was amazing. Trying to stay calm and focused, she raised it gradually in front of her as she released her right hand. She held it steadily in her left hand, palm facing up. "Now what to do with it." Serena thought as she focused on the orb itself. Concentrating, she slowly willed the ball to become smaller and smaller till it disappeared into nothing. Serena smiled brightly as she closed her palm. "I feel strange. Different and normal in a way. It's like I always knew how to do that, but how can that be? It's unreal." Serena paused. "Maybe I'm not a slayer. What if I'm something else?" Serena asked as she faced Ethan confused. Ethan stood up with a book in his hand.  
  
"Here read this. It might explain this better than I can." Ethan informed her as he handed her the old leather book. Serena glanced at the cover. 'Myths and Legends.' Looking at the opened page, she began to read out loud.   
  
"A warrior of light, a trinity, a single essence with a strength beyond time and magic unyielding.   
One who will emerge from the darkness bringing an end and a beginning."  
  
Serena stopped at the first line and looked at Ethan. "What does that mean? A trinity?" Serena questioned confusingly. "Remember your dreams you told me about. You said you saw three figures, that each looked the same. One of those figures was you. Maybe they all were. A trinity, three beings in one person. It's you. You're the warrior in the prophecy." Ethan explained. Serena stared at the book once more. "I can't be. It says the person will emerge from darkness. I'm not evil." Serena replied. Ethan leaned against the wall behind him. "You don't have to be evil. It might mean something else, but you can't deny how easily this explains everything. You're the slayer as well as two other beings. That obviously explains your unique powers." He said enthusiastically. Serena looked up at him. "Say you're right about this warrior thing, but then what are my other two beings. Will they emerge and replace me or is it just the magic thing I'm already doing?" Serena asked trying to clarify her situation. Ethan shook his head. "I don't know. I'll try to find out more about it, but right now we have to go patrol." Ethan walked over to his desk and grabbed his usual black bag. "Are you ready?" He asked as he turned towards her. Serena smiled. "Yeah I am, but can I ask you a question. Why do you need the bag of weapons? You have magic and you can't die." Serena pointed out as she grabbed a couple of stakes and hid them under her clothing like she usually did.   
  
"It makes me feel manly, now come one." Ethan joked as they both began laughing out loud towards the back driveway. They both got onto their motorcycles and placed their helmets on. "Should we start at the cemetery?" Serena asked as she turned on her engine. Ethan, his face hidden under the helmet, nodded in response. "Okay, Let's go." Serena looked out into the backyard that led to the woods behind Ethan's home. "John! Let's go. You're going to help today!" Serena called out as rustling began to surround the trees. A second later, a gray wolf came running out of the woods towards her. Serena took off her helmet and placed it in front of her. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to cure you yet John, but thank you for helping with patrolling." Serena said as she bent over to pet John on the side of his head. John howled in responses. 'Your welcome. Sere.' Serena heard the small child's voice in her mind. It sounded happy and encouraging. Serena smiled. "Shall we?" Serena stated as she placed her helmet back on and signaled Ethan to start going. Soon Ethan and Serena were riding side beside on the streets with John running swiftly in between them, away from the other cars and riders. People stopped to stare at the unusual sight passing by them before the continued on their ways. No one fully comprehending what they were seeing.  
***  
Minutes later, Serena and Ethan finally arrived at the cemetery. Parking their bikes near a mausoleum they got off and started walking through the graves. Looking for any newly plotted graves or any vampires on their way home after their 'dinner.' The area was quiet and still as they passed grave after grave with no sign of a vampire. "Maybe we should check the streets. They might be hunting right now." Serena suggested. Ethan agreed and they headed out of the cemetery with John behind them. They walked for over an hour and a half without a single bite from any vampire. "This is boring. Where are all the vampires?" Serena asked as they rounded a corner. "Right here, sweetheart." A male voice answered mockingly. Serena looked up to see a man in a familiar gray uniform like she saw on the other generals, standing on the roof of a nearby building. As her eyes zoomed in on the man's face a gasp escaped her lips as she stared at her brother's face.   
  
"Nicholas?" Serena said unsure. An evil laugh burst out of his lips. "Nice you remember me, sis. Beryl did a great job on making me. A spitting image of your beloved brother or.. am I really your real brother? Who knows, but would you even dare to hurt your own flesh and blood?" Nicholas tossed at her sarcastically. Serena stared at him, trying to focus on him so she could read his thoughts but she couldn't. All she got were flashes of them as children, but she couldn't tell if they were authentic. "No. Damn you." Serena cried as she ran towards the wall and used her strength to vault herself up the wall. Serena jumped next to him as they stood face to face to each other. "Well, well. Already ready to fight one on one. You must be very sure of yourself." He commented cockily. Serena stood tall as her face stayed solid as stone. "Stop the remarks. What do you want?" Serena said coldly as she stared at her brother's face but not his soul. It pained her to see Nicholas alive and well but as a sniveling henchman for that snake Beryl. Could life be so cruel? Serena laughed to herself. Yes it could. Serena watched Nicholas closely as he stood at attention; his blue eyes inspecting her just like her silver ones were inspecting him. "Oh, how rude of me. We left you're friend all alone. Maybe we should invite some guests." Nicholas clapped his hands and in an instant about a dozen vampires were standing on the rooftops looking down at Ethan. "No!" Serena cried as she saw each vampire jump down and surround Ethan. "Ethan!" Serena looked back at Nicholas. "You bastard." Serena said as she pulled out a stake from her sleeve. Nicholas only laughed again. "What are you going to do? Fight me or save your friend." Nicholas asked snidely. Serena glanced at him and then back at Ethan. Vampires were coming from everywhere around him. He was able to kill a few but there were still too many. He needed her. Serena turned back to Nicholas and quickly a swift jump kick knocking him off the roof before she jumped down into the middle of the fray. Serena glanced up to see Nicholas floating in midair before he disappeared like the other generals did. Serena growled in anger before she focused on the vampires around her.  
  
Fighting her way towards Ethan, she staked any vampire that got in her way. Soon there were only three vampires left which they easily dusted. "Glad you could make it." Ethan said as he patted her shoulder. Serena smiled to him. "Don't mention it. You needed my help and I wouldn't let you take all the fun." Serena joked as they began to walk out of the alley. As they made their way back to the cemetery, a loud crashing sound could be heard from the other side of the wall. Serena looked at Ethan. "Ready?" She asked as she tightened her grip on her stake. "Yeah." Ethan answered as he pulled out a stake as well. Quickly they jumped the wall easily as they ran towards the youma that was fighting the scouts. It was tall and stubby with ice surrounding it. It looked like a giant icicle as its arms started to slash at the scouts whenever they approached. Serena watched as the Scouts tried advancing but were always stopped by the monsters sharp arms. Serena stopped and looked back at John. "John, can you help them while Ethan and I attack from behind?" Serena asked. John readily nodded before a silver light surrounded him and he turned back into the griffon. "Go get 'em tiger." Serena quipped as she nodded to Ethan to make their way behind the youma.   
  
"Grrr... " John snarled as he flew down and clawed the youma as he stepped in between it and the Scouts. John pushed it farther away from the Scouts as it stomped on its chest with his front feet. The youma stumbled back but soon grabbed hold onto John's paws. Soon John and the youma clawed and punched each other vigorously until a hoard of roses hit them both. "Mars Fireballs Charge!" Mars cried as it went straight for the youma, closely missing John by inches. Tuxedo Masked stood up in the trees watching and waiting. He kept his eyes on the griffon, John, he believed he was called. John was still fighting while the scouts were about ready to launch their attacks. "John! Run!" He called out. John didn't hear him as he kept fighting. Darien looked down at the scouts. "Wait for a clear shot. Try not to hit him." He ordered. The girls nodded as the watched the two youmas until Mars found a shot. "Mars Firebird Attack!" Mars cried as a flamed firebird formed in front of her before flying out towards the youma. It cried out as John separated from it at the same time from the recoil of the attack. Small burns covered his claws. The youma looked towards Mars angrily as it opened its mouth to spit out a ball of ice directly at Mars. Luckily, she was able to run before it could hit her. She quickly looked back to see what it would hit when the sight shocked her. "Darien! Amy! Move!" She cried out as she saw Darien and Amy in the middle of its path. Darien looked up to see the ball of ice coming towards them.   
  
Immediately he went towards Amy and pushed her aside right before the ball of ice hit him in the legs. Amy gasped as she watched Darien collapse to the floor as his legs became completely covered by ice.   
Amy looked at Darien. "Darien! You'll be okay. I'll get you out of there." Amy mumbled as she moved closer to him. Darien raised a hand towards her. "Not now. Help the others, and then come back for me." Darien said sternly. Amy nodded as she got onto her feet and ran to the others. "Scouts attack!" Mars yelled angrily as the scouts called on all their powers again. "Why can't this ever been simple?" Jupiter grumbled as she sent off a flood of lightning towards the youma. While the girls fought, they didn't notice the two figures making their way towards their Prince.  
***  
"I leave you alone for one minute and look what you do." Serena joked lightly. She looked at Darien in his Tuxedo Mask outfit and saw the pain on his face. Serena gazed down at his frozen legs and fear filled her. "Maybe it's not the time for jokes." Serena turned to Ethan beside her who was wearing a black mask over his face, to hide whom he was. "Can you heal him?" Serena asked as she felt Darien's eyes focused on her. "I can, but I'll need your help." Ethan looked towards Darien and placed his palms, face down over the ice on Darien's legs. Serena watched him as she took off her leather jacket that she was wearing and wrapped it over Darien's upper body. Darien looked at her intently. "There is nothing you can do, Selene." Darien whispered through his now blue lips. Serena placed a warm hand against his face. "Shh. Trust me." She told him. "Please let this work." She thought to her self as a familiar, protective feeling filled her and she knew she couldn't let anything happen to him. After that thought she focused back on Ethan. "What do you want me to do?" Serena asked as she moved closer to Ethan. "I want you to place you hands over his legs like mine. Then focus your powers on melting the ice and healing his legs. Your magic should do the rest." Ethan informed her. Serena nodded as she followed his instructions exactly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as se focused on the ice. A warm fiery glow filled her hands as the ice on his legs began to melt. Ethan smiled proudly as he removed his hands and watched Serena solely use her powers on her own. 'She's more powerful than I thought.' Ethan said to himself as he observed the fiery glow around her hands. Ethan moved closer again and started to heal any wounds on Darien's legs while Serena continued to melt the ice.   
  
Darien laid there still as he continued to watch Selene and her masked companion heal his legs. He could feel her power healing him as his eyes rested upon her. Part of him hated her for always being the one to risk her life to save him and part of him loved her for it. Yet, all of him stared in disbelief as he questioned; who is this girl? He recalled only a few minutes before the fight with the youma, he saw her on a rooftop talking to one of Beryl's generals. What did it mean? Seeing that only made him more positive that she was on the enemy's side, but her helping to heal him brought him back to zero.   
  
In moments he was fully healed and she stopped, opening her eyes to see him. A smile of relief and happiness covered her face as she hugged Ethan thankfully. Serena pulled away and looked at Darien kindly. "Are you okay?" She asked as she carefully grabbed her jacket back from him. "Yes, Thank you. Both of you." Darien touched her hand. "How'd you do that?" Darien asked as he still sensed the heat from her small hands. Serena pulled her hands away. "Magic. I-" Serena stopped as she heard the Scouts coming to them. "Darien!" The girls cried in unison. Serena got up and looked towards Ethan. "We better go." She said as she slipped her hand into his. They began to walk away until a fireball blasted in front of them. Serena and Ethan jumped back and turned to the scouts to see them surrounding them with Darien in the middle as he slowly got up to his feet. Serena eyed Darien closely. "What's going on, Dare?" Serena accused as she held onto Ethan's hand as he also inspected the scouts as they finally were fully around them. Serena glanced at the scouts quickly before she looked back at Darien.  
"I just saved your life!" She exclaimed angrily. Darien only stared at her, guiltily but unmoving.  
  
"We have some questions for that we want answered. Tonight." Mars exclaimed boldly. Serena turned her face towards her. "What if I don't answer? What are you going to do? Fight me?" Serena remarked. Mars hardened her face. "If we have to." She responded confidently. Serena looked at the girls and saw the truth behind their eyes. Their emotions of distrust and caution filled her mind. It was painful and depressing. Serena kept her guard as she focused back on Darien, whom she trusted. "I don't believe this. I've risked my life to save you and I've risked my life to save the innocent. And you have the gall to question me. What have I done wrong?" Serena asked hotly as she tried to figure out why they suspected her as evil. "The generals know you, youmas succumb to your will, and we saw you associating with one of Beryl's generals on a rooftop. You say you're not on their side, but it's very hard to believe." Mina explained. "So you're keeping tabs on me now? You guys are a piece of work. I'm not answering anything." Serena turns to Ethan. "Let's go." Serena said as she held on to his hand as she walked forward, ready to push through them until a steel tipped rose landed in front of their feet.   
  
"Stop. We can't let you leave. Not yet. Tell us now, who are you?" Darien ordered strongly. Serena raised her head high and stared at him intently. "No." Serena said simply as her eyes blazed in anger and disdain. Serena looked over her shoulder and nodded to Ethan. Ethan nodded back as they both fell into a synchronized fighting stance. In an instant before the Scouts could react Serena and Ethan began to fight side by side as they launched identical attacks on whoever was near them. Serena quickly jump kicked Darien in the chest before she punched Jupiter who came towards her. Behind her, Ethan was busy fighting off Mars and Venus. Serena continued throwing punches and kicks at Darien, Jupiter, and Mercury as they charged at her. Serena dodged their attacks while she glanced back at Ethan every few seconds to see how he was doing. As she looked at Ethan, she noticed Mars using fireballs against him, making it more difficult for him to counterattack. "Why that-" Serena thought before she called out to Ethan. "Switch!" Serena cried as she did a back flip while kicking the three Scouts before she landed in front of Mars and Venus. Ethan took her spot in front of Darien as they continued their fight.  
  
Serena looked at Mars and Venus. "Haven't you ever heard of a fair fight?" Serena stated as she sharply made a roundhouse kick, kicking both Mars and Venus across the face with her shoe. She then front kicked both of them at the same time before they could hit her back. They both flew back onto the floor. "Next time, I won't be so easy." Serena quipped as she ran towards Ethan and quickly sided kicked Darien away from him. Serena stood beside Ethan. "I think this is our cue to leave." Serena said as she grabbed onto Ethan's hand as they began to run forward towards Darien at a fast speed. Darien looked at both of them as they jumped high in the air, both flipping at the same time till they landed a short distance away from them. "Till next time." Serena yelled as Ethan and herself began sprinting out of the cemetery with a gray wolf following in pursuit.  
  
Darien and the Scouts followed quickly as they hurried after them. "Smart plan, Mars!" Jupiter called back as she ran in the lead. "Shut up. I thought it'd work. There are five of us." Mars defended. "Actually two of them. I guess she proved us wrong though." Mercury added in as they neared the end of the cemetery. "Next time, we have to try harder. She may not be able to beat all of us but she sure can run." Darien commented dryly as he picked up his pace as he hurried to the street just in time to see her and her friend ride off. Darien stopped and began catching his breath. "Let's go. There has to be another way to get the answers we need." Darien said as he transformed along with the scouts. They were about to leave when a voice spoke up behind them.  
  
"There is and we can help you do that, your highness." A regal female voice spoke up. Darien turned around to see four figures walking towards them from the shadows. A tall woman with long dark hair holding a silver staff in her right hand led the group while she was flanked by a tall boyish looking woman followed by another woman with sea green long hair. Then there was a small average girl with shoulder length hair. They stopped walking only a few feet in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Amy asked as they gazed upon each other intently. The leader of the group stepped up and looked upon Darien specifically. "We are the Outer Scouts and we need your help in reviving the Moon Princess." She explained. The Inner scouts gasped. Darien glanced at the new scouts. "She's alive? Do you know who she is? Where we can find her?" Darien asked hastily. The woman shook her head. "I can't answer your questions now, but we do need your help. Please trust us." She said hopefully. Darien nodded. "What can we do?"  
***  
TBC  
  



	13. Chapter Twelve

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading.   
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
**Author's Notes II: I'm sorry for how long it took me to update, but I've been very busy with school and tests. Forgive me and I hope you continue reading my story. Don't worry, my updates will become much more faster once my finals are over. Till then please be patient with me and enjoy the story.. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"We need you to capture Selene. She's a threat and the only way to get to the princess is to get to her." The leader of the Outer Scouts exclaimed strongly. Darien stood face to face with her as he listened to her intently. "Wait. You want us to capture Selene? Why should we? She's a hero." Darien tossed an indifferent look towards them. "We don't even know who you are?" Darien answered back. She nodded in return. "Forgive me. I'm Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. To the right of me is.." She introduces before her comrades continue. "Sailor Uranus" The boyish looking blond said casually. "Sailor Neptune." The ocean green haired one stated. Then finally the youngest out of the four bowed slightly. "Sailor Saturn. It's a pleasure to meet you." She finished the introductions politely. Darien nodded. "Thank you. Yet, I don't understand. Why can't you capture her yourselves?" He asked curiously, unsure of what was going on.  
  
"She's not all whom she appears to be. Her powers are growing and are still unstable. She needs to be stopped, but we can't capture her. There is no way for us to get close to her without her sensing us. You can though. She knows you and wouldn't suspect it." Sailor Pluto explained clearly. Darien stared at her perplexed and frustrated. How could Selene be evil? She couldn't be? He wouldn't stand for it. Darien looked back at the scouts who stood there listening closely. "So what do you think? Should we help them?" Darien asked his friends, hoping they'd come up with an answer for him. The girls moved closer and began whispering to one another. Darien stood there waiting patiently. Finally Raye stepped forward and faced Darien confidently. "We'll help. The princess is our first priority and if Selene is what is stopping us from getting to her. She must be stopped." Raye replied determinedly. Darien took a deep breath as he turned back to the Outer Scouts. "We're in. Just tell us your plan and we'll do it." Darien informed them.   
  
"Thank you, your highness. The plan is that you use any means possible to capture her. We'll come to you when you do. After we have her secured, we'll go get the princess." Pluto informed them. "Alright but why can't you get the Princess now? We can distract Selene long enough for you to get to her." Lita questioned suspiciously. Uranus looked at Lita sharply. "We can't. Only Selene knows where the Princess is. She's the way to the Princess." Uranus remarked. Everyone stayed quiet after that. Darien looked up at the sky as the silence filled the air. He stared intently at the full moon as he thought about Selene. He couldn't stop thinking back to the scene with the general. They were talking so animatedly. She had to have known him. It was the only explanation he could conclude to. She was part of the Negaverse. The enemy and now he had to capture her no matter what the cost. For his lost beloved. His princess. Darien sighed in confusion as he walked over to the Scouts.   
  
"We better get home. We have a long mission ahead of us and we'll need all the strength we can get. We'll start looking for her tomorrow." Darien instructed as the girls all agreed with him before they walked off to their homes. Darien watched them leave before he turned back to speak with the Outer Scouts. "I just wanted to-" Darien stopped short as he saw no one around him. The area was clear of everyone. Darien looked around one last time before he headed home himself, alone.  
***  
"Do you believe it? After all I've done for them, they have the nerve to accuse me of being the enemy. Talk about ungrateful!" Serena ranted as she paced around the living room while Ethan sat relaxed on the couch. Concern etched on his face as he watched her pace in frustration. Ethan stayed quiet, knowing well enough that asking her to calm down wouldn't work. As he sat there he began to think about Darien.  
He could tell in his heart that there was something special between them. They were connected somehow and he hated it. He disliked Darien with a passion, not because Serena liked him, but rather because he kept on hurting her. The fact that in such a short time, he finally found a woman he respected, admired, and loved. He despised Darien because he never would feel the anguish he felt for her, knowing that he'd full heartedly die for her and she would never know. Ethan closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to relax his emotions. He couldn't think of her, especially when their time would come to an end. He had a job to do and on the next full moon, he'd finally be freed.   
  
Serena stopped pacing as she noticed Ethan's eyes closed. She stared at him carefully. His face looked pained and tired. His eyes were closed as she listened to him slowly breath in and out. Serena walked over to him and sat down beside him. Slowly, she placed her hand upon his as she called out his name. "Ethan? What's wrong?" Serena whispered as she held his hand in hers. Ethan opened his eyes and turned towards her. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just worried about you." Ethan lied as she patted her hand reassuringly. Serena nodded uncertainly. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him gently. Ethan held her close on his lap as he reveled in the feeling of her warmth through such a simple gesture. "Ethan, thank you for helping me especially today. I could never have done any of this without you. You're the only one I have in my life right now. I-" Serena stopped herself as she pulled back from him. Their faces were only a few inches away as they stared into each others eyes. Serena broke the gaze as she hugged him tightly once more. "Thank you." She whispered softly before she got up and stepped away from him. Ethan noticed her uncertainty and longing hidden in her blue eyes. He knew his eyes must have been saying the same thing. She glanced at him once more before she walked out of the room quietly.   
  
Ethan watched her leave and sat there quietly until he heard a door close. "I love you, more than you'll know." Ethan said softly to himself. Ethan stayed that way until a phone rang loudly. His thoughts disturbed by the intrusion, he got up and answered the call. "Hello?" Ethan asked as he listened to a female voice on the other line. "What do you want?" Ethan said angrily as he tightened his fist into a tight ball. "If you even dare, I-" "I'll be there. Tonight. No tricks. or I swear you'll regret ever meeting me." Ethan threatened as he held the phone close to his ear. "Fine. Till then, my queen." He finished with pure disdain. Ethan slammed the phone onto its cradle as he collapsed onto a nearby chair. "What am I going to do, Serena?" Ethan said as he sat there silently.  
***  
"Nicholas. I'm disappointed, you were supposed to bring the warrior and the crystal to me by now." Beryl stated as she stared at her silent general in front of her. Nicholas stood tall and unmoving as he waited to speak. "My queen, I will have her here soon. I have plans for my little sister, taking her now would be too easy. She has to suffer and pay for interfering with the Negaverse. She has to feel my pain, the pain I've felt since I died." Nicholas explained passionately as his eyes flashed with rage and calmness at the same time. Beryl looked at him curiously, unsure of what he had planned, but willing to let him go through with it. "Very well, but I want you to attack her, tonight. Keep her distracted because I have something in store for her." Beryl said as she grinned madly like a Cheshire cat. Nicholas bowed respectfully. Beryl turned towards her viewing globe as she saw humans walking masses through their daily lives. She sneered in disgust. `Pathetic. These weak humans waste their lives away. For what? Nothing.' Beryl thought to herself. "Is there anything else, my queen?" Nicholas asked, disturbing her thoughts. Beryl faced him. "No. That's all." Beryl dismissed him before she resumed her thoughts.  
  
Elsewhere in the Negaverse, four generals stood at the entrance to the dungeons as they silently took out the guards around them. "Malachite? Are you sure you want to do this?" Zoisite asked as he went to the entrance and waved his hand across it. The shield disappeared and a clear pathway stood before them. Malachite moved beside him. "Yes. Nicholas is too proud. He's under estimating everyone. I think we should even the odds, bring him back to reality." Malachite said deviously. Jedite moved towards them. "Malachite's right. If Nicholas captures the slayer and the scouts. We'll be finished. It's us or him. Releasing the slayer's family might give her an edge to getting rid of Nicholas for us. Humans have strong emotions especially for their loved ones. Maybe it will be the push she needs to show us where the crystal is." Jedite reassured them strongly. The generals nodded in unison. "Let's go."  
  
The generals made their way into the room and adjusted their eyes to the complete darkness as they noticed a huddled mass in the corner. Malachite approached them first. He kneeled down and looked at the family. They were pale and worn looking. Their faces filled with fear and sadness. It almost broke his stone cold heart but he easily brushed the feeling off as he grabbed the father hard by the shirt collar. Before anyone could scream, Malachite waved his hand over them. Instantly no sound escaped their lips. They tried and tried but no voice came from their opened mouths. "If you want to see you're daughter again, you'll behave or I'll kill you now before I kill her." He threatened harshly. The family stopped moving and sat there looking at the submissively. "That's better." Malachite turned to the other generals. "Transport them into their home. Put only Nicholas's image in their minds, erase everything else except the pain they've felt. Also, make sure to use your powers in increments at a time. We don't want Beryl to know we're here." Malachite ordered as each general raised their hands towards the family. A strong black glow surrounded them as they began to fade away into thin air. After a couple of minutes, the family was gone and the generals hurried out of the dungeon before Beryl realized what just happened.   
***  
"So where do we start looking? Selene could be anywhere." Lita exclaimed as the girls and Darien walked through the park. "Hopefully, the Negaverse sends a youma. Then we wouldn't really have to search for her." Raye pointed out honestly. "Sad as it may sound. You're right. That's the only way to get to her. So I guess we just have to wait." Amy replied as they continued walking. "Not to change the subject, but did you call the guys to tell them about canceling our dates tonight? We obviously can't go out if we're hunting down this nega- trash." Mina said. The girls stopped. "Yeah, we did. We told them that we couldn't go and that Sere-. Oh my, did anyone call Serena? She said she'd be waiting for us at her loft." Amy exclaimed in surprise. The girls shook their heads. Darien stood their confused. "Loft? Why would Serena be waiting and she lives in a loft? By herself?" Darien asked. "Well, we asked Serena if she'd help us with our hair and makeup for our dates. So that's why she would be waiting and secondly, she has a loft above Ethan's apartment because she couldn't live at home with her family gone." Lita explained casually. "Why don't one of us go over there and tell Serena about our plans? I'd feel awful if she waited there all night for us." Mina suggested. The girls nodded in agreement before they faced Darien determinedly. Darien looked at them suspiciously till it finally hit him on what they wanted. "No. I'm not going. I don't even get a long with her and I don't even know where she lives." Darien rambled. Raye shook her head as she walked up to him. "You're the best person to do it. The rest of us can look for Selene while you handle that. Plus, you have some major issues to work out so this will give you the chance to sort through them. Now go before I toast you." Raye said as she brought out one of her fire charms. Darien laughed as he brought his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine. I'll go, just find her and watch yourselves. Alright. Call me on my communicator if you find her." Darien said before he began to walk out of the park towards Serena's home.  
***  
Darien walked up to a brick building, Ethan's home, he guessed. Ethan looked up and saw a window open on the second floor. He walked towards the front door when he noticed it was slightly open. "Serena?" Darien called out as he opened the door and went inside. The home was dark except for the small ounces of sunlight coming in through the windows. He quietly passed the living room and went up the staircase. As he reached the second level he walked along a hall of doors. Each were dark except for one room with double doors. As Darien neared the room he could hear punching sounds and Serena's ragged voice. Fearing the worst, he absorbed all his strength as he burst through the closed door. Breaking the side of the door with his entrance he was startled to see Serena standing next to a hanging punching bag looking at him strangely. Darien took in her appearance. She was dressed in a tank top and workout pants with wrist guards covering her hands. Her hair was swept up into a tight bun and her blue eyes stared at him intently. He coughed in uneasiness as his eyes traveled across the room.   
  
At the far end he noticed a bed, dresser, and a mirror just like any bedroom. Next to it were another set of double doors that were closed. On the other side of the room there was a desk with a computer and other office equipment. Then right in the middle of the room was Serena and the punching bag. Serena walked over to her desk and began taking off her wrist guards while looking at Darien the whole time. "You owe me a new door." Serena said, breaking the silence as she picked up a bottle of water before she leaned against the desk. Darien straighten his body as he swallowed up the awkwardness. He walked more into the room a little more confidently. "I'm sorry about barging in like that. Your front door was open and when I came up here to look for you, I heard someone fighting. I though you were in trouble. It seems I was wrong." Darien explained as he heard Serena laugh lightly. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, but as you can see I'm okay and I definitely can take care of myself." Serena said a little roughly as she recalled how Darien and the girls attacked her and Ethan the other night.   
  
Darien looked at her strangely as he felt her harshness to him. "I get it. I'll leave, but I just came to tell you the girls won't be coming over tonight. They canceled their dates because something came up. So don't wait for them." Darien exclaimed with the same roughness she showed him. Serena stared at him angrily. How dare he? Barge into my home and think I'd welcome him with hospitality. I don't think so.   
Serena was about to say something when a familiar person stepped into the room.   
  
"Serena are you okay?" Ethan walked up to her and stood close beside her as he glanced over at Darien. "What is he doing here?" Ethan asked with curiously. Serena looked at Ethan and smiled at him graciously. "He just needed to tell me something and I believe he was just leaving." Serena said casually. Darien stared at the two in shock. Serena was so different from before. She was cold to him and she seemed very different from the girl he knew only a small while ago. What could have happened to her to change her so much? Darien thought as he stared at Serena. "I'm sorry again. Goodbye Serena." Darien said before he quietly walked out of the room and out of the house. Serena stayed where she was as she turned towards Ethan sadly.   
  
"I didn't mean to be mean to him. I really didn't. I just can't be nice to him, knowing he tried to hurt you and me." Serena said as she hugged Ethan tightly. Ethan smiled to her as hugged her back. "You know you have the biggest heart I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise." Ethan said as he stepped back and kissed her forehead gently. Serena smiled. "Thanks, Eth." Serena looked down at her watch and then back at him. "Are you ready to go? It's almost 5:00." Serena asked as she turned to place her water bottle on her desk. While she did that, she didn't notice Ethan's face change from happy to anguish in a second as he realized it was almost time. "Yeah. I'm ready."   
***  
  
TBC...   
  
So what do you think? Sorry if it's short. The next chapter will come out this weekend. Promise.   
  



	14. Chapter Thirteen

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
**Song used: 'Everything' by Lifehouse.**  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"Darien? So how did it go? Did you tell Serena?" Mina asked as Darien walked up to them as they walked through the business plaza in the Juuban district. Darien nodded. "I told her but we kind of got off on the wrong foot again. I don't know, she was really cold towards me and then Ethan comes in. I don't understand her." Darien confessed as he stood next to Mina as they followed the others. "You shouldn't worry much, I doubt Serena meant anything by it. She's just had a hard time with her family gone and all. Anyway, you're not always charming either." Mina pointed out with a laugh. Darien joined her. "Fine. Hey, did you know Serena knows how to fight?" Darien asked. Mina looked at him curiously. "No. Serena has never even raised a hand at someone. Why?" She responded. "Well when I went to her house, I heard someone fighting so I ran into her room and there she was in front of a punching bag." Darien explained before Mina laughed out loud. "Oh, that. I'm sure you're right on what you saw, but Serena wasn't fighting. She was exercising. Her and I do Tae-bo exercises, she uses the punching bag to practice her balance since she keeps falling. Well that's what she told me the last time we exercised together." Mina explained. Darien raised an eyebrow in good humor. "Tae-bo? Now why would you need to do that if you already know martial arts?" Darien tossed with a smile. "How else do you think I'm supposed to get Serena to exercise with me? She needs something easy sometimes." Mina laughed as they continued walking in search of Selene.  
***  
Serena stood in front of her home as she carried an empty box in her left hand. Ethan walked towards her caring another box in his hands as he stopped beside her. "Thanks for letting me stop here first. I just need to get some of my stuff I left behind then we can patrol." Serena exclaimed as she began walking towards the front door. Ethan followed her closely. "Don't worry, it's only 4:45. It's still a few minutes till sundown anyway." Ethan replied as he continuously checked his watch every couple of minutes. Silently wishing five o'clock would never come. He couldn't loose Serena yet, but was there any other choice? Ethan sighed as he walked into the house behind Serena before a sharp gasp escaped her lips.   
  
"Mother!" Serena cried as she rushed to the unmoving body on the floor in the living room. Serena dropped to her knees as she felt her mother for a pulse. Ethan watched her as a smile broke out on her face. "She's alive. Ethan, help me get her on the couch." Serena said as she placed her hands under her mother's shoulders. Ethan quickly moved and picked up Mrs. Tuskino's feet as they slowly made their way to the couch. Gently they placed her there while Serena sat on the edge holding her hand in hers. Confusion and surprise filled both their minds as they both wondered the same thing. "How did she get here?" Serena vocalized for the both of them. Ethan looked down at her. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to look around. Maybe your father and brother are here as well. Why don't you see if you can wake her up?" Ethan said before he walked out of the room.  
  
Serena sat silently by her mother's side as she felt joy and relief as she looked upon her mother's face. It was smudged with dirt and bruises and her hair was crumpled in a mess. Serena gasped as she smoothed her mother's hair back. It was still so soft under her fingers as she ran her hand against her cheek. "Mom. Wake up, please. I've missed you so much." Serena whispered as she leaned down and kissed her mother's forehead lovingly. Serena stayed that way as a tear escaped her eyes, landing onto her mother's face. Suddenly a small glow surrounded Mrs. Tuskino as flashes appeared in Serena's mind. Images of Nicholas standing over them and hurting them as they cowered together in a dark room. She felt her mother's pain and the fear she held for her every time Nicholas threatened to hurt her if they didn't listen to him. Anger began to rise in Serena as she felt complete hatred for him.   
Serena moved away as she felt her mother's pulse become stronger. Serena's mind turned back to her look-a-like brother, Nicholas. He may look like him, sound like him, and maybe even have the same memories of him, but it wasn't him. Nicholas was dead. He died in her arms nearly five years ago and she even buried him. Whoever this general was, he meant nothing and that's what she'd have to keep reminding herself when she faced him again. Serena looked down at her mother again. "I'm so sorry for this. I will make him pay for this. I promise." Serena vowed as she kissed her mother one more time. Serena got up and walked out of the room.   
  
"Ethan?" Serena called out as she looked for him. "In here, Sere." She heard him call from the den. Serena walked into the room and became overjoyed to see both her father and brother lying on the floor near Ethan. "Are they okay?" Serena asked as she approached them. "Yeah, they'll be fine. They're just sleeping." Ethan looked up at Serena. "When I touched their hands to check their pulse, I saw something. It was-" "Nicholas. I know." Serena interrupted him as she kneeled next to him. Softly, she held Sammy's hand in hers as she looked at his still face. "We have to find him. He did this to them because of me. I'll never forgive him or myself." Serena stated sorrowfully. Ethan placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It's not your fault. We'll find him. Don't worry." Ethan looks down at his watch once more to see it's already 4:58. "It's almost five. I'm going to go start patrolling. You can stay here with your family." Ethan offered as he stood up. Serena followed him. "No. I'm going with you. You can't go out alone. You need me to watch your back, like I need you." Serena looks at her family. "They'll be fine. The Negaverse won't get them again." Serena said determinedly as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A strong light formed around her like all the other times before, but this time is burst out like a shockwave as it flew through the whole house. Serena opened her eyes as she saw the soft silver glow flowing around the house. "No evil can touch them now. The Negaverse won't be able to enter anymore." Serena said certainly as she turned towards the door. "We better go. Someone might need our help." Serena said as she walked out of the room. Ethan stood there for a second as he looked at the silver light. Ethan glanced around sadly before he exited the room closing the door behind him.  
***  
Ethan drove quietly in the driver's seat of his car while Serena stared out the window. "Care for some music?" Ethan asked as he broke the silence. Serena nodded. "Thanks." Ethan reached over and turned on the radio, letting it stay on whatever channel it was already on. Ethan sat back as he drove towards the cemetery like they usually did. After a couple of commercials a slow song began to play through the car.  
  
Find me here speak to me I want to feel you I need to hear you   
You are the light that is leading me to the place where I find peace again   
You are the strength that keeps me walking you are the hope that keeps me trusting   
You are the life to my soul   
  
Ethan listened to the music as if it was speaking to him. It was strange; him of all people would feel so lost without just one person. It's been years and never felt anything like it. She was special, and this song said everything he wanted to tell her.   
  
You are my purpose you are everything   
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
  
Serena sat there as the words rang through her ears. This was one of her favorite songs and she longed to hear it from someone she loved. In her dreams she would see Darien telling her words she longed to hear, but sometimes she saw Ethan. Her knight in shining armor, standing in front of her saying he loved her. Serena smiled to herself, it wasn't such a bad idea, but they just started getting to know each other. They were close but she needed more time and Ethan was always going to be there for her. He's an immortal; he'd never leave her. Would he? Serena thought to herself as she fell, absorbed, into the song and the idea that he beloved would be saying this to her.  
  
You calm the storms, you give me rest, you hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall, you still my heart and you take my breath away.   
  
Ethan continued driving as he tossed a glance at Serena. As he stared at her he noticed her in a sort of daze. I wonder if the song is affecting her in the same way. Ethan thought as he turned back to the streets. They were only a couple of minutes till they reached the cemetery. It was almost time and he feared never seeing her again. Would she even care for him after she found out the truth? Ethan shook off the thought as he realized this would be his only chance...  
  
Would you take me in would you take me deeper now   
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
Ethan finally parked in the cemetery when he stopped the car. Serena turned to him. "Ethan? What's wrong?" Serena asked as she noticed Ethan staring at her. A streak of fear flashed in his eyes but it quickly went away as he reached his hand towards her face. He slowly grazed his hand across her cheek. Serena instinctively leaned into his touch. "Sere, I know we haven't known each other long, but I love you. You're everything to me. I-" Ethan cut himself off as he leaned closer to her and placed his lips longingly upon hers. Serena became startled but quickly responded as she felt the pure love Ethan had for her. As they kissed, Serena felt Ethan connecting with her. Immediately, her hair began to change into its pure silver color as she felt his powers mesh with her own. His thoughts were floating into her mind as the lyrics to the song they were listening to fill her mind.  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
'Cause you're all I want you are all I need you are everything, everything   
  
Ethan kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her and he made sure she knew it was true. She was only woman he ever loved in his immortal life this way and he'd never forget her for it.   
  
You're all I want you are all I need you are everything, everything   
You're all I want you are all I need you are everything, everything   
You're all I want you are all I need you are everything, everything   
  
Soon they both pulled away and stared at each other silently as the last lines of the song strained away.  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you   
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this   
"Ethan, I-" Serena stopped short as a loud roar filled the air. Serena looked at Ethan worriedly before they both ran out of the car. Ethan pulled out his sword as he handed Serena a bag. "Here, use this. It might prove useful." Ethan said as he fell back into his serious exterior as they hurried into the cemetery where the roaring was growing louder. Serena grabbed the bag and opened it. "What is it?" Serena asked as she pulled out a crossbow. "Wow. It's beautiful." Serena said as she looked at the detailed carvings on it. Celtic designs, like the ones on Ethan's sword were made along the handle. "The arrows are in the bag. I think you know how to work one of those." Ethan stated as he stopped and looked at her. "Yeah. Thank you." Serena said softly. Ethan's face softened. "I love you, no matter what." Ethan exclaimed before he kissed her quickly one last time. Ethan stepped away. "You better hurry." Ethan said. Serena looked at him confused. "What about you? Aren't you going to help me?" Serena asked excitedly. "I'll be right behind you." Ethan answered. Serena nodded before she went ahead. Ethan watched her for only a moment before he headed another direction. "Goodbye, Serena." Ethan said softly to nothingness as he ran in another direction.  
***  
Serena ran into the middle of the cemetery where she saw John chained to the ground. "John! How did this happen?" Serena exclaimed as she hurried to his side only to be stopped by a hoard of steeled-tipped roses exploding in front of her. Serena flew hard to the ground from the impact. She quickly regained her bearings when she noticed the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask walking towards her. She climbed onto her feet and stood in a fighting stance as they stopped a few feet away from her. "What do you want?" Serena said as she glanced at all of them. "Tell us where the princess is and maybe we'll go easy on you." Mars exclaimed before she launched a mass of fireballs at her. Serena looked at them in fear as she quickly jumped as high as she could in the air as the fireballs crashed against a mausoleum instead of her. "I don't know where your Princess is." Serena yelled angrily as she fought back. Her silver eyes glowed bright as she sent a strong pulse at them, knocking them off their feet. Serena landed onto her feet near John. She quickly raised her hand over the chains before they quickly disappeared into dust. "Run. Now!" Serena ordered before she watched the giant griffon fly away into the sky. Serena turned back to see the Scouts climbing back to their feet. "You're fight is with me, no one else." Serena said strongly.  
Mars stepped forward and looked at Serena harshly. "Bring it on." She exclaimed as both Serena and Mars charged at each other. The others stood aside as they watched the two fight intensely. They're moves were equal. They kept going on and on with punches and kicks until finally got a hard sidekick in. Serena stumbled backwards from the blow as Mars charged her again before she could regain her breath. Serena struggled to defend herself as she continued to put her all in the fight. Serena soon got in a couple of good kicks to move Mars away from her, long enough for her to jump a far pace back. Serena stood at a distance from them as she glanced around quickly. "Where are you Ethan?" Serena thought to herself as she watched the Scouts coming towards her again.  
***  
Ethan held his sword tightly in his hand as he walked through the cemetery. "Where are you? Come out, you snake and face me!" Ethan called out loudly as he continued walking cautiously. There was no response as he made his way closer to where Serena was. He could hear her fighting only a short distance off, but he couldn't help her. He had something more important to do. Ethan was about to call out again when a black flame appeared before him. A slender figure with fiery red hair stepped out of the flame and smiled wickedly at him. "Now Magus, is that the way you greet your mother?" Beryl remarked with a laugh. Beryl stood there looking only to be 30 years old. "Sorry mother, but I must say you look well preserved for a woman going on ten thousand." Ethan slashed back as he watched her closely. "Poor Magus, I see you haven't changed. Still falling for those pathetic humans. A slayer at that. Amazing. I do congratulate you. You've been well hidden from me for a long time. Lucky for me, you can't stay away from being someone's hero." Beryl chided as she stepped towards her son. It's been nearly five hundred years since she last saw her son. He was just as good as her generals until that's what he became, good. All the evil and strength that came with it disappeared from him when he joined the Outer Scouts. Now he was a low immortal with menial powers. He was blinded by false hopes of peace and light. Beryl felt disappointment in having one of her own betray her like that, but she didn't mind now. Now he'd help her get what she wanted without even knowing it. Beryl smiled widely as she stood there.   
  
Ethan raised his sword towards her. "So what do you want? The crystal?" Ethan asked as he watched Beryl closely for any tricks. "Yes. The crystal and you're girlfriend has it. You know the prophecy; I need that crystal before the next full moon or-" "You'll die." Ethan finished for her coldly. Ethan looked at her in disgust. "What do you want me to do? You know I won't help you." Ethan stated surely. Beryl shook her head as she walked towards him. "My dear boy, I know you won't help me willingly, but what if it was the only way to save your girlfriend?" Beryl said deviously. Ethan's eyes widened in shock. "Don't touch her." Ethan growled in anger. Beryl laughed out loud. "Oh, did I hit a soft spot. Just think of how you'd feel to see her dieing because you wouldn't help your dear mother." Beryl teased viciously as she watched Ethan's face become distort.   
  
Ethan stood there holding his sword tightly. No. He couldn't help her even if it meant Serena dieing. She was one of many girls he met in his eternity. Ethan said to himself while he knew the whole time that he was lying to himself. "I won't. I can't." Ethan exclaimed helplessly as he feared the worst for Serena. Beryl turned away from him. "If that's how it's going to be. Say goodbye to you girlfriend." Beryl said before a band of vampires jumped out from the trees and began circling around him. "Beryl! Come back here!" Ethan yelled as he started fighting with any vampire that came near him. Ethan continued fighting, swiping his sword straight through the vampire's necks. Beryl disappeared as her laughter echoed through the sky. Ethan grew angry in frustration as he continued fighting off the vampires while more came, one after the other.  
***  
Serena fought the Scouts two at a time as they continued coming at her once one fell. She was beginning to tire out as she flipped and kicked them away from her. Sometimes they would use their powers against her and she would get hit at times when she was too slow to react. Pain filled her as she stared down at her arms and legs. There were several cuts and bruises already forming on her as she battled on. "Ready to give up?" Mars taunted as she backhanded Serena across the face. Serena faced her immediately as she stared at them icily. "Never." Serena said as she side kicked Mars in the chest. As they fought, they didn't notice the tall shadow watching in the background.   
  
A loud laugh filled the air causing the Scouts to stop fighting. Serena moved away as the Scouts looked around to see who was laughing. Suddenly a large flame flew towards them causing everyone to run for cover. Serena looked up and gasped to see Nicholas again. He was standing near a grouping of trees by himself. He started walking towards them. His steps were proud and confident as he began to talk to them. "What is this I see? Five against one. I don't think that's quite fair especially when you're attacking my sister." Nicholas said smugly. Serena focused on him. Anger and hatred filled her when she heard him refer to her as his sister. She wasn't and she never would be. He was going to die and she would be the one to do it. Serena heard the gasps from the Scouts when they heard him call her his sister. It wasn't so surprising especially since it probably secured their beliefs about her.   
  
"By the way, sis. You're friend, the man. He's dead, Beryl saw to it personally. I just thought you'd like to know." Nicholas rubbed in as he stopped only a few feet from the Scouts. "You bastard." Serena said as she sent out a blast of energy towards him. He quickly dodged but he soon found himself on the ground as Serena began punching him as she pinned him down to the ground. He started to hold her back as her fists kept flying towards his face. He could taste blood on his lips. His blood. Enraged he brought his hands towards her and used his powers to send her flying away from him. Nicholas jumped to his feet and stared at the Scouts that were standing there watching. "You might want to capture her now, especially if you want to find your princess." Nicholas stated bluntly as he stared down at Serena who was slowly getting up. Darien turned towards Nicholas. "How did you know?" Darien asked. Nicholas wiped the blood off his lips. "I know her. She's evil, and so am I." Nicholas laughed wickedly. "It's obvious. Why else would you attack a person you thought to be an ally." Nicholas stated evenly before he disappeared, leaving them alone. Darien turned towards Serena again as he saw her forcing herself to stay on her feet. Darien looked at the Scouts and signaled them. "Scouts. Take her." Darien ordered strongly. The girls nodded as Venus stepped forward. "Venus Love Me Chain Surround." She called out as a whip tied around Serena quickly. Serena struggled with her binds as she watched the Scouts approach her. "Now tell us what we want to know. Where is the princess?" Jupiter said as she stopped directly in front of Serena. Serena stopped moving and stood tall as her face stayed still. "No." Serena spitted out as she looked at them indignantly. Jupiter opened her mouth to say something when another voice interrupted her. "Selene!" Ethan called out as a dark figure began running towards them at a fast pace. The Scouts turned around to see the masked man running towards them with a sword in hand.   
  
Mars quickly grabbed Serena and held her by the neck as she held a fireball in her free hand. "Come any closer and I'll toast your friend." Mars threatened. Ethan stopped as he saw Serena tied up. "Let her go and I'll spare your lives." Ethan stated as he held his sword in front of him. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the air as laughter filled the air. "Say goodbye, Magus. She's mine now." Beryl's voice announced as a black sword floated high above the air pointing towards Serena. Serena stared at it in fear. "Ethan! Help me!" Serena screamed as she struggled with the bindings. Ethan looked the sword in horror. "No! Don't!" Ethan cried as he began running towards Serena. The Scouts stepped back. "Venus. Take the binds off!" Darien orders as he moved towards Serena. Venus summoned her powers but was unsuccessful. "I can't something's blocking my powers from helping her." Venus exclaimed frantically. When Darien reached her he tried to grab her but was stopped by an electric shock. "What the-" Darien exclaimed as Ethan came beside him. "Selene!" Ethan cried, as the laughter became stronger. Then in a second the sword plunged into Serena's chest as she stood there helplessly bound by Venus's chain. A piercing scream filled the air as blood escaped Serena's body. Slowly she collapsed to the ground. Everyone watched in terror as Beryl's laughter continued echoing through the air. Meanwhile, In the shadows the Outer Scouts watched painfully as they stared at the events taking place.   
They wanted her captured, yes. Not killed by Beryl. Everything was different now, and even Pluto didn't know what was happening. "May God forgive us." Pluto said solemnly as they watched Serena begin to die before them.   
***  
TBC.. Please tell me what you think :).   



	15. Chapter Fourteen

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"Sere!" Ethan cried as he tried repeatedly to use his powers to break through the barrier between him and her. He watched Serena close her eyes and fear filled him, as he believed she was dying. "Sere. Don't close you eyes. Please, don't." Ethan pleaded as he fell to his knees next to her. He stared at her as he kept trying to open the barrier. Serena was quiet and motionless as she knelt there. She could hear everyone calling out to her especially Ethan. She could feel the warm blood washing over herself as she tried to call on whatever power she had left to take off Venus's chains. She tried and tried, staying calm and focused until finally she felt the binds loosen around her. Slowly she pulled her arms away from the binds as she heard the gasps coming from the people around her. Carefully she placed her hands upon the handle of the sword as she opened her eyes to see Ethan, in his mask, kneeling near her.  
  
"Eth-an. I can't see you." Serena mumbled weakly as she stared at him frightened. Ethan raised his hand towards the barrier and held it up there slightly above the electric field. "I'm here." Ethan said as he pulled off the mask with his free hand. Ethan's face was filled with tracks of tears as his hair ruffled in the wind. "What's going on? Why are you here?" Darien gasped as he moved next to Ethan. Darien looked down at the man next to him then at the woman in front of them. Then it finally clicked. He was right all along. "She's Serena. Isn't she?" Darien whispered. "Yes, she is." Ethan looked back on Serena. "I love you, Sere. Don't forget that." Ethan told her telepathically as he lessened his powers long enough to tell her privately. Serena smiled to him lovingly as her eyes stared at him entirely. Ethan could feel her resolve and he knew what she was going to do.   
  
Serena tightened her hold on the sword as she began to pull it out. Her face became distort in agony but she kept looking at Ethan. She didn't cry out as the sword was finally out of her body. Serena dropped the sword beside her as she collapsed fully on the floor. Her eyes still locked on Ethan's as she stared at him. The Scouts were in tears as the watched the scenes in front of them. Serena, the Meatball head, was a hero and special. They finally understood her and they regretted never letting her know how they truly felt. "Serena. I'm sorry." Mars said as she moved closer. Darien stood at the other side next to Ethan. His Meatball head was dying and he couldn't help her. Ethan brought out his sword and held it in front of him. "Beryl. If she dies, I die and then you won't have any clue to where the crystal is. You'll die. Do you want that?" Ethan threatened telepathically to his mother. Ethan positioned the sword at his chest. Darien turned towards Ethan and grabbed his hand. "Don't be stupid!" Darien ordered as he tried to take the sword away from Ethan. Ethan growled in defense as used his powers to shock Darien away from him. Darien jumped back and looked at him in surprise. "Mercury, what's going on?" Darien called out. Mercury immediately took out her computer and began to scan Ethan. "Darien, he's not human. It looks like he's putting up an electric shield just like the one that's around Serena. We have to stop him." Mercury explained.   
  
Ethan stayed still as he waited for Beryl's response. "Beryl! I swear if she dies! I-" Ethan stopped as he saw a black cloud surround Serena. A loud laugh filled the air again. "Be careful what you wish for, Magus." Beryl's voice cackled. The black cloud began to grow faster and faster around her until it covered her entirely. "What's happening!" Mars yelled as a rumbling sound filled the air. Mercury took out her computer again and began scanning the cloud. "I can't tell what it is. It's some sort of dark energy and it's covering Serena whole. I can't even find her life sign anymore." Mercury answered as she stared in fear at the cloud.   
  
Ethan rose to his feet as he watched Beryl's magic swarming around Serena. "Sere." Ethan said out loud as a loud explosion knocked them off their feet. Ethan flew to the ground as he tried to see where the explosion came from. As he looked at where the black cloud was he was greeted by only fades of smoke. As he looked closer a figure emerged from the smoke. Everyone climbed to their feet as they watched the figure approach them. As they waited, Nicholas appeared before them. A cocky smile spread across his face. "I hope you're ready for this." Nicholas chided as he glanced over his shoulder as Serena appeared before them. Alive and unharmed. Cries and gasps escaped everyone's lips as they saw whatever remained of their friend.  
  
Serena stopped beside Nicholas. A new sort of air floated around her as she stood there clad in all black. She was dressed in black fitting pants, a blank tank top, and a long black jacket. Her silver hair contrasted against her clothing as her eyes flashed a dark black instead of its metallic silver. The most prominent change in Serena was the evil surrounding her. Ethan stood there in fear and guilt. He knew Serena would have rather died than be turned into this... the very thing she fought against. Everyone stayed silent, unsure if this was really happening. Serena glanced at everyone as he mind replayed at what had happened. Her mind was still foggy as she remembers being stabbed and then a dark cloud absorbed her. Now she stood her alive and well next to Nicholas. Serena took a step back in realization. She stared at Nicholas who was smiling at her.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Serena trembled as she looked down at her appearance and then felt her face. A small shriek escaped her lips as she felt her face change with her anxiety. Ridges began to form on her brow and nose as fangs protruded amongst her teeth. Nicholas walked up to her. "You're one of us now. A demon, part vampire and part general to be exact. Fitting isn't it." Nicholas circled around her like a vulture. "We now share the same powers, the same purpose, and now the same enemies." Nicholas said as he glanced at the Scouts. "You were saved to serve Queen Beryl. Now show your allegiance and kill the Scouts." Nicholas persuaded. Serena looked up and faced the scouts as her eyes glowed dark black as she moved towards the Scouts. "Let's finish this." Serena said out loud as she brought her hands in front of her. The Scouts held their ground as they waited for Serena's attack but it never came. Instead a loud male cry sounded.   
  
Serena stood strongly as she faced Nicholas who was now staggering back from her attack. "I'll never serve Beryl. She may have saved my life, but she also ended it." Serena said before she immediately disappeared into thin air with the help of her newfound powers. Nicholas scowled in frustration before he disappeared as well. Ethan stood alone as he absorbed all that was going on. If he didn't call on Beryl, she wouldn't have been turned into one of the Negaverse. It was his fault. He didn't expect any of this. If he didn't agree to meet Beryl tonight. If he only waited till the full moon. Serena would still be there and he'd still have his chance to kill Beryl once and for all. It was too late now. Beryl would find a way to get the crystal and Serena was now in danger from herself.  
  
Ethan turned towards the Scouts. "Where are the Outer Scouts?" Ethan walked past them. "PLUTO! Come here now!" Ethan yelled into the sky. The Scouts hurried to him. "How do you know about the Outer Scouts? Who are you?" Venus asked as she grabbed Ethan's arm. Ethan pulled away. "I'm Magus, Queen Beryl's son. Now tell me where they are." Ethan said strongly before a calm voice answered him. "Right here, prince." Pluto announced their arrival as she led the others towards him. Ethan waited for them to reach him. "Why didn't you stop this? How come you didn't save her?"   
"I'm sorry, but I didn't see this. It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to become one of them." Pluto said sadly. Ethan cooled down his anger as he listened to her. She couldn't have known, it was like it was foretold. As Ethan thought that something flashed in his mind. It was a memory of a conversation Serena and he had.   
  
"Remember your dreams you told me about. You said you saw three figures, that each looked the same. One of those figures was you. Maybe they all were. A trinity, three beings in one person. It's you. You're the warrior in the prophecy." Ethan explained. Serena stared at the book once more. "I can't be. It says the person will emerge from darkness. I'm not evil." Serena replied. Ethan leaned against the wall behind him. "You don't have to be evil."   
  
Ethan broke out of his thoughts. The prophecy it was coming true. Serena was the key. Ethan looked at Pluto determinedly. "Serena is the Moon Princess, isn't she? The one in the prophecy." Ethan asked as he tried to solve the puzzle. Sailor Pluto nodded. "Yes she is." She answered simply. Darien stood there listening to Pluto and Ethan's conversation intently. Once he heard Pluto affirm that Serena was the Moon Princess, anger exploded from him. "You knew she was the Princess! Why didn't you tell us the truth? You just let us attack her and now she's part of the Negaverse. How could you?" Darien roared in disdain. Sailor Uranus walked up to Darien and backhanded him hard. "Don't. We didn't tell you because you didn't need to know." Uranus stepped back. "We had to kill her that's why we didn't tell you. You would have stopped us." Uranus said as she moved back to her companions. Pluto went up to Darien as he stood back up nursing his face. "For her to remember who she was, she had to die. Loose the shell of her former self to become, in a way, enlightened. Before she died completely, she would have remembered everything and healed herself." She explained thoroughly. Darien looked at her more perplexed than he was before. Ethan walked up to Pluto. "Let me get this straight, if I didn't call Beryl. Serena would have still been alive!" Ethan exclaimed desperately. Pluto sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so." She answered. Ethan looked around hysterically as the truth arose in his mind tenfold. It was his fault. If he only knew. If he only- "Ugh. We have to help her. We have to find her." Ethan ranted as he stood there with his hands over his head. Darien watched Ethan as he struggled to stay composed, but he was slowly slipping. Slowly he went to his side and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.   
  
"We'll find her. She'll be okay. You just have to stay calm." Darien comforted him. Ethan shrugged Darien's hand off and faced him. "I don't need your sympathy. You say you're her friend but you've caused her so much pain. You're a hypocrite and don't deserve one ounce of kindness from her." Ethan turned away. "And neither do I." He finished softly. Everyone stayed silent as they began to contemplate ways to get Serena, their princess back.  
***  
A painful cry screamed through the night, as a lonely creature stood alone upon the precipice of insanity. What was she to do? Where was she to go? How could she make things right? Serena stood over a cliff, overlooking the cold roaring ocean below. The sky was dark with night as tiny stars covered it. She fought silently with her desires to kill those she vowed to save while her heart cried to forever do good. Her powers pulsated in strength waiting for her command on what to do. Which path to choose? She was split into two. Her many selves: the slayer, the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and finally the demon fighting for dominance over her mind.   
  
Serena looked out into the empty depths of the ocean as a small calmness swept her as she watched the waves crash upon each other in a rhythmic motion. A chill covered her as she could feel Beryl's voice calling her from the Negaverse. Pleading her to succumb to her will. To give her the crystal, but she knew she couldn't. Yet, her heart and her mind were against each other. Neither is knowing which to believe. Serena tried to push her thoughts away for only a moment as she focused on the vast sea and her clouded future. "Where do I go from here?"  
***  
TBC... Please tell me what you think? Thanks.. Au Revoir!  
  
  



	16. Chapter Fifteen

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
"Nicholas. Go to her and try to bring her to our side. The full moon is coming fast and I need that crystal." Beryl ordered as she sat on her throne. Her viewing globe in front of her showed the picture of Serena sitting on a cliff by herself. "Yes. Your majesty." Nicholas answered before he disappeared. Beryl gazed into the globe and continued her messages to Serena. "Serve me. Give the crystal to me. You are one of us now." Beryl chanted as she watched Serena glance around her shoulder before she turned back to the sea. Beryl let out a sigh in frustration. She was being difficult. Any mere mortal would have already been doing her will, but the princess just had to be strong. Beryl mocked to herself.   
"I will have her and the crystal. No one will stop me." Beryl reaffirmed herself before she continued her messages.  
  
While Beryl focused on luring Serena to her, four mischievous generals watched in the shadows. "So the Princess is one of us now. Perfect." Malachite exclaimed as he turned and began walking away from the throne room. The other generals followed in suit. "How is this perfect? She still won't give us the crystal." Jedite commented. Malachite walked into an empty room before he turned towards his comrades. "She's confused and believe me after the first twenty-four hours of fighting with herself she'll be easier to manipulate than before." Malachite brought out his hand as a small black bottle appeared in the middle of his palm. "We give her this and she'll be out of her misery. No more voices, just silence." Malachite explained seriously. Zoisite looked at him and the bottle. "So you're going to kill her? We can't do that; she still has the crystal." He pointed out confused. Malachite shook his head. "Who said anything about killing her? This will help her strong self to become dominant over her other selves. She'll be fully evil in a matter of seconds." Malachite answered strongly. "Nice plan but how are you going to get her to drink it and stop Nicholas from interfering at the same time." Nephlite brought up logically. "We don't have to worry about it. Nicholas will do everything for us." Malachite responded before the bottle in his hand disappeared. Malachite stood there quietly as a black aura surrounded him. It slowly disappeared after a short moment. "Everything's in motion. Serena will be on our side by the end of the day." Malachite said surely. "Hopefully this works better than the plan we had about setting her family free." Jedite chided as he and the other generals left the room to complete their duties.  
***  
"So we've finally found the princess. All this time, she's been right in front of us. How come we couldn't sense her?" Luna asked as she stared at Artemis confused. Artemis sat on all fours in front of her. His mind showing the same confusion. "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the prophecy Sailor Pluto just showed us. The warrior of light will emerge from evil. Maybe her aura as the princess was hidden behind her other entities." Artemis tried to explain. Luna nodded. "Either way, we have to try to find away to restore her back to normal. With her being part of the Negaverse, they'll be trying to lure her onto their side. She's still confused and entirely unstable. We must hurry." Luna said forcefully as she jumped from the chair she was sitting in and hurried to the next room where all the Scouts were gather in Rei's room.   
  
"Amy, did you finish with the tracker for Serena?" Luna as she jumped upon the table in front of the Scouts who were lounged on the floor or the bed. Darien stood leaning against the wall as he listened to Luna attentively. Amy brought out her computer from her bag. "Yeah, I put her DNA and energy marks in all our communicators and my computer so now we'll be able to find her within in a one hundred-mile radius. Well hopefully." Amy said as she handed everyone his or her communicators as well. "Good. Serena is going to need your help. You have to try to convince her that you're on her side. The Negaverse is already searching for as we speak. I pray she's strong enough to remember who she is." Luna said hopefully. "We'll find her, Luna. We just need to find out where to start." Mina said positively. "You can start by watching her house. Her family is there. She might try to visit them." A male voice spoke up from across the room. Everyone turned to see Ethan standing there with the Outer Scouts. Ethan walked more into the room. Lita stood up and faced him. "Serena's family? That can't be they're dead." Lita stated. Ethan shook his head. "The Negaverse took them. Some how they were returned back. She found them unconscious last night at her home. Nicholas did a real number on them. They're lucky to still be alive." Ethan described solemnly. "All right, at least it something." Mina looked at the Scouts. "We'll start by staking out Serena's home. Amy and I will take the first watch." Mina instructed. Everyone agreed. "Before we go off searching for her we need to know, are you helping us?" Raye asked concerned for their well being. Ethan looked at the Outer Scouts then back at them. "I'm helping you. She's my friend and I want her back safely even if it means working with you." Ethan confessed. Raye rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Glad we can trust you." She responded sarcastically.   
"Now that we got that settled. Let's get started." Luna said as she began ordering out a plan to find Serena.  
***  
Serena walked alone on the streets as she passed by people she didn't even know. As she walked past, she felt a compelling urge to attack them. To take their lives only to sustain her own. It was agonizing and she couldn't help but wonder how easy it would be to give in to her desires. To forget her responsibilities, her promises, and her life. Serena turned away from the crowd and found herself staring at one of the shop windows. As she stared on her reflection she only saw a faded image of herself. Her face was clear of ridges but her eyes were still dark black. Quickly she turned away in disgust as she hurried down the street towards her home. She needed to see her family. She needed to know that they still loved her even though she wasn't the same. Serena ran all the way home till she finally reached the safe white house she used to always comes home to.   
  
Serena stood at the front of the house thinking of what she was going to say to them. She wondered if they were even awake yet. Slowly, she took a comforting breath before she began walking towards the front door. As she reached out to open the door a bolt of electricity shocked her hard. She immediately jumped back from it in pain. Uncertain, she picked up a small stone on the ground and tossed it at the door. It went right through, hitting the white door on impact. Serena reached out once more and was again shocked by the shield. "No. No. This can't be happening. Please Lord." Serena cried out in depression as she tried to use her powers to go through but nothing worked. She was sealed out of her own home because she was truly one of them. A demon. Serena felt her face transforming into the demons. The ridges easily formed along her facial structure as the fangs quickly sprang out of her gums. It was painless and completely natural now.   
  
Serena breathed heavily as she stood there not knowing what to do. "Mom. Dad." Serena cried out, hoping they'd hear her. As luck would have it they did, but she wasn't prepared for what she'd see. She watched the front door open as her mother stepped out from the house. Once they were looking face to face, her mother screamed in fright as her face lit up with fear. "No, Mom. It's me, Serena. Please I'm not going to hurt you." Serena pleaded as she watched her mother back away from the door. "You can't be Serena. This is some trick, I saw this in my dreams. You killed her, you killed my baby." Mrs. Tuskino cried as she huddled with her husband and son. Serena stared at them as she felt water form in her eyes but nothing fell down. All she did was stand and watch them be afraid of her. It was the most painful thing she ever faced. The reality that she was now alone. Her own family couldn't even believe she was her, why should she? Serena began to walk a way, turning her back on life she once lived. It wasn't her own now. Beryl took it all away from her. She was nothing now. Not even a former slayer, a princess, or even the klutzy meatball head. Serena reached the end of the pathway when she sensed a familiar person watching her closely. "I know you're there, Nicholas. No use hiding." Serena said out loud as she stood there waiting for him to pop up.   
  
"I see you're getting used to your powers. Nice to know you're alert." Nicholas answered casually as he began walking towards her. "Well it's not that hard to smell a rat like you." Serena tossed back as she glared at Nicholas harshly. "How does it feel?" Nicholas asked as he stopped next to her. Serena looked at him closely. "What?" She asked confused. "To be feared by the ones you love." Nicholas watched Serena as her face lost its confidence slowly. "Knowing that they don't love you enough to believe you. That you'll be forever alone. I can change that, you know." Nicholas mentioned as he pulled out a rose from nowhere. He handed it to her gently. "Come with me and I promise you, you won't be alone. I can show you a world you've never seen." Nicholas offered alluringly. Serena listened to him closely as her mind began falling for his words. The idea of not being alone and living a life away from here. From their looks and fears was appealing. Her eyes began to darken in color as a longing drilled inside of her. It was growing, like a flame; slowly becoming bigger as his words fed it.  
  
Nicholas looked at Serena intently. He could feel her desire to believe him grow. He was getting to her and it gave him power. If he got through to her, she would be his and so would the crystal. He'll be victorious and not even Beryl would stop him once he had the crystal. "Now for the final push." Nicholas opened his palm as a small black bottle appeared in his hands. "Serena, drink this. It will finish your transformation. You'll be free and you won't feel anymore pain." Nicholas tempted as he raised the bottle before her face. Serena stared at it for a long time, not sure whether she should or not. Serena turned her head towards her home as she saw the shimmers of the shield that was blocking her away. It was a sign that she wasn't normal anymore. She wasn't the same. Serena glanced back at the bottle. If I drink this, my mind will be free. I'll only hear one voice. If it's the demon or the princess, I don't know, but at least I'll be able to see clearly. I hope.  
  
Serena reached out and grabbed the bottle from his hand. She held it tightly in her palm as she continued to stare at it. Could she really do this? The risk was too great, but she was so confused. She couldn't survive the torment of fighting herself every time she passed by a mortal. She could kill someone and feel the pain intensify in herself. It would be unbearable. She'd surely die. Serena took an unneeded breath of air as she opened the bottle. She raised it to her lips and was about to drink it when she felt something coming towards her fast from behind. Swiftly she turned around and caught one of his famous steel-tipped roses in her free palm. "You can't stop me; Darien and neither can your Scouts. Forget about me. I'm sorry guys." Serena said as she tried again to drink it but was stopped once more but this time by a simple voice. "Serena! Don't. He's tricking you, don't believe him. We can help you." Ethan pleaded as he appeared in front of her with his magic. Serena gasped as she felt him reach out for her face. His hands were so warm against her skin. Serena tried to remember the moment they shared before all this happened but she couldn't. The only thing she could think about was seeing Ethan's lifeless body in her arms with his warm delicious blood filling her body. Serena hurried away from him as if he just burned her. Ethan looked at her confused. "Serena. I-" "Promise me, you'll kill me if I become fully evil. Don't let me kill anyone. Promise, Ethan." Serena said strongly as she stared at him longingly. Ethan's eyes locked with hers as they stared at each other. Serena didn't wait for his answer as she turned towards Darien. "I'll miss you, my prince." Serena said, for the first time truly recognizing him. Darien gulped back his voice as memories of his time with her on the Moon Kingdom flooded his mind. She was his true love. Their love was pure and strong. It was forever and he was letting it slip away from his grasp. Serena closed her eyes as she quickly drank the whole bottle. Cries filled the air as the Scouts hurried to them from their posts. Nicholas watched in satisfaction while Ethan and Darien watched in total pain.  
  
Serena dropped the bottle as she felt her body run cold. The potion ran quickly through her blood as she felt her inner selves waged a war against each. Her head ached in severe pain as she fell to her knees with her hands clutching her head. She began to scream as if one thousand knives were plunging into her. She could feel herself changing again. Her face stayed solid on its vampire vestige as she felt a new strong source of energy become dominant in her entire body. It was invigorating and entirely painful. Everyone stayed still as they watched her crumple to her knees. Her hair began to glow bright metallic silver as her skin began to look whiter than usual. Finally, Serena stopped shaking as her breathing began to lessen from its rapid pace.   
  
"Serena?" Ethan said carefully as he approached her with caution. Slowly he reached out to her but was completely started as she quickly rose to her feet and turned to him. She stood tall and powerful as her eyes shined in the moonlight. It was completely metallic silver with streaks of black on the sides of the irises. An unsettling smirk appeared on her still vampire face. Suddenly amass of shakes shook the ground as everyone fell to the ground except for Serena. The Scouts looked up and saw a bright silver glow emanating from her. "I don't think she's the Moon Princess anymore." Mars stated obviously. Serena let out a cold laugh as she glanced at everyone till her eyes fell upon Ethan and Darien. Ethan stared at her sadly, remembering the final words Serena told him before she drank the potion. Serena smiled darkly towards him. "Are you going to kill me now, Magus?" Serena taunted as the shaking stopped below them. Ethan climbed to his feet. He quickly placed his hands in front of him as a green glow surrounded all the Scouts, Darien, and himself. Ethan looked at Serena compassionately.  
"I will, my love. But not now." Ethan said before he and everyone else disappeared leaving Serena standing alone with Nicholas beside her. Serena turned toward him and smiled as her eyes flashed into a light clear silver like it used to be. Her vampire vestige disappearing to reveal Serena's true face. "Ready to greet a new world?" Nicholas asked as he reached out his hand to her. Serena placed her hand in his without a second thought. "Lead the way."  
***  
TBC... please tell me what you think. :) Dasvidanya!   



	17. Chapter Sixteen

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! And enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
"Welcome, Princess to the Negaverse. Filled with legions of followers loyal to Queen Beryl and our cause." Nicholas said proudly as he lead her through the mass of youmas gathered around them. Serena walked closely beside Nicholas as she gazed around the room. She could feel all their evil and hatred emanating from them. It began to consume her like wildfire as she soon approached the center of it all. Serena looked forward as they neared several steps. At the top of the steps, she glanced up to see Queen Beryl smiling wickedly at her. "Well, finally we meet Princess. I'm sure you'll enjoy the accommodations that we've prepared for you." Beryl glanced over at her other generals. On cue they approached her. "Let's get down to business. Where is the crystal?" Beryl said plainly. Serena looked at her indifferently as she stood quietly. "I don't know. No one ever told me." Serena stated evenly. Beryl stared at her impatiently. "You're driving my patience, moon brat. Now give me that crystal." Beryl ordered angrily. Serena walked forward a step as she kept her eyes still on Beryl. "I don't have it." Serena stopped directly in front of Beryl. "But I might know who does. Let me go down to the city and I'll find your crystal." Serena said audaciously. Beryl brought her hand and waved it harshly in front of her as Serena instantly flew back from Beryl's power. Painfully she landed hard on her back. Beryl looked down at her. "Very well. I'll send you down but get me that crystal before the full moon or I'll kill you myself." Beryl finished. Serena climbed to her feet and bowed lightly towards her new queen. "Yes, your majesty." Serena said passively before she disappeared with Nicholas and the other Generals who surrounded her. Beryl stayed in her spot as she worried about the Princess's loyalty and about the crystal.  
***  
Serena and the generals reemerged in an empty dark apartment. It was filled with furniture but there were no decorations. It was completely plain and simple. A balcony stood on the outside of the glass doors. Serena stood in the middle of the apartment as the generals stood around her in a circle. "This is your new living quarters princess. From here, you'll be able to watch the Scouts' every move." Malachite explained. Serena nodded towards him as she felt all the generals' eyes exactly on her. It was unnerving but she didn't show it. She looked around slowly as her eyes traveled around the place. "It'll do. You may go." Serena said casually as she walked towards the balcony. She was almost outside until Nicholas appeared right in front of her. Serena stopped. "Not so fast, sis. We still have some unfinished business." Nicholas said as he looked at her suspiciously. Serena stared at him and she could tell he wasn't fully convinced she was evil. Serena felt anger that he'd even think she wasn't evil, but then again she was also fearful that he might find out that she really wasn't. Beryl's transformation wasn't strong enough to wipe out her true self, the good in her. It merely took over every now and then, or so she figured. One moment she'd be herself and the next she'd be purely evil. It was very confusing but she had to pretend to be evil or else.  
  
"What is it?" Serena blurted out with disdain. Nicholas raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion. "Magus. He knows you and he trusts you. He needs to be taken out. Are you up for it?" Nicholas asked. A sense of relief washed over her as she responded to him. "I got it under control. Is that all?" She finished annoyed. Nicholas looked at her for a long moment before he moved out of her way. Serena continued walking out to the balcony as she felt the generals disappear from the apartment. She leaned against the rail as she looked out at the quiet city. Suddenly her eyes flashed dark black as a smirk appeared on her pale white face. "Now it's time for some fun." Serena said out to the empty sky as she reverted to her demon self, her goodness fading away behind the darkness surrounding her.  
***  
Ethan arrived in his home as the green glow faded away from him. He quickly looked around himself to make sure all the Scouts were with him. Luckily they were and so was Darien. They were now lying unconscious on the floor. Quietly he walked out of the room and came back with a bundle of blankets. Carefully he placed a blanket on each of them as he gazed upon each of their weary faces. They all looked so tired and worn. Finally he came up to Darien. His face was scrunched in agony as he could see the worry lines etched on it as well. Ethan placed the blanket over him and was about to get up when he heard Darien whisper Serena's name. Ethan looked back at Darien and a sense of loss took over him.   
  
He knew that once they got Serena back, she would be his. They were destined to be together and their love from long ago would resurface. Then he'd be only a memory to her. He quickly got up and walked out of the room once more. Silently he walked upstairs to Serena's loft that they made for her. After she so-called lost her family, they went ahead and cleared out his cluttered loft for her to stay at. Ethan began to recall the day they were moving her things in. It was very normal and peaceful. There were no worries except for where to put her punching bag. Ethan laughed to himself. Serena and he playfully argued on why she needed a punching bag in her room when there was a perfectly good one downstairs. She protested aimlessly that it would be a waste of time to keep going downstairs when all she wanted to do was punch something in her free time. Reluctantly they settled on putting the punching bag in even after he accused her of just being lazy. They continued on like that for most of the day, but it was one of the most fun days he had in his life. He opened the door and walked into the quiet room. For a moment he couldn't even tell someone even lived there. The bed was made, the floor was clean, and there was not a single spec of dust in the room except for the tray of hot chocolate and chicken soup that lay mostly done on her table. A smile appeared on his lips as he walked towards the table. He could see her apprehensive look in his mind when he first offered this unusual combination to her. 'I guess it's not so unusual now.' Ethan said to himself as he picked up a pair of wrist guards from the table. He placed them on and walked towards the punching bag. Slowly, he began hitting the punching bag with several soft punches as he began to contemplate the situation. He needed to find a way to bring Serena back since he wasn't going to kill her. It wasn't an option for him. If he killed her, he'd end up killing himself, but that'd never would happen. He couldn't die his curse for being immortal. So he had to save her or live the rest of his life in torment. Ethan shook his mind away from those thoughts. He had to focus instead of wallowing. He took in a deep breath before he began to heighten his punches. His emotions leaking into each punch he threw as he let go of his anger, his hate, and his frustrations. Moments later he stopped in exhaustion as he rested against the bag for support. His breathing was ragged as he leaned his head against the bag as he held it in his hands. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm down his racing heart. Once he felt his heart beat to a slow pace he lessened his grip on the bag and was about to step away when suddenly flashes attacked his mind. He soon began to feel lightheaded that he couldn't hold his body up anymore. He collapsed to his knees as the flashes began to come to him more clearly. The flashes were many assorted images coming in one after the other. He saw Serena in many of them and many from her point of view. He saw himself reading at a desk, they two of them talking, but then he saw images he never recalled before. Serena stood in a room surrounded by the generals from the Negaverse, her alone on a balcony overlooking the city as her eyes were black as night, and finally he saw himself again. This time kneeling next to the punching bag in Serena's room. The image was coming from someone's point of view and it was happening right now. Surprised, Ethan jumped to his feet as he heard a voice whisper his name. "Ethan." He heard the familiar voice call out to him. Ethan didn't move as he at the vanity mirror across from him. The only reflection he saw was his own as he slowly turned around to be greeted by the only person he wasn't yet ready to see again.   
  
Serena stood there dressed in a long black body suit with her usual matching long, thin black jacket, and combat boots. Her lengthy silver hair was tied back in its usual braid as her eyes shone dead black. Ethan stayed still as he looked over her appearance. She looked like she stepped out of one of those action movies, dressed to kill. Untrusting he stood there emotionless as he stood in front of her with equal confidence as her own. "What do you want?" Ethan spoke up first as he watched Serena smile and move towards her desk. Ethan followed her with his eyes as he waited for her response. "You know I remember everything. The Silver Millennium, being the Moon Princess, and-" Serena stopped in front of the desk and faced Ethan. "Loving Darien endlessly. I know it all. Actually it makes quite a story. Would you like to hear it? I have many with Darien and I if you want." Serena taunted with ease as she rubbed her relationship with Darien in his face. Ethan kept his anger down as he walked up to her. "Maybe some other time. Now what do you want?" Ethan asked again, annoyed by her presence especially when all she wanted to do was make him mad. Serena stayed quiet as she picked up a picture of the two of them. They were both smiling and they seemed happy in each other's arms. Ethan looked down at the picture and then at Serena's still face.   
  
"See something you like?" Ethan asked out loud as he saw Serena's head looked up at him instantly with a smile. "Do you know, Darien asked me the same thing when he caught me staring at his picture." Serena placed the frame back and walked towards Ethan closely. "And do you know what I said to him?" Serena asked playfully as she stood directly in front of him. Ethan looked down at her face and stared into her dark eyes wishing in his mind it were its ocean blue again. "What?" Ethan responded. Serena raised her hand to his face but he flinched at her touch. Quickly she pulled her hand back as if he just burned her with his action. Serena stepped away from him and looked at him angrily. Ethan looked at her as he waited for another response. "It doesn't matter anymore." Serena said as she turned back to the frame on the table. Picking it up once more she faced him as she held it tightly in her hands. "I never got to thank you. For lying to me about being Beryl's son. You did this to me, you know. If I only knew I could have stopped this but you left me in the dark. Now I've become it." Serena said strongly. Ethan felt like he just got punched in the gut as the truth of what she said hit him hard. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I can help you; you're not evil. You just have to trust me." Ethan pleaded. Serena dropped the frame onto the ground as the glass broke into millions of pieces. Ethan watched it as it hit the ground. He wanted to let out a scream of pain but he held his emotions at bay as he kept his guard up against her. "Trust you, like I did before? Never. Whatever trust we had before is gone. As you see we don't even fight on the same side anymore." Serena knelt down and picked up the picture from the frame. "Shouldn't you get your friends? I'm sure they'd like to join the party." Serena said. "What's the point? We're not going to fight, are we? That's not why you came because if it was we would be already fighting, wouldn't we?" Ethan took off the wrist guards from his hands. "Why are you here, Serena? I don't have all day." Ethan said dismissively. Serena smiled darkly at him as she nodded in turn. "I understand. I guess I better finish this little conversation then." Serena raised a hand in front of her and the glass below her feet cleared away. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Serena took the picture in her hand and tucked it into her jacket as she began to speak, in hopes that he wouldn't notice but he did.   
  
"You asked me what I wanted before. Well I want you." Serena looked up at him as she saw his face show a hint of surprise under his solid face. "I recall our kiss, our talks, and your warm hands on me. Holding me close. It's addicting, your touch, but its only a memory. I want to feel it again." Serena said as she walked up to him once more as she held her hand centimeters away from his face. "Before I kill you." Serena leaned towards him till her lips lightly met his for only an instant. Ethan stood there stunned as he watched her move away from him. "Come to me, Ethan. I need you." She said faintly as she disappeared once more. Ethan moved to the bed and sat down in confusion, not knowing that a person in the next room had his own encounter, in his dreams with a certain princess.  
***  
TBC. Sorry for the long update, but I've been busy. I hope you keep reading.. More updates soon..  
Thanks... Adieu!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter Seventeen

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Darien woke up in a cold sweat as he felt his muscles hurt beneath him. He just had the most peculiar dream. It was unlike anyone he had before. It seemed so real, but how could it be. He lay there thinking of Serena. She was the center of the dream and he could still feel the sadness he felt when she showed him their past. It was so vivid, the fight with the Negaverse and their deaths. He loved her back then and she killed herself because of him. It was overwhelming and he long to have that again. To be with her like before especially because he never felt that kind of love in his life. Being alone was all he could remember but now he had a chance not to be alone because of her. His dear moon princess, his Serena. However, he had one minor problem to finding his happiness and that was Ethan. Serena may be evil, may have all her memories of her past life, but her present self, the slayer, cared for Ethan. He remembered in his dream seeing Serena and Ethan kiss. Anger filled him as he thought back on it, but he quickly brushed it off. He slowly rose up to a sitting position as he gazed around the room to see all the Scouts still sleeping with a blanket covering them. As he continued looking he didn't see any sign of Ethan. Darien moved the blanket off himself as he rose to his feet. Quietly he walked out of the room and began looking through the house for their host. Darien began walking upstairs towards Serena's room when he heard a door close from the top staircase. He stopped moving as he noticed Ethan coming down the stairs.   
  
"Oh, you're awake. Would you like something to eat? I was just going down to the kitchen." Ethan said hospitably as he walked past Darien on the stairwell. Before Ethan could get fully past him he felt his arm being clutched harshly. Ethan turned towards Darien and he could see the anger in his eyes. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Ethan stated forcefully as he pulled his arm away. "I know about you and Serena. How you kissed her the other night. I'm warning you Magus, don't get near Serena or else." Darien threatened coldly. Ethan looked at him annoyed. "Where does he get off to ordering me around?" Ethan questioned to himself. "I can't do that, your highness. I promised to protect her and to kill her if I had to. So I'm not going to stay away just because of your insecurities." Ethan said passionately before he continued walking down the stairs. Darien just stood there watching in silence.  
  
Ethan walked towards the kitchen where another person greeted him. Sailor Pluto was leaning against the sink as he continued into the room. "Good Morning, would you care for some coffee?" Ethan offered as he made his way to the cupboards. "You do understand that nothing can happen between you and the princess, right Magus? Darien and her are meant to be. The future depends on it and you can't-" "fall in love? I think it's too late for that Pluto." Ethan interrupted strongly. Ethan placed down the coffee in his hands and looked at his friend strongly. "I know it's wrong and I know it's impossible to think something can happen. But you can't stop me from feeling the way I do." Ethan turns back and starts pouring the coffee in the maker. "We shouldn't be worrying about my feelings, Pluto. We have to save her. That's are focus, so tell me what you've got so far?" Ethan finished their conversation as he started another one. Pluto nodded in understanding. She could see the sadness in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. He really did love her. Too bad it just wasn't meant to be. Pluto thought sadly.  
  
"Well we can turn Serena back to her normal self with the help of the Silver crystal. However we don't know where it is. Only Serena does. Queen Serenity told Serena the location in one of Serena's dreams, but I believe Serena hasn't realized it yet since she doesn't have the crystal with her." Pluto explained. Ethan leaned against the counter as he listened to her intently. "So all we have to do is find out what Serena has been dreaming? Well before she told me she had a dream where she saw herself as the slayer, the princess, and plain Serena. Then there was another that she told me was about her family dying and the Scouts surrounding her along with Darien. That's all she told me, but I doubt it helps." Ethan dismissed it, but Pluto shook her head. "No. That might help us. If we can find a way to talk to her so that she talks about her dreams we'd be set." Pluto commented. Ethan stayed quiet for a moment as he thought about his meeting with Serena. 'I want you...your touch... Before you die.' Ethan recalled Serena telling him. 'Come to me, Ethan. I need you.' Ethan wished she really meant it but how could she if she also talked to Darien last night. It was only a game she was playing. Ethan looked towards Pluto and noticed she wasn't alone anymore. The other Outer Scouts were standing in the room as well.   
  
"Leave Serena to me. I can get her to talk and if it doesn't work" Ethan glanced at each of them. "I hope you can figure out a better plan." Ethan concluded as he brought his attention back to his coffee. The Scouts began talking amongst themselves but Ethan didn't pay attention. His mind began to become absorbed in how he was going to talk to Serena privately. "Good morning. Are the others up yet?" Darien asked as he walked into the room. Ethan didn't even look up as Darien went to stand next to Pluto by the sink. "No, everyone else is asleep. What can we do for you your highness?" Pluto asked kindly. Darien shook his head. "Nothing, I just need your help in finding Serena." Darien said simply. "Yes, sir." Uranus said plainly. As they continued talking Ethan moved towards the drawers and pulled out several cups as he poured the warm made coffee into each one. As a good host he placed the sugar and cream next to the pot of coffee as he picked up his own cup. "The coffee is done. Help yourselves." Ethan gestured before he walked out of the room.   
  
Alone, he made his way to his office where he closed the door and sat silently at his desk as he drank his cup of coffee. As he sat there he began to think of her like he usually does especially lately. His eyes looked occupied and distant as he mechanically brought his cup to his lips. "Promise me, you'll kill me if I become fully evil. Don't let me kill anyone. Promise, Ethan." He heard her voice whisper in his mind as he took another sip of his hot coffee even thought it burned his tongue. He didn't care that it was too hot as he went on picturing her and how her kiss felt like. It was magical even though it only lasted a moment. Ethan placed his cup down as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll save you Serena. I promise." Ethan said out loud as he became lost in his thoughts.  
***  
"So Serena have you gotten the crystal yet?" Nicholas asked as he appeared on her couch in her living room. Serena turned towards him from her spot on the balcony. "Be patient. She'll have it soon enough. So is this just a business call or what?" Serena asked as she walked into the room as she closed the glass door behind her. Nicholas smiled to her. "What? Can't a guy just want to visit his little sister for no reason at all?" Nicholas feigned innocently. Serena looked at him suspiciously. "Very well, then can I ask you a question?" Serena said as she sat next to him on the couch. He looked towards her and nodded. "Fire away. I'm curious on what goes on in the pretty head of yours anyway." Nicholas responded. Serena smiled back, her black eyes staring at him intently. "How did you become the way you are? A general that is since I'm positive you were dead the last time I saw you." Serena asked curiously. Nicholas leaned back against the couch. "Well when I died, of course I was on my way to heaven, but something kept me here like ghost. I was stuck in between reality and not." Nicholas faced her. "It was you. You called out to me so strongly that I couldn't leave. I watched you for a while but obviously you never saw me. Then one day Queen Beryl appeared to me and offered me the chance to be alive again. To get revenge on the person who did this to me. You. You got me killed and you kept me from peace because of your incompetence to take care of yourself." Nicholas said casually. Serena looked at him indifferently, but her eyes were slowly turning blue again, the demon fading again, as she felt herself feeling guilt for her brother's sufferings. "So you are a general because you want to hurt me for what I did to you? Than why did you let Beryl make me be a general like you? I thought you would have killed me the first time you saw me." Serena stated as a matter of fact. "True, that is what I probably should have done, but then the idea of you hurting all the ones you used to care for was much more intriguing." Nicholas said cheerily. Serena turned away from him as she felt disgust rise in her. She couldn't believe how corrupted he became, but she knew it was partly her fault. She should have been stronger or something, but realistically this wasn't her fault. How could she have prevented any of this from happening? Serena reasoned to herself as she thought over Nicholas's confession on why he was here. "Does that make you an immortal now or can you still die?" Serena asked lightly. Nicholas looked up at her again. "Why? Planning on killing me little sis?" Nicholas chided. Serena smiled at him. "Hardly. I just want to know where I stand since I'm a general now, just like you." Serena exclaimed. "All right then. I'm not immortal, but the only way I or should I say 'we' can die is by the Silver crystal. It can destroy anything-even immortals." Nicholas finished his explanation. Serena listened to him carefully before she turned away again towards the balcony once more. The silver crystal. It's the cure for everything isn't it? Serena thought to herself as she looked out at the city. Her blue eyes glistening in the starlight. If only I could remember where it is. Serena thought as she began thinking of places where the crystal was actually hiding.  
***  
Ethan walked aimlessly around the park where he first told Serena who she really was. "It's been a while since then, huh? John." Ethan said allowed as he looked down at the gray wolf walked steadily beside him. John moved his head up and down in response. Caringly Ethan kneeled down and petted John gently. "We'll find a cure for you. Promise." Ethan said as he rose to a standing position again. "Let's go to the lake." He announced evenly as he began walking towards the crystal blue lake. It was quiet as they walked alone. In a way, it was quite peaceful. Something he never felt for quite sometime. A calm feeling spread over him as he looked out across the lake. Birds were flying around and the wind was lightly blowing against the surface of the water causing it to ripple. It was a splendid thing to see.  
  
Ethan gazed around the lake until a sparkling light caught his eye. At first he thought it was the sun reflecting from the water but then he noticed it was too high to be from the water. It was something-small hanging from a tree across from him. "What do you suppose that is?" Ethan asked out loud as he started walking around the lake. He was getting closer when he finally got a good sight of it. It was a pendant. A silver circle with a familiar Celtic design on it. It was his seal that he kept placing on his weapons. Once he got to it he picked it up into his hands as he looked at it more closely. As he stared at it a dull glow of green radiated from it. Ethan stared at it curiously as he could swear to feeling Serena, the real Serena, right next to him. Her warmth and love emanated from this small piece of silver. A tear reached his eyes as he longed to see her when she was just Serena again. He missed going out with her at night on patrol, training with her, and simply talking with her. He lost his best friend to that snake Beryl and if it meant that he was going to have to kill his own mother, he would just as long as he got his friend back. Ethan stared down at the pendant in his hand as a soft voice filled his ears. "I'm here, Eth. I haven't left you yet and I never will. You have to save me or kill me. Please set me free again." Serena's melodic voice chanted in his ears as a flash of Serena dressed the same way she was when she appeared to him in her room the night before, but with her clear blue eyes. Ethan felt his throat pull as he gazed in his mind's eye, the only thing he has been asking for since she left: to see her blue eyes. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at John. "She's not gone. We can still save her." Ethan turned away from the lake as he glanced back at John. "C'mon. We have a lot of work to do." Ethan announced determinedly as he felt strength fill him. "I have a plan."  
***  
TBC... Please send some feedback. :) Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading. Adieu!  



	19. Chapter Eighteen

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
"She's still good. She`s not fully evil yet." Ethan announced as he walked into his home. Everyone ran into the room in surprise. "What?" Raye blurted out as she stopped near Ethan. Ethan pulled out the pendent from his neck. "This. She left it for me where we first met. Somewhere inside that demon, Serena is still whole. We can save her without killing her." Ethan explained. Everyone stayed silent as they listened to him. "Okay, but that still doesn't tell us how to help her. We still need the crystal." Raye informed him. "I know that and that is why I need your help." Ethan said truthfully. Raye smiled at him. "We already knew that. So what is it you need?" She asked in return. Ethan smiled back as he began explaining his plan to them thoroughly. After listening to Ethan the Scouts looked amongst each other. Uncertainty etched on their faces. "It sounds far fetched but we'll help you, that is if you can actually get her close enough to you for us to use our powers." Mina informed him as she reviewed his plan in her mind. "Don't worry about me. Just worry about finding the location of the crystal while I'm with her." Ethan concluded. Everyone agreed as they began discussing it more amongst themselves. However, one person was uneasy about the whole situation.   
  
Darien stood off to the corner as he listened to the Scouts. He didn't want to admit it but Ethan's plan had merit, but he couldn't risk the Scouts or Serena's lives on the whim of Beryl's own son. There was a strong irony in it. `The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' How cliche, but it explained their whole situation. "So when are we doing this? The full moon is only a week or so away." Darien said aloud, getting everyone's attention. Everyone became quiet as Ethan looked towards Darien. "Tomorrow. The sooner the better. I just need time to get Serena to come to me." Ethan stated slowly as he watched Darien's reaction. Darien didn't show any emotion. He just nodded in response. Ethan took that as a sign to continue. "All right, let's go. We don't have much time." Ethan walked over to Sailor Pluto. "Can I talk to you privately?" Ethan whispered. She nodded as they both walked out of the room. As they entered Ethan's office, Pluto spoke up. "What is it, Magus?" Pluto asked concerned. "I know this is going to be a challenge for you, but I need you to give a letter to Serena. You're the only one who can use the time gate to find her and appear to her without a problem." Ethan explained. Pluto looked at him as she considered his words. "It's against my calling to tamper with Time, however if it helps save the princess... Very well. Do you have the letter?" Pluto asked. Ethan shook his head. "Not yet, but I'll have it for you by tonight. So I'll call you again when I need you to deliver it." Ethan said surely. "You know where to find me." Pluto concluded as she turned to the door. "Pluto, you were always her best friend and I know she still feels that way deep down." Ethan said out loud. Pluto looked at him with a smile. "She was mine too. It may get lonely at the Time Gate but she took the time to spend her afternoons talking with me. I miss those times, especially now. Maybe when we save her she'll remember her friends." Ethan looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure she will and thank you for everything." Ethan said as she opened the door. "You're welcome." She finished as she left him alone to his thoughts.  
***  
It was eight at night when Ethan finally called Pluto back into his office. "Here's the letter." Ethan handed her a sealed envelope. "Thanks and be careful." Ethan said as he watched Pluto disappear in a bright light. The room turned dark again and Ethan stood in his office alone again as he worried about Pluto's safety.  
***  
Serena sat in her apartment listening to the radio as she quietly thought about finding the silver crystal. Her blue eyes looked blankly at the emptiness as she relaxed to the sweet voice of Sophie Zelmani, as the song, "I'll Remember You" began to play.   
  
It's daybreak and you are asleep.  
I can hear you breathe now  
Your breath is deep  
But before I go   
I look at you one last time  
I can hear a heartbeat   
Is it yours or is it mine  
  
The song touched her softly as her mind began to remember moments she shared with Ethan and Darien. Before this, before her life slipped away from her she had, in one way or another, loved them both. Now they were both just a memory to her. They were her enemies and it tore her apart to even consider killing them. She despised her demon-self for using them. She remembered what she did as a demon, going to them at night, and tormenting them with their love for her. It made her sick, but quickly Serena pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she went back to thinking of the pleasant moments she spent with them.   
  
I look at your lips  
I know how soft they can be  
Did they know what they wanted?  
The times they kissed me  
  
And your hands  
That I held in mine, now they are reposing on the pillow  
Will they ever miss me sometimes?  
  
Serena brought her hands around her as she recalled the time Ethan kissed her. It was moments before everything ended. It was the most powerful feeling she felt for such a long time. He was so warm and passionate that it awoke emotions she didn't even recognize. It was magical. If only she could feel it again even in this wretched state. It was now just one of her memories and that's as much as she could do.  
  
I'll remember you; you'll be there in my heart.  
I'll remember you, that is all that I can do.  
But I'll remember.  
  
Your eyes, that always make me shiver.  
Now they are closed, they just sometimes twitch a little.  
And your body I could own for an hour  
It sent me to heaven with its heat and power.  
  
Then there was Darien, her beloved prince and modern crush. How long had she wished for the affections of Darien Shields. Her torment from the start, but somewhere in the insults she fell for him. His deep blue eyes called to her and she could still feel his gentle touch on her skin when she was in his apartment. His secret kiss he gave her while she was asleep. It wasn't everyday, one of your fantasies became reality. Darien and her were soul mates in there past lives and now she could sense that same love within her for him. However, if that was true, why did you love Ethan? Her knight in shining armor, her friend.  
  
I'll remember you, you'll be there in my heart.  
I'll remember you, that is all that I can do.  
But I'll remember.  
  
Serena let out a sigh as the song ended and her mind became filled with memories. She saw herself with the Scouts, enjoying life and being happy. She also recalled her many talks and games she played with Sailor Pluto while she guarded the Time Gate. It was such a different life from now. How was she ever going to get that back. Serena closed her eyes as she stretched out on the couch. She comfortably rested her head against a pillow as she thought about finding a way back to them. "I need the crystal." She reminded herself as she started to drift off to sleep, but suddenly a small sound filled her ears. Alert, Serena sat up and looked around the room till her eyes landed on the tall figure before her. "Sailor Pluto. What are you doing here?" Serena asked confused as she watched her come towards her. As she stayed still she could feel Pluto's eyes drilling into her.   
  
"Princess, I come bringing a letter from Ethan. He told me to tell you that he's still waiting." Pluto said as she handed Serena the letter. Serena looked down at it right before her head snapped back up to gaze at Pluto with dark black eyes. Pluto noticed the change as she took a step back. "Why, thanks Pluto. Tell Magus that I'm very touched, but he should have came here himself. I wouldn't mind finishing what we started." Serena said sultrily. "I'll be sure to tell him. Till next time, Serena." Pluto said before she opened a portal to leave. "What no, `princess'? I remember you calling me that just a moment ago. I thought we were friends." Serena taunted sarcastically. "Maybe when you're back to your old self again." Pluto finished before she disappeared into thin air. Serena let out a sharp laugh as she sat back down on the couch with a plop. "Now let's see what lover boy has sent me." She said mostly to herself as she peeled open the letter.  
  
"Serena, I've considered what you said. Meet me at the lake tomorrow night at midnight. I'll be waiting. Always, Ethan."  
  
Serena glanced at the letter again. "Hmmm.. I wonder what he's got planned." Serena thought to herself as she moved towards the balcony. It was a cold night as gust of wind blew around her as she stepped out into the night. Serena stared out at the lights as she looked at the letter again until she sensed a snake in the grass. "Checking up on me again?" Serena said out loud without turning around. "Just making sure you're doing what your supposed to be doing, sis." Nicholas said as he walked up to the rail beside her. "So what did Pluto say to you?" Serena glanced at him with a smile. "She just gave me a letter. It seems my plan is working as planned. Ethan's going to meet with me tomorrow." Serena explained as she tucked the letter into her pocket. "Good. Beryl will be pleased. The generals and I-" "No. I'll do this on my own. It's my plan and I'm executing it. Alone, got it?" She said forcefully. Nicholas looked surprised by her outburst but he moved on. "Fine. We'll stay away but if something goes wrong. Just call out my name and I'll be there in a flash." Nicholas said positively. Serena let out a small laugh. "Even when you're evil, you're still overprotective of me." Serena said lightly. "Who wouldn't be, especially since you're the only one with the crystal?" Nicholas moved closer to her. "But once Beryl has it. Don't count on me being nice to you anymore, sis. I will get what's mine, sooner or later." Nicholas said as he brushed his hand against her face. Serena stood her ground confidently as she stared at him unmoving. "Till then, princess." Nicholas said in a mocking tone before he disappeared again. Serena took a deep breath as she waited till she was sure he wasn't there anymore. Her eyes looked around as it took in the silence. "I'll be ready or you. All of you." Serena said strongly as she angrily thought about Ethan and the Scouts as well as Darien and Nicholas. Everyone was against her and she had to be ready. Serena pulled out the letter and held it lightly in her hands before she crumpled it up into her fist. Serena looked up into the night as she placed her hand in front of her, palm up with the paper on it. Softly, she blew at the paper as a silver dust surrounded it. Suddenly a white dove appeared and flew away into the sky. A slight smile appeared on Serena's face as her blue eyes glistened with water as she changed once more. "I'll fight. I won't loose against myself. I can`t." Serena said softly as she turned into the apartment.   
"Sweet dreams, Scouts. You'll need it for tomorrow." Serena said out loud as darkness took over again.  
***  
TBC... please send some feedback.. hope you're enjoying the story so far. :) Adieu!  
  



	20. Chapter Nineteen

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
"Is everything ready at the park?" Ethan asked as he drove towards Serena's home as he spoke into his cell phone. "Yes. Everything is already set up by the lake. Ethan, I hope this plan works. Do you really think she's going to easily fall into this trap?" Mina asked from the other end. Ethan paused for a moment as he pulled into the driveway. "It has to Mina. We just have to hope it's really Serena I'm meeting and not her worse half." Ethan said casually as he stepped out of his car. "I have to go check up on Serena's family. I'll be there shortly. Bye." Ethan finished as he turned off his phone. Ethan stood in front of the front door as he knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a well and healthy young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Sammy. How is everyone today?" Ethan asked as he walked into the house. "Oh, Mom and dad are fine. They're in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. Did you bring me anything today?" Sammy asked excitedly. Ethan laughed out loud as he looked down at the young boy. He was definitely okay now. Ethan thought as he pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. "Here." Ethan said as he handed it to him. The boy smiled and thanked him before he hurried out of the room. Ethan smiled to himself as he continued walking to the kitchen.   
  
Ever since Serena's family came back, he came everyday to check up on them and just talk to them. He avoided telling them where Serena really was. He just said she was on a trip with the girls. They believed him and easily warmed up to him every time he visited especially Sammy. He was a great kid and Ethan readily understood Serena's love for her family. Every time he came, Sammy would always ask if he brought anything for him and Ethan would always pull out a small box for him. Ethan grinned, in every box he gave there were two small puzzle pieces. Sammy told him when they first met that he enjoyed puzzles so Ethan decided to give him a puzzle to work on. It was a very old puzzle, one he was given as a boy several hundred years back. It was great to see him happy instead of the scared silent boy he met at the beginning. Ethan concluded his thoughts as he heard Mrs. Tuskino speak to him. "Ethan! How are you today?" She exclaimed as she came and gave him a hug. Ethan envied Serena when he thought about his family. His mother, Beryl, was cold and ordered him around never asking or saying anything caring. It wasn't the way of the Negaverse. What he would have given to live in a family like Serena's, where they were very close and loving. It was one of the simple things in life he longed for. "Oh, I'm fine. Mrs. Tuskino, thanks. I just wanted to see if you needed anything and just to say hi." Ethan answered her as he walked over to Mr. Tuskino and shook his hand respectfully. "No, we're fine. We are just getting ready for dinner. Care to join us tonight? We're having beef stew." Mrs. Tuskino said as she walked back to the stove and continued cooking. Ethan stood back a bit, giving them room to finish preparing their meal. "Thank you, but I can't tonight. Maybe next time." Ethan glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you both tomorrow." Ethan said as he excused himself. As he walked out of the room, Mrs. Tuskino stopped him as she spoke. "Ethan, can you please tell Serena we miss her. You've been such a great friend to her. Thank you." She said kindly before she went on cooking. Ethan simply nodded before he walked out of the house towards his car. He may be Serena's friend now, but will he still be after tonight? Ethan thought to himself as he got into his car and drove off to the park.  
***  
"Ethan, finally you're here. Everything's ready for you and here's the tab for the things we bought." Mina said as she handed him a receipt. "We're going to go now and get some dinner before we go to our hiding spots. We'll be back an hour before midnight. Okay?" She asked as she glanced at the others coming towards them. Ethan nodded. "Thanks for all the help. Enjoy your dinner and I'll see you later tonight." Ethan said as the others greeted him before they all began to walk out of the park. Sailor Pluto stayed behind and stood next to Ethan as he looked at the work everyone did. By the lake there was a small picnic set up. A red blanket was laid upon the grass with small candles around it. Then right next to it was a small cooler. "The perfect first date, huh? Setsuna." Ethan said lightly as he said her real name. Setsuna glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Yes, but don't forget why we're doing this. You have to stay focused or you risk everyone." She reminded him as she turned back to the lake. It truly would have been a 'perfect first date' as Ethan called it. The setting was beautiful with the lake glistening in the moonlight and the twinkling stars filling the blanket of night. Very picturesque. Setsuna turned back to Ethan as he began to speak again. "I know, Setsuna. We need to find the crystal if we want to save her and only she knows where it is." Ethan raised his hand in front of him as it began to glow with a green dust around him. "Hopefully, my powers are strong enough to reach her. I trust you, Setsuna, to use whatever means possible to find out the location of the crystal once I have her with me. You and Scouts, know what to do." Ethan said determinedly as he walked towards the lake. Setsuna watched him walk away as she stayed behind. "Oh, Serena. If only you knew how much you're hurting him." She glanced up at the moon. "It's his own fault, he should have known better than to fall in love with you. It's forsaken, princess. If only he understood that." Setsuna said sadly before she disappeared back to the Time Gate leaving Ethan by himself.  
***  
It was precisely midnight, when Serena arrived at the lake. She stood directly on the lake dressed in a thin dark blue dress that flew around her with the wind. Her face was clear of makeup except for the gloss on her lips and the silver dust near her temples that highlighted her sparkling blue eyes. Quietly, she approached the edge of the lake where she saw a familiar person lying on a blanket asleep. A small smile appeared on Serena's face as she moved closer to him. He was sleeping peacefully as she kneeled on the blanket beside him. Softly she pushed back a stray strand of hair from his face as she took in the sight of him. He was dressed in black pants, a dark blue shirt with his usual black long duster. Slowly she glanced around them and saw the set up of candles around them and the small cooler beside it. "This would have been the perfect date, Ethan. I wish it really were." She said softly as she leaned closer to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Thank you, Ethan." She said as she slowly began to stand, but was stopped with the light touch of his hand. She looked down to see Ethan, now wide-awake, staring back at her as he rose to a sitting position. "I'm glad you came, Sere. I see you got my message." Ethan said as he helped her sit down beside him. "Ethan, what is all this?" She asked unsure of what he was really planning. Ethan stared into her blue eyes and felt relief wash over him as he stared into his Serena. The evil no where to be seen, yet anyway. He reminded himself. "Don't you remember, you said you needed me. To have me before you killed me." Ethan said a bit coldly as he recalled the words in his mind. Serena gasped a little. "I'm sorry, Eth. That wasn't me. You must know that." Serena turned away from him as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "I would never hurt you and you know I can't be with you. But-" Serena placed her warm hand against his face as she moved closer to him. Her mouth nears his ear as she slowly whispered, "I love you." As she moved back till her lips touched his softly for only a second. Ethan looked at her in surprise and longing. She looked so beautiful, sitting there beside him. He wanted to relive that moment he had shared with her, that night, before she left him. That kiss was all he wanted in his mind, but Setsuna's words kept repeating in his mind. He had to focus, he had to find out where the crystal was, and he had to act now. Ethan took a deep breath as he calmed his mind and body as he pulled Serena closer to him. Serena willingly went to him, completely trusting him. Ethan hugged her lovingly as he looked out into the trees as he held her in his embrace. He knew the Scouts could see him as he saw small flashes of light from the trees. He began to whisper words to Serena as she hugged him back. With his free hand he signaled the Scouts to be ready as he began to glow a faint green as his powers began to swirl around him.   
  
Ethan pulled back slightly as he stared directly into Serena's blue eyes. "I love you, Sere and I never would hurt you.- unless I have to." He finished the last part in his mind as he slowly kissed Serena. It started off gently as they held back but soon they became more responsive and more passionate. Ethan felt in his mind that she was now opening up to him. Now was his chance. Slowly he moved his hand and began to stroke her hair until his hand rested against the side of her face with his forefinger against her temple. Instantly, he began searching her mind, absorbing his thoughts into his as he continued kissing her as if it were the last time. He continued searching her mind as he saw her dreams and fantasies floating every where. A warm feeling filled him as he saw images of himself in her thoughts. He soon felt more energy fill him as the Scouts used there combined powers to also read through her mind, through him. He was acting like a transmitter. The Scouts focused their powers on him as they each saw what he saw. Everyone trying to decipher where Queen Serenity's message was. Ethan continued his pursuit as he felt Serena's hands gently run along his arms until they wrapped around his neck as she held him closely.  
  
Serena was numb with emotion as she held Ethan in her arms. She longed to feel him near her and finally in one moment her dreams came true even if it was only for a moment. All she knew was she was going to cherish it for as long as she could. She focused her energy on Ethan alone, blocking everything else out of her mind. She moved her hands along his arms as she felt his love for her radiating from each kiss. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, bring them closer as she drowned herself in his love, but soon that wasn't all she felt. As she kissed him a strong pain filled her. It pounded in her head as she felt her body tremor in sudden pain. Her heart began pacing as her mind began to pound. What was happening to her? Where was this pain coming from? Serena still felt Ethan holding on to her as she stopped kissing him. She gently tried to push him away as she felt the pain heighten inside of her but he still held her close as she finally noticed his hand placed against her face. Tears filled her eyes as the pain continued hurting her badly. Serena looked up at Ethan and she saw the guilt and pain in his eyes, but it wasn't the same pain she was feeling. His pain was the pain of betrayal and she finally realized what was happening to her as she felt her body lean against him more because of the pain. "Ethan?" She whispered as she cringed as another tremor washed over her. "Why?" was all she could think of as the memories of his kiss disappeared from her thoughts.  
  
Ethan couldn't breath as he saw her stare at him in fear. He could feel her body trembling in pain as he continued his hold on her mind. He needed to know where the crystal was and he had no other choice. Hopefully the Scouts found the location soon. "Ethan?" He heard her whisper as she leaned against him as she trembled more. He wanted to let her go and beg for her forgiveness but he kept his hold on her as he felt the Scouts send more power into him. "Hurry! She's starting to push me out of her mind." Ethan said telepathically to Sailor Pluto once he felt Serena's power begin to fight against his own. He watched her as a silver glow surrounded her, fighting against him in defense. "Ethan, we found the message. Just stay with her for only a minute more." He heard Pluto say as he called on his powers to fight back. "Eth. Let me go. You're hurting me. Please, Ethan." Serena cried out in his mind as he felt her send a pulse that threw him far away from her. Ethan felt the pulse hit him as he was knocked, bodily, away from her. He landed hard against the ground as he paused to gain back his breath. Quickly he turned his face towards Serena to see her tears as she wrapped her arms around her body. Her blue eyes spoke volumes to him as he saw the pain radiating from her. He had betrayed her, for the sake of helping her. He violated her through her mind and he deceived her with the only thing she ever gave to him so freely, her love. "How could you? I trusted you. I love you and you hurt me, Ethan. Didn't you promise never to hurt me?" She said strongly as she began to rise to her feet. Ethan followed her as he stood up in his spot. "I did, but you made me promise to kill you if you became evil. I'm trying to prevent that. I did this to save you." He said loudly as he looked at her. Both their emotions on the edge as they stared at each other. "To save me? You aren't saving me, you're killing me slowly. I'm still the same, nothing's changed. I'm still evil inside and I'm still trapped. How, is what you did, save me? You betrayed me. You-" Ethan's voice stopped her as he spoke loudly. "No. I needed information on the crystal. Queen Serenity told you where the crystal was in your dreams. I needed to know. To save you because I love you." Ethan moved in front of her and grabbed her strongly in his arms. "Do you think I like doing this? Trying to save you by only hurting you. I love where I shouldn't and once we have you back I still won't have you. You aren't mine and that kills me every time I picture you in my arms. You love Darien, you've kissed him, dreamt of him, while you still love me. Now who betrayed whom?" Ethan yelled at her as he tightened his grip on her. Serena's eyes widened in anger as she shoved him away from her. "I didn't ask you to love me! And I didn't ask to love you." She said the last part strongly as she closed her eyes. Ethan watched her as her body became straighter and her head raised higher. He knew his Serena was gone and that once she opened her eyes again, they'd be as black as night. He was right. Serena opened her eyes as the black color mocked him. He could still see the pain and anger in her. Whether Serena was good or evil, her mind still understood the pain he brought upon her.   
  
"You of all people should have known not to fall in love. It's one of life's frailties, a weakness, and always a lie. You should have listened to your mother when she said humans are nothing more than sources of energy. Their emotions make them weak, it gets in the way, and it brings you to brinks of insanity." She looked at him intently as she moved closer to him so only he could hear her. "Never again, will I trust a word you say, Magus. Forget you loved me, I already have." She said as turned away from him and raised her hands above her. "Scouts, I won't forget your role in this betrayal." She cried out in rage as fire surrounded the trees. Suddenly all the Scouts jumped from their hiding spots as they stood in a circle around her. Serena glanced around as a smile appeared upon her face. Instantly, the fire surrounding the trees began to move closer and closer, causing the Scouts to move towards her as well. Finally the walls stopped when the Scouts stood only at a short distance away from Serena. The Scouts stood in a fighting stance as Darien and Ethan stood next to each other as everyone watched Serena as the fire blazed around them  
  
"Serena. Stop this. We want to help you, just stop fighting against us. Beryl is the only one you should be fighting." Venus said as she stood only a couple of feet from Serena. "Why should I listen to you?" Serena suddenly side kicked Venus across the face. "Everything you say is a lie." Serena said as she blocked a punched that was headed straight to her face from Mars. However, she wasn't fast enough to block the strong punch from Jupiter. Serena stumbled back as she neared the firewall. Serena stood up again as she continued blocking and fight with the Scouts as each came at her. As Serena fought she glanced at Ethan and Darien who stood away from them. They watched her as she saw the guilt and sadness in their eyes. This enraged her more as she put more in her fight. "The nerve of them. Caring for me as if I really meant something to them while they stand there and betray me. Fools." Serena exclaimed in her mind as she ducked and punched at Uranus who was fighting her at the moment. Serena continued fighting but she was becoming tired quickly. The fighting and the pain from before were getting the best of her as she felt more hits against her body. She needed help. Serena used her powers and blasted them away from her as they each flew to the ground. Reluctantly, she did the only thing she could to help her situation. "Nicholas. I need you." Serena said loudly in her mind and then in less then a second he was standing beside her.   
  
"You called?" He said lightly but his humor disappeared as he saw her barely strong enough to stand. He immediately lifted her up in his arms, now fully aware of her situation. He had been watching her the whole time, invisible to everyone even her. He knew she wanted to do this on her own, but he knew he had to watch out for her. Though he didn't know why he was so determined to protect her when he wanted to kill her. "Don't worry, sis. I've got you." He whispered to her. Serena responded by tightening her hold on her. Her energy already weakened. He turned to face the Scouts as they stood there watching him carefully. "Te implor Doamne, ni ignora accasta rugaminte! Nici mort Nici al flinctei, Te invoc spirit al trecerii." He glances at Serena and then back at them. "Listen to your siren's song. Protect your humblest servant. Asa sa fie! Acum!" He cried out into the night as the world began to shake under them. Clouds and lightning filled the sky as everything became dark. Ethan looked at Nicholas angrily. "You won't win." Ethan swore as he began to use his powers as a shield over the others and himself. Nicholas looked at Ethan with a nod. "It looks like I already have." Nicholas said as he moved back, ready to disappear but he halted as Ethan's faint words reached his ears over all the commotion. "I know where the crystal is." Ethan exclaimed in triumph as Nicholas stared at him in shock. Suddenly the earth-cracked open as demons from hell appeared in the fiery circle Serena created. "No matter, Serena will find it for me. And then I'll enjoy watching you suffer, Magus. The end is near and it starts now." He promised as he disappeared with Serena in his hands. Ethan watched him disappear as the soldiers began to surround them. The firewall leaving them no place to move. "Ethan! We have to do something fast." Venus yelled towards him as the Scouts began to move back towards him. Ethan watched as the demons gained in numbers. "Teleport. Now!" Ethan ordered as he watched the Scouts immediately turn to stand in a circle. Ethan stood in the middle as he held a shield over them as they called on their powers. "Sailor Planet Teleport!" The Scouts cried out as they instantly disappeared retreating from the fight.   
***  
The Scouts reappeared on Cherry Hill at Raye's temple. Everyone stood there gasping for air as they absorbed what just happened. Jupiter was the first to speak up. "Did you see what that bastard just did? He opened a hole between hell and here. Those demons must be filling the city by now. What are we going to do?" She exclaimed. "We need the crystal. It's the only way now, there is just too many. We can't fight them all." Neptune stated. The others agreed as they looked towards Pluto and Ethan. "So where is the crystal?" Darien asked as he looked at Ethan strongly. He was still unnerved by seeing him kiss Serena, but he knew better than to let his emotions cloud his focus. Ethan looked up to him. "Queen Serenity told Serena in a dream about the Moon Kingdom, that the crystal was hidden in place Serena could easily call upon it when she needed it." Ethan paused as he looked at Pluto to continue talking. Pluto nodded as she watched Ethan walk away. Everyone looked confused as the watched Ethan leave, but Pluto continued talking. "The crystal is inside Serena's heart. It is what is keeping her from being truly evil. It's also what keeping her alive. She-" "you're kidding me. We've been fighting to save Serena this whole time and now you're telling us the only way to get the crystal is to kill her? Isn't that what we've been trying to avoid this whole damn time?" Raye said hotly as she thought about loosing her dear friend. This was too much. When things seemed to be getting better, faith threw in another curve. It sucked and she didn't care if demons from hell swallowed up the world, she wasn't going to murder her friend.   
  
Pluto looked at Raye understandingly. She hated the way things were turning out. She questioned what Queen Serenity was even thinking when she hid the crystal in Serena's body. How could she risk her daughter's own life like that? It was absurd, but she knew it was the only way. Serena was key to everything good. Her light and unconditional love for everyone made her powerful. Pluto laughed to herself. If Serena, the real good one, only knew of the circumstances, she would readily give her life without a second thought as long as the ones she loved were safe. She would sacrifice herself for the world. It was just the way she was and that's what made her the Moon Princess, the Slayer, and plain normal Serena. It was her heart. As Pluto thought about it more she finally realized everything was falling into place. Queen Serenity knew what she was doing, and everything that has happened was part of the bigger picture. The prophecy. She nearly forgot about it, with everything going on. It was still taking place, still in motion, and now it was almost done.   
  
"A warrior of light, a trinity, a single essence with a strength beyond time and magic unyielding.   
One who will emerge from the darkness bringing an end and a beginning."  
  
The prophecy repeated in her mind as she tried to make sense of everything that has already happened. Memories began to replay in her mind as she remembered her confrontation with Ethan when he questioned, why they didn't tell him about Serena being the princess in the first place.   
  
"The prophecy it was coming true. Serena was the key.' 'Serena is the Moon Princess, isn't she? The one in the prophecy." "You knew she was the Princess! Why didn't you tell us the truth? You just let us attack her and now she's part of the Negaverse. How could you?" "We had to kill her that's why we didn't tell you. You would have stopped us." "For her to remember who she was, she had to die. Loose the shell of her former self to become, in a way, enlightened. Before she died completely, she would have remembered everything and healed herself."   
  
Pluto's face lit up in recognition. It was still the same. The answers were still the same as before. Pluto turned towards the others were completely engulfed in their own conversations about what to do. "Everyone listen up! I understand now, what Queen Serenity planned." She stated confidently as everyone became silent. "What is it?" Darien asked breaking their silence. "Do you remember why we didn't tell you Serena was the princess?" She asked. Darien nodded. "You were going to kill her so she could become her-" Darien stopped as he caught on to what Pluto was saying. Pluto glanced at everyone else and noticed the sight of recognition in their eyes. "We have to kill Serena like we planned to before. Once the crystal arises from her body she'll have only a few moments till she dies to remember everything so she could control the crystal to heal herself and save the world. Just like what the prophecy said." Pluto explained. "What if something goes wrong? The Negaverse might try to take the crystal or what if they are the ones who kill her? They could easily take the crystal once it leaves her body." Saturn stated, quieting everyone down again. "That's why we kill her first. Protect Serena and the crystal with your lives once it's out of her body. That's all you have to focus on." Ethan said out loud, causing everyone to turn and look at him as he approached. "Just pray Nicholas doesn't learn the truth about where the crystal is before we make our move. He's the only thing really standing in our way right now." Ethan reminded them. Everyone nodded. "It's time we ended this."  
***  
Serena woke up refreshed in her bed. It was morning as she rose up. Serena climbed out and made her way out to the living room. As she looked at her couch she saw Nicholas sleeping there, dressed in human clothes instead of his regular general's attire. Serena smiled to herself as she walked towards the bathroom. Casually she washed her face, removing the sleep from her eyes. After drying her face she gazes at her reflection that was vaguely there. A sign that she was still evil as her black eyes gazed at her smooth skin. As an afterthought, Serena transformed her face into its vampire vestige. She gazed at the ridges upon her face and tint of gold mixed in her black eyes while the sharp fangs formed with her teeth. "Vain, I see. Can't stop staring at your own image." Serena heard her brother say from behind her. She stared at the mirror and only saw herself. "Why can't I see your reflection? You're not a vampire?" She asked as she turned back to normal again. "I'm dead. I'm not really alive, so no reflection. It's an overrated pleasure, one I rarely need." Nicholas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. We have something important to discuss." He said as he led her into the living room.   
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Serena asked as she seated herself on the couch while Nicholas sat across from her in the leather chair. "Magus, proclaims to know where the crystal is. How does he know?" He asked knowing full well how Magus found out, but he wanted to hear her tell him. Serena looked up at him and she knew what she was going to tell him, the truth. "He read my mind with the help of the Scouts he probed my mind and found out the message Queen Serenity hid in my mind. I have yet to find it cause my mind will not let me remember." Serena stated calmly, knowing Nicholas was testing her loyalties. She felt his distrust in her but she also felt his need to... "Let me read your thoughts so I can find out what they know. We need the crystal, Sere. Beryl wants it before the full moon or we'll die. Trust me." Serena looked at Nicholas and she nodded in response. She closed her eyes as she felt them turning blue again. Her goodness reemerging again like always. Nicholas watched Serena in curiously. She was willing to let him read her mind, knowing full well once he knew where the crystal was he'd kill her. "Foolish." He thought to himself as he moved towards her. He came to sit beside her on the couch as she sat there quietly with her eyes closed, waiting for him to read her mind. "I'll send my power in increments so as to not hurt you." Nicholas informed her as he placed his hand against her head as he held her hand gently in his. Instantly images filled his mind as he saw inside Serena's mind. He saw her fighting as the slayer, going to school as Serena, and he saw her dreams with Queen Serenity. He began focusing his energy on those dreams as they became absorbed in his mind. As he searched for the answer of where the crystal was he suddenly saw images of him. He was alive and human. He saw images of himself working at a desk, walking with Serena at a park, and he saw himself dancing with Serena in a warm looking home with people he recognized but couldn't name watching in the background. A warm and safe feeling ran through his mind as he saw more images of him and Serena. He saw them singing in a car and he strained to hear the words as other images kept appearing until finally he saw images that he knew all too well. The night he died.   
  
He saw everything from Serena's point of view as he watched himself tackle Serena's attacker. He then saw him walking away with Serena until the shot rang out from the gun. Instead of feeling the hate and anger he always felt when he replayed this moment in his mind. He felt sadness and fear as he stared at Serena's grief stricken face as she caught his body in her arms as she laid him on the ground. He sensed her love as she pleaded with him not to leave her. The anger she felt towards the man who killed him as she picked up the gun and killed for the first time in her life. It was overwhelming and completely different from the way, Queen Beryl told him when he first woke up as a general. He was totally confused, which was the truth? Nicholas broke the connection as he looked back at Serena who opened her eyes again. He stared into her deep blue eyes as she looked at him. "Are you alright Nicholas?" She said as she still held his hand. Nicholas looked at his hand and then back at her. "I don't know. I saw you and me in your memories. They were different from the memories Beryl showed me when I woke up in the Negaverse. When I watched myself die, I didn't feel hatred and the need of revenge towards you. I felt sadness and grief for leaving you behind. I felt your pain as she stayed by my side and I saw your fear as you killed the man who killed me." Nicholas leaned back against the couch as he took a much-needed breath to calm his mind. "I don't know what to believe. Are you lying to me or is it Beryl? I want to know the truth." Nicholas said plainly as he finished his tirade. Serena looked over at Nicholas. She tightened her grip on his hand. "I know the truth." Nicholas stared at her intently. "Do you trust me?"  
***  
In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl sat on her throne in quiet rage as she watched everything in her globe. Anger filled her as she watched Serena fall into her son's trap. He now knew where the crystal was and now Nicholas had Serena in his protection. However, she was pleased with Nicholas's spell he cast. Hell on earth, a glorious sight to behold, but he was getting to powerful for his own good. The two of them, together was now a mistake. She had to fix that.   
  
"Malachite! Go down to earth and get me that crystal." Malachite bowed in front of her. "And get rid of that little moon brat and her brother once you have the crystal. Their usefulness is not needed anymore." She concluded as she continued watching Serena and Nicholas as she contemplated what was to come. They were a threat to her now and she couldn't have anymore interruptions. She needed that crystal and no one was going to stop her. "No one."   
  
TBC... Please tell me what you think? BTW, the incantation Nicholas said was excerpts put together from tv show BTVS. Those lines weren't mine.Thanks for reading.. Dasvidanya!   
  
  
  



	21. Chapter Twenty

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Author's Notes II: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been on vacation. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to post the final chapters this week. Thanks.. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
"Do you trust me?" Serena stated again as she looked at her brother pleadingly. She wanted him to believe her, to help her, but Beryl's manipulations were still holding his mind. Nicholas sat there still quiet as he closed his eyes in thought. Moments passed as the silence stretched on until Nicholas finally opened his eyes and looked at Serena. He thought about it and nothing made sense to him. "No." He simply stated as he stood up from the couch. Serena looked at him in shock. 'No.' His answer repeated mockingly in her head as she followed him up. "So you don't trust me, fine. But are you going to listen to me?" Serena said boldly. Nicholas faced her and looked at her searchingly. He stared down at her face as he looked into her blue eyes. They were so familiar in a warm sense. There was something pulling at his cold heart that he didn't recognize. It was painful, especially when he saw her in danger last night. What was going on with him? He shouldn't be feeling...emotions. He reminded himself. He was dead, a servant to Queen Beryl, and it was because of her. She was the cause of his torment and he promised himself to kill her once he had the opportunity. What has changed? Just because he saw a glimpse of... what the truth? Which was the truth anyway, her word or Beryl's? Nicholas argued with himself in his mind as he kept his eyes on his so-called sister.   
  
"Yes, I'll listen to you, but not yet. I have to go. I have to figure this out first-" He turned away from her. "Then I'll listen to what you have to say." He finished calmly before he disappeared once more. Serena watched him go and let out a sigh. Relieved her evil self didn't make an appearance she collapsed on the couch in complete thought. She was so sure that Nicholas was ready to hear her out, but he obviously wasn't. Serena sat quietly as she closed her eyes in hopes of getting some sleep. She was almost asleep when a strong pain filled her head. Serena's eyes shot up in pain sat up on the couch. Voices were screaming for help and she could see people collapsing on the streets. Serena winced as the voices became louder and the images became more vivid. Quickly, she rose to her feet as she stumbled towards the balcony. Her hand clutching her forehead as she walked unsteadily outside. Slowly, she looked out at the city and at first everything seemed normal until Serena's eyes began to focus on a certain area of the city. In the far corner of the city near the park, her eyes began to zoom on that spot. She began to see more clearly what was really happening. Demons, many of them were filling the streets while people were running frantically away. Some people weren't fast enough as a demon caught up to them. Serena tried to block out the image of the person being brutally attacked by the demon but her powers would not let the scene go unnoticed. She cringed as she continued to see the disaster unfold. Serena's eyes traveled into the park where a huge crack was made into the earth. Fire and smoke were surrounding it and she could faintly see more demons crawling out. Serena held her breath, this was big, and she had to do something now. She could still feel the pain those people felt. It hurt so much that she fell to her knees. Serena stayed still as her body began to shake in response. Her eyes began to close as she felt her mind falling again. "No... not yet. I need to help..." Serena yelled to herself as she felt her evil presence pushing through. "Please... no!" Serena cried in a last attempt as her eyes shot open again like always. Serena's eyes were again pure black as she stood up. The pain disappearing from her mind and a smirk appeared on her face. "Now I know why you didn't want me to come out and play. It's hell out here." Serena said out loud as her evil self took full control. Serena looked at the sky and she could see a clear   
morning sky above her. "This setting is totally wrong." Serena laughed as she stared at the sky intently. Suddenly, a loud rumbling filled the air, as the sky became dark as gray clouds rolled in, blocking the sun. Soon the whole city was covered under a blanket of dark, as lightning and thunder crashed together as rain began to pour heavily from above. The entire city was caught under the storm while demons still attacked the streets. Everything was perfect. Serena smiled to herself as she twirled in the pouring rain.  
***  
"Get inside!" Ethan called out as rain began to fall hard on them. The Scouts were rushing into the temple as he stood on the edge of the steps looking at the sky. This wasn't natural, that he was certain of especially since he watched the bright sunny morning immediately turn into a horrid storm. "Serena." He said softly as he felt her presence. He could feel her power surrounding him though she wasn't there. As he took one last look at the sky he knew Serena was behind it and that he'd have to kill her soon.  
Inside the Scouts wrapped themselves in towels as they began to dry themselves off. They were outside training when suddenly gallons of water began to drench them. "Talk about things getting worse. First demons and now the storm. It'll be hard to fight in this weather." Mina commented as she continued drying her hair with the towel. "I know, but we have to do something fast. I just looked at my computer and there are so many reports about people being attacked by demons. Some have been found dead while others were injured. We can't just stay here, we have to try and help them." Amy said strongly as she closed her computer. Amy felt horrible as she looked at the reports. She always wanted to become a doctor so she could help people, but seeing people die when she could at least try saving them made her feel guilty. She was positive everyone else was feeling the same way. Here they were, chosen warriors with superpowers and they were sitting here while a war was going on just outside.  
  
"You're right Amy; we have to go out there. Instead of staying here and waiting for Serena to show. I know we need the crystal to beat them but we can't have innocent people dying every minute while we wait. I say we fight and we deal with Serena when the time comes. Our first priority is the people and you know Serena, the real Serena, would have agreed." Raye said forcefully as she gazed out at her friends. They were her family and she loved them. They were destined to fight and that's what they were going to do. What better way to go than a hero's death, but they weren't going to die. Not yet. That she was sure of especially because they were the Sailor Scouts. They never lost yet and she certainly wasn't going to see them start now. A confident smile spread across her face as she pulled out her transformation pen. "Alright, who's with me? We fight or we wait." She asked as she looked at everyone in the room. Everyone was silent as they made their decisions. "Fight." Lita was the first to respond as she pulled out her own pen. Soon everyone else answered the same answer. Amy, Mina, the Outer Scouts, and even Luna and Artemis agreed as they transformed into their human forms for the first time to fight with them. Now it was only Darien and Ethan who haven't responded. Everyone looked towards them. "Fight." They both said in unison. The girls smiled in relief and each held up their transformation pens. "But once Serena and Nicholas show up, you keep helping the people. We'll take care of the two." Ethan said before anyone could say anything. "Agreed." Sailor Pluto responded for all the girls. "Once they come, you both will be on your own." She repeated his statement. Ethan nodded. "Now that that is settled. Let's go kick some tail." Raye announced as she called out her command.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!"   
  
The outer scouts followed in suit as well as Darien, who pulled out a rose and transformed to Tuxedo Mask. Ethan watched them transform as he raised his hand in front of him. A green light engulfed him as his normal clothes transformed into a form fitting black armor with his sword at his side and a completely black cape flowing behind him. The Scouts and Darien looked at him curiously. "If I didn't know better, that looks almost exactly like Prince Endymion's outfit." Luna stated what everyone was thinking. Ethan laughed lightly. "It is in a way, it's my royal armor from the Negaverse. I guess creativity isn't a strong point with Beryl." Ethan responded casually. They laughed. "Time to go." Ethan said as he turned and led them to fight.  
***  
"Ready the troops. We move out immediately." Malachite ordered one of his officers before he walked off towards the other generals. The Negaverse was alive with energy as they prepared to attack the world. Soon the Scouts would be history and no one would stop them. It was only a matter of time. Soon everything they had worked for, strived for, would be theirs. "Nephlite, go to Beryl and tell her our armies will be ready for her order. Jedite, take Zoisite with you to find Nicholas and Serena. Get the crystal and kill them. They just became expendable." Malachite ordered. The other generals nodded and disappeared to finish their tasks. Malachite stood on a high ledge that looked over the whole area of the Negaverse, below he smiled at the sight. There were masses of soldiers and demons lined up with their weapons in hand, ready to fight. They'd be victorious and he knew no one would stop them. He would be Beryl's right hand and finally Nicholas would be dead as well as that Moon brat. Nicholas was nothing, just a mere puppet Beryl manipulated with her powers and now he would die by his hand. He thought to himself.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Malachite." A voice called out to him from the shadows. Malachite froze for a moment, startled by the sudden interruption but he quickly realized who was talking. "Come Nicholas, don't tell me you really think I'd do anything to harm you? You're my comrade. Now come down and well lead the siege together." Malachite said out loud persuasively as he tried to lure Nicholas out in the open. "I may be dead, but I'm not dumb. You know you should really try thinking softer. I could hear your desires to kill me miles away." Nicholas chided with a laugh. Malachite looked around with his eyes as Nicholas's voice echoed around him. Frustrated, Malachite pulled out his sword from its sheath. "Where is the crystal? Give it to me and I'll kill you quickly." Malachite threatened coldly. "What makes you think I know where it is? How are you not sure Serena has it already?" Nicholas sang mockingly as he still hid in the darkness. "If she did, would you be here?" Malachite answered knowingly. Nicholas sighed reluctantly to himself. Malachite had him there, if Serena had the crystal would he even be wasting his time with this fool. Nicholas thought as he watched Malachite circle with his sword poised. Nicholas watched him as his mind began to wonder if Serena was really showing him the truth. None of this was her fault like he was made to believe, or was it? He just couldn't say yet, though the idea of Beryl manipulating him angered him greatly. He had to think, but he couldn't let Malachite get to Serena and the crystal first. She needed protection and he knew just who to get. Nicholas thought with a smile as he slowly disappeared into the shadows.   
  
"Surrender now and I promise I'll spare your life." Malachite bargained as he listened closely to where Nicholas's voice was coming from. Silence filled the air. Malachite's eyes traveled throughout the area and still nothing. "Nicholas?" Malachite asked out loud but there was no response. Slowly, he began to lower his sword when suddenly a voice called out from behind him. "Sir! General Nicholas...released the prisoners..." The soldier stated hoarsely as he ran up to his commander. Malachite looked at him in rage. "Damn, that Nicholas. He'll pay for this." Malachite seethed as he realized that his voice was a mere distraction while he released the Negaverse's new prisoners: The Sailor Stars. It took great planning to capture them at their home planet. It had taken up most of their energy resources and manpower but they succeeded only now to have it wasted by a traitorous wretch. Angrily, Malachite plunged the sword into the soldier who told him the news. Releasing his frustrations against the man he quickly pulled out his sword as the soldier fell to the ground. Malachite looked up to see two other soldiers nearby. "Take him away and inform the other generals that General Nicholas is to be killed on sight. No questions asked." Malachite ordered before he walked out towards the troops of men while the two soldiers picked up the poor soldier.   
  
Beryl looked on from her throne as she sat there furiously. It was almost time and she would die in less the 48 hours if she didn't get that crystal. Anger filled her more as she thought about Nicholas's treachery. Those three Sailor Stars would be very helpful to the Scouts. Now there were eleven Scouts including her begotten son and the horrid Prince Endymion. Beryl's eyes glowed red as she called upon all her strength. She wasn't going to be defeated, not again. Especially when she was so close.  
***  
Nicholas stood in the middle of a dark room, a hidden area that he kept for himself. This was his sanctuary away from the Negaverse and the life he once lived. It was cold and empty like he was now. It was faintly lit as he looked towards the back of the room where three figures stood. "I rescued you for a reason. There is a woman that needs your help. She holds the key to finding the Imperium Silver Crystal. You're only task is to protect her from anyone who gets near her. Do you understand?" Nicholas ordered strongly as he stared at the three men before him. The three men looked at each other as the middle one stepped forward. He was tall with long black hair. "We understand. Who is this woman we're protecting and why is a general from the Negaverse trying to help her?" He asked questioningly.   
  
Nicholas looked at him and wasn't about to answer, when a part of him felt like hearing him say the few words he knew he shouldn't. "Her name is Serena, she's the Moon Princess, and she's my sister."  
***  
  
TBC... What do you think? Please send some feedback. Thanks! Dasvidanya!  



	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
by: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
The room was quiet as Jedite and Zoisite entered Serena's apartment. It was dark except for the light from the flashes of lightning outside the windows. "Check the bedroom, I'll look around here." Jedite announced as he walked more into the living room. Silently, Jedite pulled out his sword and held it poised in his right hand as he searched the room for the Princess. Unbeknown to him though, he was the one being watched. Serena stood in the walls of the room, blending with it entirely as she watched Jedite carefully. Why was he here? She thought to herself as she continued to watch him in her hiding spot. A few minutes later, Zoisite came into the room and towards Jedite. "She isn't here. We better go and look for her elsewhere. Malachite wants them dead before the attack." Zoisite explained as he put his own sword back in its sheath. Jedite nodded. "Let's go. We might have an easier time locating Nicholas first anyway." Jedite answered as they both teleported out of the apartment. Serena stayed quiet for a few more minutes as she stayed hidden in the walls. She knew they would be waiting for any movement in the apartment, just to make sure she wasn't there. She could feel them, their energy was pulsating like a beacon towards her. She smiled lightly to herself, grateful for her heightened senses. Once she felt them completely gone, she stepped out of the wall with ease. Her dark black eyes glancing around the room.  
  
"So Beryl thinks she can get rid of me. I don't think so. If she's worried about me now, I'll give her something far worse to worry about. Like her death." Serena thought coldly to herself as she transformed out of her clothes into her fighting uniform. In an instant a light skin tight black armor covered her body with a sword positioned on her right side. Her glistening silver hair was tied back into a long tight braid that fell down her back. Her dark eyes contrasted against her pale white skin. Serena looked towards the glass doors towards the balcony as she faintly saw her reflection against it. Reminding her of the demon she was. Suddenly Serena's face transformed into her vampire vestige as a cold smile appeared on her face. "Perfect." Serena said admiringly to herself as she walked towards the balcony as the cold hard rain began to hit her once she opened the door. Serena looked onto the dark city as her mind filled with the screams of the people below. Their pleas for help echoed in her mind and all she could do was smile in triumph. It was chaos and she fed off it greedily. "Time to join in the fun." Serena thought to herself as she closed her eyes and teleported to the big event that awaited her amongst the people.  
***  
Nicholas stood aside from the Sailor Stars as they began to transform. He stayed silent as he watched their male figures turn into female and the only thought running through his mind was: Was he doing the right thing? Beryl created him to kill Serena and now he was doing the total opposite by trying to protect her. He began to replay the images he saw in his mind when he was in Serena's apartment. He loved her enough to die for her and she loved him enough to kill for him. Doesn't that mean something? Nicholas thought as he transformed as well into his general armor. He knew he wasn't on Beryl's side now especially after confronting Malachite, but he wasn't on Serena's either. All he really understood out of all this was that he needed the Silver Crystal. That was his focus and he couldn't forget that.  
  
Nicholas walked up to the Sailor Stars as they stood there ready for his orders. "Teleport to the park where the demons are coming from. Find Serena and protect her from anyone or anything. She can't be harmed. She's your only priority, forget about the people. Understand?" Nicholas asked strongly since he knew once they got down there and saw all the people dieing they would try to help them. He couldn't risk Serena's death because of their duty to protect those pathetic humans. He waited for their response.   
"Understood." Sailor Star Maker answered for everyone. Nicholas nodded. "Go." Nicholas ordered right before he watched the three disappear in a flash of light. He now stood alone in his empty room. The quiet was consuming as he stayed that way for a while. Taking in the only peace he's felt for days.   
  
Everything he knew would change tonight. It was the end and he was ready, but would he be ready to see Serena die? He was reborn to see that moment but now he didn't know. His mind was so confused that he couldn't think straight without weighing the consequences in her favor. It was sickening, to waste his energy for her: his enemy. Beryl had to be lying to him, how else could he explain his behavior. Nicholas thought to himself some more before he closed his eyes to the darkness as he teleported to her...his Serena.  
***  
The Scouts appeared instantly in the middle of the chaos. Cars and debris were strewn across the streets while many injured or dead people laid across the cold wet pavement as the rain poured relentlessly. People still standing were fleeing for their lives while demons and soldiers from Hell were charging and swarming the once peaceful city. The Scouts looked around quickly, searching the area but they didn't have a long time to acquaint themselves as screams broke their reverie. "Go in twos and spread out! Watch your backs!" Darien ordered as the scouts paired themselves off and ran off to help the people. Darien looked at Ethan and they both nodded in recognition as they drew out their weapons. "Are you ready?" Ethan said as they ran towards a giant demon with sharp talons and a enormous body that was towering over a couple of young adults. "Do I have a choice?" Darien tossed back as they both stabbed their swords in the unsuspecting demon. A loud cry filled the air as the demon stepped back in pain. Ethan looked at the two cowering on the floor. "Run!" He yelled to them and they immediately obeyed as they clumsily climbed to their feet. Ethan turned back to the demon as he quickly pulled out his sword. The demon stumbled to the floor as blood seeped through its skin. Ethan raised his sword in the air and without a second thought slashed it right through the demon's neck. Darien looked on stunned but his state of shock didn't last long for other demons were headed straight for them.   
  
"Jupiter Thunderbolt Crash!" "Mars Firebird Strike!" Mars and Jupiter both cried out as they ran through the streets clearing a path for people to run through. Soldiers and demons were filling the streets and they needed to get the innocents out fast. "Scouts! There are too many of them! We have to..." Mercury's voice rang out through the communicators. The other scouts listened as they continued fighting. Mercury's voice was cut off as they heard fighting in the background. Moments later, they heard her voice once more. "We have to contain the monsters. We won't be able to fight them all. Everyone go to the center of the source, the crack in the middle of the park. If we combine all our powers, we can create a force field to hold them here. So we have to hurry and move all the civilians away. Hurry as fast as you can! Mercury out!" Mercury finished explaining. Jupiter and Mars looked at each other and nodded before they continued running through the streets.  
********************  
The chaos didn't relent it's hold on the world especially when it's caller appeared in its wake. The rain poured harder and the screams grew louder as Serena appeared in the middle of it all. She stood there silently as her eyes glanced at the ruins around her. Looking towards the sky, the rain hit her curved demonic face as she stood there in contemplation. Rain covered her armor but she showed no recognition as she slowly began to walk down the street, passing the blazing fires and fallen bodies around her as if it wasn't there.   
***  
"There she is, the Moon Princess." Sailor Star Maker pointed out as they stood on top of a nearby building watching her closely. "We better follow her from the rooftops, especially if we want the element of surprise." He added as the others nodded in response. Quickly they moved across the roof in pursuit of the dark princess they promised to protect.   
***  
Ethan and Darien moved swiftly as they headed into the park with Uranus and Neptune close behind them. "Hopefully, Mercury is right about this. We are risking valuable time if we are not able to hold them." Ethan exclaimed as he continued running trying to ignore the demon's screaming not so far away. Darien couldn't help but agree but he didn't state it out loud. "Don't worry, Mercury is hardly wrong. The scouts just need to contain the demons while we find Serena and get the crystal. Once we have it we can stop this." Darien reassured. Ethan nodded as he stared straight forward at the flames before them. They were close to the center as the smoke was becoming thicker. The fires of hell were just below that crack and it's minions were climbing out by the hundreds.   
***  
  
The more you see the more you do   
The television's feeding you   
With what you want to hear, anger and fear,   
Because you suffer   
  
A stealth figure prowled the fiery streets with a confident ease. Demons passed by taking no notice of her. Serena continued walking as she absorbed the fear and energy from the humans around her, either running for their lives or lying near death on the floor. She let their souls wash over her as they became one with hers, melding into her hatred as she readied herself for whatever awaited her in the midst of the chaos.  
  
The hate you feel won't go away   
You're all programmed to feel this way   
To live another day within a world   
that loves to suffer   
  
Smoke billowed around her as she looked at the foggy path before her. She could hear them. The Scouts. They were fighting, trying to save the innocents. It was hopeless yet they still tried. Serena followed the noise as she came upon the entrance of the park. Through the smoke she could see Sailor Mercury and Venus killing two soldiers while a man slowly running away in fright as he slightly limped on his right leg. Serena glanced at the man and then at the two Scouts. An flame ignited within her hand as she called out to the scouts. She was going to make them suffer... in every way possible.  
  
And then I come to find   
Everything's okay   
Seen this all before   
But that was yesterday   
Try to walk right through   
The messes that I've made   
Just let me enjoy   
The life here that I made   
  
"Scouts! Say goodbye!" Serena called out as the Scouts finally noticed her standing across from them with a fireball raised in her hand. Mercury and Venus braced themselves for the attack, but a eerie cold feeling sank within them as they watched a devilish smile appear upon her lips. Serena's eyes flashed red as the fireball escaped her grasp and a chilling scream filled the air. "No!!!!" Mercury and Venus cried as they watched the fireball that they thought was meant for them hit the man they just saved. Mercury ran towards the man as he fell to the floor screaming in pain. "Mercury Bubbles Splash!" She cried as water from her bubbles smothered the flames. Serena stood indifferently, her face emotionless as she watched Mercury approach the scorched man. His flesh burnt severely and he was still alive to feel the pain. Mercury couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her eyes as she turned back to Serena. Venus hurried to Mercury's side. "How could you! You monster! Why?" A sob escaped Mercury's lips. "Why?" She asked more loudly as she glared at Serena with heated anger within her eyes. Serena took in Mercury's anger with satisfaction. "To make you suffer. Because I suffer."  
  
I tried to give this all to you   
Can't take anymore to do   
With this it hurts inside, I know why I hide   
'Cause I suffer   
  
Mercury and Venus looked at Serena in disbelief. It was a simple as that, she killed all those innocent people to make them suffer. Anger and grief filled them. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" Their attacks flew head on towards Serena as she stood still and unmoving. Calmly and with a wave of her hand the attacks flew back at their owners. Quickly, Mercury and Venus dodged their attacks. Serena stared at them as they rose from the floor they landed on. "Your anger and hate for me is making me stronger. Don't you see, I am what I am because of you. My friends." Serena glanced off into the distance. "Outer Scouts. I sense you near. Won't you come out and play?" Serena said out loud.   
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn walked forward and stood beside Mercury and Venus. "Princess, let us help you. You are not yourself. We can save you." Sailor Pluto said strongly. Serena looked at her in disgust. "You want to help me? Do you know what you can do to help me? Die." Serena said forcefully as bolt of lightning escaped her palms. The four scouts moved out of the way. "Serena! You forgot us! Mars Celestial Surround! Jupiter Thunderbolt Smash!" Mars and Jupiter cried out in unison as their powers powerfully hit Serena from behind. Serena fell to the floor from the harsh impact of both attacks. The six scouts surrounded her in a circle. "Give up, Serena. It's six to one and you're not going anywhere." Mars said boldly. Serena glanced up from her spot on the floor as she slowly got up. She could feel them, especially their hate and pain, and she slowly soaked it into herself, finding strength within it.  
  
I tried to keep it all inside   
Didn't leave me too much pride   
I forced it all down inside forced myself   
To make me suffer   
  
"Get away from her!" A loud voice cried as three figures instantly surrounded Serena. The Scouts as well as Serena stared at the newcomers in surprise. Three tall women in black outfits and long hair stood in a small circle protecting Serena, like they promised. "Who are you?" Serena asked as she stood up on her feet. "We are the Sailor Starlights and we were sent to protect you, Princess." Sailor Star Fighter said pointedly. Serena looked at her and felt her presence as she searched for the truth. In her mind's eye, she saw Nicholas sending them. She knew Sailor Star Healer was saying the truth. Serena looked into Star Healer's eyes as a flash of recognition passed between them. The Sailor Starlights held their fighting position as the Scouts looked at them perplexed. "Why are you protecting her? She's the enemy. If you are really Sailor Scouts, you should be fighting against her. She's pure evil, she the source of all this chaos." Mars exclaimed hotly. "We must protect her, so you're our enemies." Sailor Star Fighter announced before she called upon her powers. "Star Serious Laser." The other two scouts followed in suit. "Star gentle Uterus" "Star sensitive inferno!" The Sailor Scouts flew back from the attacks as they were caught off guard. Serena looked at the three sailor scouts helping her, the Sailor Starlights. A part of her was thankful that they came, but a big part of her wanted them to disappear with the rest of the scouts. As she stood a prickling sensation filled the back of her mind, a new presence entered the fray. Serena knew exactly who it was and she was ready. Her eyes glowed a deeper black before she glanced up into the sky, calling it and it's harsh powers. Rain began to pour harder now with hail falling swiftly from the sky. Serena stared back towards the Scouts, all of them. "Sailor Starlights, if you are here to protect me, follow me. Leave the Scouts, it's too late for them now." Serena said cryptically as she disappeared into the darkness. The Starlights teleported in pursuit, leaving the Scouts confused as they stood in the middle of the storm. "Find cover. Quickly, before the hail comes down harder!" Mercury cried out as hail began to fall upon them. The girls ran under the safety of a nearby building. "What do we do now? Serena's gone and we don't know where. And what about this storm? How can we get to the others if it goes on like this?" Venus asked loudly as she competed with the loud sound of pouring rain. Mercury looked at them. "I'm contacting the others. We can use our powers to hold a barrier around us to block away the hail, but we can't hold it out for long especially if we need to use attack powers. We must get to the center of all this and combine our powers. It's the only way now. We have to go now." Mercury explained as everyone else agreed. "Hopefully, Darien and the others are already there."  
***  
And then I come to find   
Everything's okay   
Seen this all before   
But that was yesterday   
Try to make it through   
The messes that I've made   
So I can enjoy   
The life here that I made   
  
Nicholas stood at the crack of hell as he stared into its fire. It didn't scare him, but rather did the opposite. It's heat and fire comforted his cold heart as he watched demons and soldiers climb their way up, weapons in hand. He could sense the scouts nearby and he could sense Serena's powers all around him. The storm became worse with hail and tremendous rain. He knew she was the reason for it and that only meant one thing. Beryl was here as well. Beryl's essence could be felt, his queen whom he served was approaching him and it'll only be a little while until he had to chose: his sister or his queen.  
***  
  
TBC... I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's been a very...very...very long time since I've updated this story. Please send some feedback. thanks... and the next chapter is already in the making so it'll come out soon. thanks again for still reading this story after so long. I really appreciate it. :) 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! And enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
*******************  
"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul   
By: Anaika Knight  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
"Serena's here. Uranus, Neptune; you know what to do and be careful, the water is rising quickly." Ethan stated as he glanced at the water already covering part of his boots. It was almost rising to his ankles and soon, if the rain kept up, it would be hard to maneuver if he was knee deep. Anxiety filling him, he tightened his grip on his sword. Uranus and Neptune both nodded to him before they moved out into two directions. Ethan looked at Darien and noticed the determination and fear in his eyes. He completely understood the fear because he felt it too. The fear of hurting the woman they both loved, but Ethan feared another thing besides hurting her: Would she ever forgive him for making her this way? Taking a deep breath, Ethan pushed back his guilt in the back of his mind as he readied himself for her arrival. He could feel her presence getting stronger and Beryl wasn't far behind. Both were coming to them and no one would be prepared for the confrontation that was inevitable.   
  
"Serena's not Serena anymore. Remember that, she's not the girl... no, woman we both know." Darien stated to Ethan but mostly to remind himself. Memories of her running into him every morning, their past lives, and their day at the park flooded his mind. She was his destiny and he had to get her back. He prayed silently for courage and hope that she'd be the same Meatball head when all was done.  
  
"Darien, no matter what happens. You should know, she loves you with all her heart even before she got her memories back." Ethan said out of the blue. Darien glanced at him and nodded. "I love her too and I know Serena loves you, not as the Moon Princess or as Sailor Moon, but as the girl. The difference between the both of us is you were able to feel her love in this life." Darien replied truthfully. Ethan couldn't say anything to that because it was true. He was able to hold Serena in his arms, comfort her, and nearly die of love with each kiss she shared with him. Just a kiss took his breath away and he ruined it. He betrayed her more than once, used her to find the crystal, but the clincher was he made her cry and feel unsafe around him. How did things become so off course? Looking back, everything was so much simpler, but now it seemed that fate was trying to test them all in every way possible. Soon it would be over and that's what Ethan focused on: the end.  
  
Ethan and Darien stood there silently as they waited for either Beryl or Serena until the sound of clapping seeped through the noise of fire and rain. Both men glanced around the smoke until their eyes fell on a figure in the distance. "I'm moved. Completely touched. A girl should think herself lucky to be adored by two pathetic and weak men. No wonder Princess kept both of you on a string. Why settle for one when you can have both with a snap of her fingers?" Serena's cold mocking voice echoed with laughter. Serena stopped a few feet in front of them, alone. Her eyes deep black pools stared at them intently as a malicious smirk filled her lips. Ethan took in the demon contours that seemed more familiar than before. A little ounce of relief filled him, killing her would be easier if she looked like the demon she was than the angel that was his Serena. As if reading her mind, she closed her eyes as her face transformed into the smooth visage of pale skin. Her evil smile still radiating on her face. "You shouldn't think so loud, Eth. I hear everything, or don't you remember?" Serena stated as her eyes roamed over both men before her. Her eyes stopped at the weapons in their hands and the determination flying in their eyes as they stared at him completely.   
  
"Going to kill me? Your love? Do you even have it in you?" Serena taunted playfully as she stood there in a relaxed position, her arms crossed in front of her. Ethan glanced at his sword and then back at her. "I will when the time comes. I made a promise, and you know me Sere- I always keep my promises." Serena eyes flashed with anger. "Like you did when you promised not to hurt me? What do you call it, when you violated my mind? Pleasure? Oh yes, you're a saint at keeping your promises, Eth." Ethan reeled in guilt but kept his indifferent expression. He just needed to distract her until the other Scouts came and then they could finish it. "So the ending wasn't so pleasant, you can't deny you did enjoy the kiss before then. You were completely responsive and happy; at least I gave you that." Ethan said flippantly. Serena snarled furiously as she knocked him off his feet with her powers. Ethan flew hard into the ground as water splashed against his armor. Quickly, he tried to get up but was pushed immediately back down. "Don't think so, Eth. Wouldn't want you to do something foolish, now would we?" Serena said as she turned over to Darien who stood there silently. "And what do you have to say for yourself, love?" Serena stated casually. Darien stared at her emotionless. "Behind you." Darien responded cryptically. Serena was about to turn around when a sharp water blast knocked her down to her knees. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune ran up to Serena and surrounded her. "Ethan! Are you okay?" Uranus called out while Neptune kept Serena down with her attacks. Ethan pulled himself up once he felt Serena's powers off him. "Yeah." He said as he brought up his sword. "Let's end this." Ethan said as he raised his sword not looking down at Serena as he plunged it towards her heart. "Guess again, Eth." Serena's voice said strongly in an instant, as he felt a cold wet hand upon his shoulder and the sharp blade of her sword across his throat. Ethan's eyes flashed quickly to the empty floor and the shocked glances from the Scouts. "Do you really think I'm that easy to defeat?" She said hotly as she pulled her sword away before throwing him against Darien and the two Scouts. The group fell to a mess in the pool of mud and water that was rising beneath them. Serena stood over them as she raised her hand before her. Effortlessly she sent pulses at them, knocking them to the ground repeatedly. "I know what you are trying to do. I won't let you near me. I would rather have the Negaverse win and have all of you dead for what you've done to me."   
  
"That can be easily arranged, my dear." A cold slithery voice said loudly. Serena didn't turn around as she stopped attacking the others. "Beryl. Finally, I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long." Serena said as the storm that was coming hard before intensified it short order. The raindrops pelted her but she didn't care as long as it was doing the same to everyone else. Everyone noticed the increase of rain as the water grew around them. "Child, why the waterworks? A little dramatic don't you think?" Beryl said snidely as she stared at the Moon Princess's back from a couple yards away. A small platoon of soldiers were behind her as she stood flanked by her Generals. Serena looked up and saw the Scouts staring at the sight behind her but she still didn't turn. Fully aware of how many people stood on the other side. She could feel them, the darkness swirling like a mist in her mind. Closing her eyes for the briefest moment she reached out into the world around her. She could feel Beryl's full army marching in from all sides of the crack of hell. Beryl's army surrounding the area in no time as planned and there would be too many of them for her to fight, or so Beryl thought. Serena smiled wickedly to herself. "Not at all Beryl. It's exactly what I needed-" Serena glanced behind her as her eyes quickly focused on the soldiers behind Beryl. Her eyes moving closer to their feet as she saw the pool of water that came up close to their knees already. Her eyes looked directly at Beryl's cold purple eyes as a smirk rose on her lips. "To get rid of your armies in one shot." Serena said as she quickly levitated herself above the ground, her eyes closing once more, as lightning hit the flood of water surrounding the vast area of land. Beryl screamed as electricity surrounded her as well as her soldiers. Their screams and the smell of flesh burning filled the air. Opening her eyes slowly, Serena looked on in satisfaction as she saw the lines of soldiers begin to collapse. She knew Beryl's other platoons were feeling the same exact shock wherever they were because she flooded most of the city already. Lightning kept hitting the water as Serena floated above watching the scene. Electricity flowed across the water, electrocuting anyone standing in it. Serena looked at Beryl's falling army one last time before she looked behind her into the eyes of Ethan. Ethan stood amongst the other two scouts and Darien. Each was completely stunned that they weren't being fried like the rest of Beryl's armies. "What happened? Why are we still okay?" Sailor Neptune exclaimed as she gazed at Beryl. No one yet notices Serena finally staring at them. "You didn't think I'd let her hurt you, did you?" Serena's soft crystal voice sounded with confidence. Ethan's stared into Serena's blue eyes once more. "Serena.. I-" "Not now Ethan, I can't hold her back much longer. The other scouts are safe too. I'll teleport them here and the lightning should stop soon." Serena stopped Ethan from finishing his sentence as her eyes glowed in power. Instantly, the rest of the scouts stood next to them safe and under the same shield as them. The electricity nowhere near them. Words of confusion escaped the Scouts but Serena silenced them quickly. "Please. I don't have much longer. You have to- ugh!" Serena bent in pain. "..kill me. Do it now before she comes back. Hurry.. ah!!!!" Serena screamed out as her eyes closed as her body convulsed with tremors. "Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he watched her eyes flash open like it's done many times before. "Wrong again, love. Care to guess again?" Serena's voice filled with hate and darkness again.   
  
Serena glanced to her side and noticed the other scouts. "I see my better half has been pretty busy. I must say, you guys are very lucky because now I get to kill you personally instead of the pathetic fate Beryl's soldiers had back there." Serena said off-handedly as she turned towards Beryl once more. The lightning stopped as fast as it came as Beryl's remaining soldiers collapsed roughly into the water. The only ones still remotely standing were Beryl herself and her four generals. "You do impress Beryl. Still standing and for a moment I thought you wouldn't have the strength." Serena said haughtily. Beryl sneered. Serena looked up at the sky. The darkness and storm clouds rumbling above her. "Do you feel it Beryl? Time is quickly passing and your time is almost up. Do you feel death creeping up your spine?" Serena smiled as she moved into the middle of Beryl with her Generals and her lovers with their Scouts. "Want the crystal Beryl? Come and claim it!" Serena challenged as she drew out her sword.   
  
Beryl's eyes flashed at the challenge as a smile of evil completed her look. Beryl held her staff in her hand. Glancing at her Generals, "Take care of those miserable Scouts. I'll handle the Moon brat." Beryl ordered as she flew up to Serena's height. Both women stood several feet from each other as they floated above everyone else. "Finally, I'll be rid of you Moon brat. I promise it'll be painless." Beryl taunted as she filled her hand with dark energy. "Too bad I can't promise the same to you, witch." Serena responded as her sword turned into a dark burning fire.   
***  
Ethan glanced up at Serena staring off at Beryl. He prayed she'd be okay as he focused back down at the task at hand. The four generals stood in a line ahead of them. "Scouts! Move out!" He called out as the eight scouts spread themselves into a half semi-circle. Ready in their fighting positions. "Attack!" Darien ordered as each of the Scouts began calling out their powers. Mars' attack flew out first but as it reached the generals each of them moved out of the way, teleporting to different spots. "Where did they go?!?" Mars exclaimed as her eyes searched for them. "Behind you!" The generals called out as dark orbs of energy flew at them quickly. The Scouts dodged the attacks, barely getting out of the way when the orbs hit the water. "Ugh. Mercury. Neptune. Can you guys do something about this water? We can't move fast enough." Venus exclaimed as she attacked Malachite who was off to the side of here. Mercury and Neptune nodded as they tried using their powers by absorbing the water around them to use in their attacks. The water beneath them began to lessen each time they attacked the Generals.   
  
"Zoi!" Zoisite called out from his spot in the air, as he sent a mass of icicles towards Darien and Ethan. Darien counterattacked with a sheaf of roses. They exploded on impact as small shards of icicles fell around them. "My turn." Ethan said as his eyes glowed deep green. Darien looked up at Zoisite and saw a green static swarming around the man's body as he retched in pain. Zoisite lost control of his powers as he began falling to the ground. Ethan and Darien rushed towards him as they drew their swords on him. They stood over him as Zoisite still trembled from the static. Fear filled Zoisites eyes as he stared up at the pointed swords above him. "My Queen!" Zoisite screamed out as he felt the swords pierce his body. Zoisite disappeared in a flash leaving nothing left of him. Darien and Ethan nodded to each other before they move out to the others. Three generals left and the battle above them was still going on.   
***  
"Oh, did I hurt your pretty face, princess?" Beryl taunted as she swung her staff towards Serena. Quickly Serena blocked it with her sword before she kicked Beryl hard. Beryl doubled over as she moved back. Serena looked at her as she ran the back of her right hand over her left cheek. Quickly, Serena looked down at her hand to see blood from the smooth cut across her cheek. "Not as much as it hurts to look at your hideous face. Scary." Serena threw back as she sent a lightning blast at Beryl. Stumbling back, Beryl growled in frustration. "Malachite! Jedite! Take her!" Beryl cried out as her generals appeared at her side. "Can't take me on your own?" Serena glared at the two generals. "I don't have time for the two of you. Sailor Stars! Come!" Serena called out as three bodies surrounded her. Serena looked at them and nodded. Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker stepped forward as Sailor Star Healer teleported with Serena. "Star Serious Laser!" "Star Gentle Uterus!" They both called out as their attacks hit the generals causing them to fall back to the ground. The two followed. Beryl watched as her Generals began a fight with the Sailor Stars. "You can't run from me Beryl. I'm not finished with you yet." Serena said as she appeared in front of her with Sailor Star Healer beside her. "Like you told Magus; be careful what you wish for. You want me now you've got me. I am who I am because of you Beryl and now I'm going to show you my gratitude." Serena said threateningly as her eyes flashed black to blue and black again.   
  
Beryl stared at her stunned for a moment as she watched the changes in Serena's eyes. Beryl shook off the feeling as a smile reached her eyes. "Well, princess before you start thanking me. Remember this, I made you this way and I can change you back." Beryl said loudly as she raised her hands into the air. Serena looked in fear as a dark cloud formed around her, trapping her within as it flowed over her, engulfing her completely. She could hear people screaming her name but their voices were becoming faint as a roaring sound vibrated in her ears. "NO..." Serena tried to scream but the dark cloud choked her voice as a stabbing and ripping pain seared into her body. "Ahh!!!" Serena strangled out as she felt herself being torn apart. Struggling to get free, the pain increasing, she reluctantly closed her eyes trying to block out the pain. The dark cloud surrounded her for a moment more as the pain crescendo into one sharp thrust into her soul. "NO!! AHHH!!!" Serena's piercing screamed out loud as the cloud slowly disappeared. Her voice shook the earth like a sonic boom as those on the ground fell to their knees and Beryl flew back from the sound. Her scream resounded until Serena's body stood tall and still in midair. Still in her black armor, sword in hand, and her hair still it's glistening silver she was still the same except the illuminating light coming from her silver eyes. Beryl looked on at Serena pleased. In a moment Beryl's plan will be complete. With Serena being her caring and soul-having self she possessed something her evil side didn't: remorse and painful guilt. Beryl couldn't help but smile at the sheer genius of her idea. She'd be too weak to fight her off and the crystal would be hers. It was perfect.  
  
Ethan stared at Serena so intently that he noticed something he hadn't seen for a while from her. Tears. Her eyes filled with water as her expression changed from its emotionless visage to pain sadness. "No..please.. no. I'm sorry.. I-..." Serena gasped as memories filled her mind. The screams and pleas of all the innocent lives that died that night from the monsters and soldiers she sent. Their cold un-beating hearts, the pain and fear they felt, and she caused it all. Her body racked with sobs as she looked upon her hands. Blood stained her hands, though it was her own, she couldn't help but reminded by those who died. "No.." Serena cried out once more as she floated there in pain. Not hers but everyone else's. Serena stood there unguarded and not alert. Beryl raised her staff and was about to attack Serena when a energy blast knocked her off balance. Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite went to Beryl's side as they searched for who attacked their queen. "Don't touch her." Ethan cried out as he levitated himself in between Beryl and Serena. "Magus, you insolate boy. Move away from her or die with her." Beryl threatened as she formed another energy ball within her open palm. "Never." Ethan said as he raised his hand in front of him. "Foolish boy!" Beryl cried angrily as her attack flew at Ethan only to be stopped by his own powers. "You can't hurt me, mother." Ethan said calmly as he glanced back at Serena still a few feet behind him. The Scouts watched and saw the Generals trying to get past Ethan.   
  
"We have to protect her. Let's form a shield around her." Venus exclaimed as she took her spot as leader. The other Scouts nodded.  
  
"Venus Star Power"  
"Mars Star Power"  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
"Mercury Star Power"  
"Uranus Star Power"  
"Neptune Star Power"  
"Saturn Star Power"  
"Pluto Star Power."  
  
A wall of energy rose up above them and around Serena, as they stood in a circle with their hands joined together beneath her. Beryl noticed this. "I may not be able to hurt you, son. But I can hurt them." She cried out in disdain as she brought her hands above her head once more as another orb of energy grew within her hands. "Die, Scouts!" Beryl screamed as she released the orb towards the Scouts. The Scouts closed their eyes as they intensified the shield, preparing themselves for the impact. "Brace yourselves!" Pluto cried out as they shook in reaction to the attack. The shield they created dimmed slightly as the Scouts tried to hold it up. Their bodies bruised from the attack but they still stood trying to keep up the shield. The shield was weakening and the Generals were getting closer to Serena. "No! Serena." Sailor Mars cried out. "We need more power. We-" "Then let us help." Sailor Mercury was cut off by the voice of Sailor Star Fighter. The Scouts as well as Darien, who stood in the middle of the circle giving the Scouts his power, glanced at the three warriors in front of them. "We promised to protect her. We need to." She stated strongly. The Scouts were silent in confusion. Darien looked at them and saw their sincere desire to protect Serena in their eyes. "Hurry." Darien said simply as he watched them take their places in between Mercury and Uranus.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter Power "  
"Sailor Star Maker Power"  
"Sailor Star Healer Power"  
  
The three called upon their powers as they added onto the shield as it grew in strength once more. Darien looked up at the scene above him. Beryl and Ethan were at a stand-off and Serena was protected by the shield. He could hear her cries and it tore at his heart. His love was in pain and there was nothing he could do but help in her protection. He watched as Beryl's generals stood to the side of Serena as they tried to break through the shield without any luck. He prayed Serena would pull herself together because the Scouts wouldn't be able to hold the shield much longer and it seemed like Ethan wasn't getting anywhere with Beryl. Serena was the key, but as long as the shield was up the Negaverse couldn't get her or the crystal.  
***  
Serena floated as the tears rushed down her face. She knew the horrible things her other self did before but she saw it in a spectator's point of view. Buried in the subconscious, she couldn't feel anything or see everything that was going on, but now she felt it more than she ever wanted to. The happiness her other self felt when those innocent people died, the pain they felt, and the worst thing that scared her to the core was the man she killed with her powers. Serena looked at her hand once more as flashes of the man being engulfed in flame filled her mind. More tears broke out as she let the feelings sink in. "Serena... Sere." a soothing voice called to her. Serena heard the voice faintly as she slowly halted her cries so she could hear more. "Serena...Sere..I'm here. Ssh... don't cry. Let me come to you." the strong male voice echoed in hear ears. Serena's eyes rose as her eyes scanned the sky in front of her. "Nicholas? Where are you?" Serena said whispered softly so no one could hear her. She couldn't see him as she closed her eyes once more as tears leaked out. "I'm right here, sis. Right next to you. I can't reach you, the shield is blocking me." Nicholas' voice soothed. Serena wrapped her arms around her as she took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"You work for Beryl. I can't endanger the others." She exclaimed. Silence filled her ears as a warm safe feeling washed over her for the briefest second. "I don't... not anymore. Sere, you have to trust me." Nicholas said softly. Another feeling of safety brushed over her again. Something in her told her to let him near her. A soft sigh escaped her dry lips as she summoned her powers as the tears still dripped from her face. Grabbing onto Nicholas's essence she pulled him into her protective spot within the shield. Serena glanced down at the Scouts and realized they didn't notice the shift in the shield. A second of relief passed her as she felt Nicholas's presence next to her. Serena wiped some of her tears from her face before she reached out in front of her slowly. Her fingers brushed against a damp cloth, a little rough to her touch, and cold against her skin. However, to her eyes she didn't see anything before her. Serena focused her eyes and looked past the magic he was using to finally see him. "Nicholas. I killed an innocent man. I can still hear him..." Serena stated out of nowhere as the voices of those that died made themselves no again in her head. New sprung tears filled her eyes as she felt Nicholas wrap his arms around her. "It wasn't you, Sere. It wasn't you. You shouldn't feel any guilt. You-" "But I do!" Serena interrupted as she held him closer.   
  
Down below them the Scouts noticed Serena's arms in front of her as if she was holding something, but not. "What is she doing?" Sailor Uranus asked curiously. Darien looked up and saw her tighten her grasp on something he couldn't see. "I don't know. Just watch her and make sure no one gets past that shield." Darien said as he continued staring at Serena. ~~ Nicholas began to stroke her hair as he made soothing sounds with his voice. "Remember when we were little Sere? Before Sammy was born. Father took us to the park and we were running around wild until we spotted a dog limping near the sidewalk. We went to it and I remember you petting it so kindly. It even licked you and when we went home that night it followed us. When we finally got home we both looked back to see the dog crossing the street when a car-" "No don't finish, Nic. I remember." Serena spoke up from her cries. "You thought it was your fault that he died because you were kind to him. It wasn't though. You couldn't have prevented that from happening just like you couldn't stop what the demon did. None of this was your fault. Do you understand, Sere? Or do I have to tickle you to death to make you see that I am right? And I am right." Nicholas said the last words forcefully as he heard a small laugh escape Serena's lips. "No, don't. I believe you." Serena looked up and took a long breath. "Thank you, Nic. I've missed you so much." Serena said as she hugged him once more. Nicholas patted her head softly. "I've.. missed you too, Sere. I didn't realize who I was until I stood at the crack of hell and looked into it's depths. Then it all came to me as I waited for you and Beryl to come. Now I know who I am and what I have to do. You trust me, right Sere?" Nicholas asked hesitantly as he looked down at his sister as his arms tightened a little. Serena looked up at him. "Yes, I do." Serena said without hesitation. Nicholas placed a soft kiss upon her forehead as he hugged her close one last time. "I love you, Sere. Always and Forever." He said slowly as he moved his arm back to him. "Not long enough." Serena whispered back as she closed her eyes not noticing Nicholas's movements. "Not long enough, Sere. Not long enough." Nicholas looked down at the top of her head as he did something completely unexpected. "Forgive me, Sere." Nicholas said as a sharp gasped escaped Serena's throat. Serena slowly looked up before she moved back slowly. She looked down and her eyes widened at the sight. Nicholas held the dagger that pierced her heart. "Nicholas?" Serena whispered as her body fell against his, limp. Blood spilled onto Nicholas as he felt her warm blood on washing over him. He looked down into Serena's pained eyes while all she could do was stare at him and ask 'Why?'. Nicholas took the shield off himself as he appeared to everyone else. Once he did screams for Serena filled the air. "No! Serena!" Darien cried out as he watched drops of blood fall from above. "Serena!" The Scouts screamed out as Ethan and Beryl turned to look at the seen that they were oblivious to. "No." Ethan whispered as he moved to the shield, forgetting about Beryl. "We have to get her out of there! Put down the-" "No! Stop! Keep the shield up. If you put the shield down the crystal will be unprotected." Ethan cried out as he looked at Nicholas with anger and the Generals who stood ready to pounce on Serena and the crystal once the shield was down. "I'd rather have the lesser of the two evils get it." Ethan said icily as he turned his attention back to Serena and Nicholas.   
  
"Nicholas! My faithful servant. Give me the crystal and you'll rule over all the earth. I promise you." Beryl said confidently as she moved to where the other generals waited. Nicholas glanced at her as he pulled dagger out of Serena quickly. Another gasp escaped her lips as her body became more lax in his arms. Nicholas dropped dagger from his grasp as he held Serena close to his body. "Yes my queen." Nicholas said stiffly not looking at Beryl at all. His eyes completely glued at his sister. Nicholas looked up at Ethan. He shivered at the anger and hatred coming from his eyes. He could only imagine the anger from the Scouts and Darien. He tried not to think of that as he reminded himself why the Scouts still had the field around him. The crystal. The one thing everyone has been trying to claim for so long was finally going to appear before him, in his grasp, and all it cost was the death of this girl. Nicholas held her as he listened to her shallow breathes. "Nicholas?" Serena gasped again as she struggled to wrap her hands around his neck. Nicholas helped her as he braced most of her weight upon him. "Let it go, Serena. Release the crystal." He said calmly.   
"I can't. I'm still alive. Look." Serena whispered into his ear. Nicholas eyes widened as he looked down and saw the faint glow on her chest. She was healing herself. "You're healing yourself. Serena, don't." Nicholas said strongly. Serena shook her head. "I can't help it. I.. I.. can't be killed by weapons. Beryl fixed that...when she stopped me.. from dying." Serena stuttered as her wound began to slowly close. "You only... have your powers... left to use. I'm not yet.. immune to it, brother." Serena said forlornly. Nicholas looked into her eyes and he could still see the love in her eyes mixed with sadness and hurt. Nicholas felt a pang of emotion fill him before he opened his mind to her and waited. A second or less, he noticed a flash of awareness in her eyes. Serena nodded. "Serena , you must die. I need the crystal." Nicholas said out loud for everyone to hear as he roughly turned her away from him and held her close to him by her shoulders. His grip holding up her weak body. "Say goodbye, Princess." Nicholas said as a flame engulf his hand.   
"Serena!!"  
***  
TBC  
  
*Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long time before I updated. With fanfiction.net down I haven't been able to post this. Hope you enjoyed it and please send feedback. :) I can't promise when the next chapter will be out but I hope to put it soon. So stayed tuned. Thanks again for staying with me and reading my story. :) 


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Secret Soul  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me. **  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)  
  
BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13 

******************* 

"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.  
  
Secret Soul by: Anaika Knight  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
"...Say Goodbye, Serena." "Serena!" The Scouts cried.  
  
Nicholas placed his flaming hand down upon Serena's chest as devastatingly painful pulses hit her like millions of knives. "AHHH!!!!" Serena started screaming as her body began to convulse erratically while her skin began to burn away. "You monster!" Sailor Mars yelled from below as tears flowed across her face. Nicholas heard her loud and clear but he made no outward reaction as he held a screaming, burning woman in his hands. Looking forward, Nicholas stared straight into Ethan's eyes. His face was still, no emotion, and if you just looked at Ethan you would have thought he didn't care. Nicholas knew better though. 

Especially by staring into Ethan's eyes. Eyes that blazed in fury and hatred. Hatred that was focused solely on him. But beneath the rage and hate, Nicholas saw the painful look of sadness, failure, and lost love. Ethan loved Serena. A man born out of the very essence of evil was strong enough to feel love. It stunned him but only for a moment as Serena's screams died down. Her body trembling hard as she fell fully against him. Nicholas lifted her up in his arms as he stared down at Serena's scorched body. 

Her once beautiful smooth white skin was now burnt charred flesh across her chest with blood flowing from her like a river. Her face was etched in pain and her eyes tightly shut as she took shallow harsh breathes. Nicholas held her close to him as he waited for her to completely die. It felt like years had passed when only minutes have. Her trembling slowly quieted as her breathing became unnoticeable. It was time. Serena, after her long fight was finally seconds from death. Nicholas looked up once more at Ethan's face, the rage gone from his eyes as anguish and grief took it's place. Ethan stood right against the barrier his eyes staring down onto Serena's lifeless face. Nicholas felt a strong pang of- what? He didn't know as he tightened his hold against Serena. 

Bringing her face up closer to his as he leaned close till his lips were by her ear. "Sere.this is the way it is. All the pain, all the hate, and all the guilt will disappear and all that will be left for you is content. Release the crystal. and know in your heart that. Amor Finit." Love ends. Nicholas whispered sadly as he placed a brotherly kiss upon her forehead as light began to engulf Serena's dead body. Nicholas dropped his arms as the light kept her floating before him. All eyes were focused on Serena as a strong glow emanated from her heart. 

The light increased as the Silver Imperium Crystal revealed itself before them. Nicholas stared at the crystal, enthralled as he brought his hand toward it, and in a second, the light disappeared as he covered it within his grasp. Holding it tightly with both hands as he brought it close to his body away from everyone's sight. Keeping it all for his own before he clutched it soundly in his left hand moving it away from him while he rested his right hand next to Serena's lifeless body.  
  
The warmth from the light still radiated against his cold skin. A feeling of great power washed over him as he felt Serena's essence wrap lovingly around him. Love. How? Why? Love shouldn't be his. Especially from Her! Not after all he's done to her. Killing her. No!!!! He didn't deserve love especially from his dead sister. NO! Nicholas yelled to himself as Serena's voice flitted through his head. "Love doesn't end." "Always and Forever".Nicholas looked down at the empty shell of Serena's body once more for a moment. "Not long enough." He whispered harshly as he clutched the crystal tighter in his fist. 

Nicholas finally looked up and took in the faces of those around him. It was two-sided. On one side, grief stricken faces filled with tears for Serena, stood together, the scouts and the princes. Then on the other side was the happy and conquering faces of Beryl and her brood. Both showing some kind of reaction to what he just did and now their eyes were turning on him. In waiting anticipation for an answer to what was going to happen to everyone now that he had the crystal.  
  
"Nicholas!" Beryl called for his attention. "Give me the crystal and we can rid ourselves of these pesky scouts once and for all." She paused as she watched Nicholas' strained expression. "I can make it all go away, Nicholas." Beryl said in an unbelievably soft voice that startled everyone. Everyone's gaze turned to Beryl and Nicholas as the words Beryl was speaking were revealed to everyone. 

"All those emotions, the pain, the love, the despair. Everything. Along with all the memories. I'll free you from the moon brat's spell. Just give me the crystal and it'll all go away." Beryl tempted as she watched if Nicholas would take up her offer. Nicholas clutched the crystal tighter as he listened to the near very same words he whispered to Serena only moments ago being repeated, but for him. He was a demon, an emotionless shell.but if that were so how was he feeling so much? And all because of her. The one he called sister in a life he barely remembered. Everything was changing around him and he began to loose himself in it's wake. Serena did what she had to do. Now he had to survive the consequences of what he had to do. What he knew he must be done.  
  
Nicholas nodded swiftly to himself before he brought up his face to stare directly at Beryl with a sinister smirk curling on his lip. "Let's end this." Nicholas said strongly as he placed his right hand face down upon Serena's heart. Holding his hand cupped for a moment as a faint soft light barely escaped his tight enclosed palm. Soon he slowly lowered it flat against her cold skin. Everyone ignored his actions as they focused on the glowing light in left palm that held the crystal.

It intensified and grew in it's brightness completely creating a spectacle as he continued his unnoticed attentions on his dead sister. "Goodbye, Sere." He whispered finally for one last time as Serena's body disappeared out of the confines of the shield. "No!" Ethan yelled as he realized what was going on. He struck his fist against the still working shield. "Bring her back! She-" "She's dead! I killed her! Get that through your thick head, Magus. She's not coming back, not that she'd want to. Not after what she's done. I'm saving her from all her grief. If you truly knew Serena, you'd know the guilt would eat away at her soul until there was nothing left. Would you have wanted that? Would you be able to stand it?" Nicholas sneered in contempt as he closed his eyes and became completely motionless, save for the strong hold on the crystal. 

Ethan glared at him in anger, aware that Nicholas might be forming an attack, as he drew his sword before him. "I could have helped her. Her friends could have helped her, damn it! She would have survived. The world needs her." Ethan shut his eyes for the briefest second. "I need her." He whispered barely to himself, before he opened his eyes as it flashed a torrid green. He held up his stance as he tightened his hold on his sword.  
  
Ethan looked down at the scouts who stared up at them with tear stricken eyes. "Scouts! Release the shield! Then get rid of Beryl's generals." Ethan looked back at Nicholas. "Leave Nicholas and Beryl to me." "And me!" A strong cold voice announced. Darien looked past Nicholas to see Darien floating with his own sword poised and his blue eyes piercing with fiery anger. Ethan nodded in recognition as the shield flew down and the voices of the scouts rose up from below. 

Their fight with the generals already starting. Ethan stared into the center of Darien and him. Beryl stood a few feet from Nicholas. Nicholas stood there tall and completely still. The silver crystal still clutched in his fist that laid upon his chest. He was quiet and unmoving as his eyes stared back at Ethan, unfocused. He looked as if he was in pure thought. No longer paying attention to the world around him.  
  
"Nicholas! Give me the crystal! And we can finish them once and for all!" Beryl ordered as she felt her time running out. Dawn was only less than a couple hours away. She needed the crystal and she needed it now. Nicholas still stood there with no response as if he didn't even know if she was there. "Arghh..!" Beryl shrieked in frustration as she shot out a blast of power directly at Nicholas. However, to her astonishment, the attack was deflected. 

A bright silver light surrounded Nicholas, protecting him. "No!" Beryl yelled furiously. "Traitor!" She continued trying pitiful attacks in hopes of penetrating Nicholas's shield, but to no luck. Nicholas just stood there staring blankly. Ethan would have assumed Nicholas was dead if not for the flickers of energy within his eyes. "Ethan! This is getting us nowhere. While he has the crystal we can't do anything." Darien called out. Ethan opened his mouth to respond but another voice boldly from behind him. "Then let me try!" 

***** 

TBC... Thanks for reading my story. and for waiting for the update. Sorry it's been so long.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm working on the ending as we speak. It'll be good and well worth the wait. Thanks again for reading. Dasvidanya!


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

Secret Soul by Anaika Knight

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out ever now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading. :)

BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)

Rating: PG-13

"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:

Ethan immediately turned around to see his deepest wish come to life. There infront of him was his beloved Serena, still dressed in her blood-stained black outfit, but what stood out to be different about her was her crystal blue eyes and the strong look of determination shining through. Confidently she stood there, floating , and the Silver Imperium crystal hovering above her open palm. "Serena..." Ethan whispered as another voice spoke harshly not far behind him.

"No!?! How can this be? You're supposed to be dead!" Beryl screamed in outrage, her cold purple eyes staring at the crystal as it radiated with power beyond one's imagination. Serena looked at Beryl indifferently as she cleared her mind so she could feel the presence of everyone around her. "Thank goodness they're all okay." Serena thought to herself. Relieved that the scouts and both Darien and Ethan were all safe. They had bruises and broken bones aplenty, but at least they were all still alive. To her, that was the most important part.

Noticing the increasing anger from Beryl, Serena decided to respond, in kind, so she could buy some time to move everyone away and into safety. A slow knowing smile filled her face, as she looked Beryl straight in the eyes.

"A simple trick, witch." Her eyes became more vibrant with humor. "Even you should understand, Beryl. Misdirection. While you focused all your attention on one hand, the other held the prize." Serena replied as she raised the crystal higher, in emphasis, so it was more visible to Beryl. Beryl, confusion still brimming in her infuriated eyes, turned to Nicholas and stared quizzically at his, still glowing hand.

Nicholas, finally showing life, turned and looked at Beryl, a malicious gleam flickered over his expression as he slowly opened his hand to show nothing there. "How does it feel, Beryl? To know you're going to die." Nicholas rubbed in as his sword materialized in his empty hand. "Arrgh!!! No!! I will not loose to you, Moon brat!" Beryl screamed as she began to erratically attack with spontaneous bouts of energy. Serena quickly shielded everyone before anyone was hit, which only incited Beryl's rage.

The scouts were strong and could easily survive Beryl's blasts, but not when Beryl was mad. Like everyone, Beryl's anger was backing up all her attacks, making it more powerful from her rage. Beryl continued her attacks while Serena began to formulate a plan. She glanced around her until she noticed Beryl's generals lending their energy to Beryl. Suddenly an idea came to her mind.

Using the crystal, she closed her eyes and used her magic to teleport all the scouts as well as the generals to the park. Leaving only Beryl, Nicholas, and herself in the middle of the destructed city. In her mind's eye, Serena saw the scouts standing opposite the general's. "Scouts! Stop the Generals. Do not let them come back and help Beryl. We just have to keep her busy long enough until her powers go away." Serena said telepathically to the scouts. She visually saw them nod in her mind before she focused back on to the task at hand: Beryl.

"I will kill you, _Princess_!" Beryl vowed, her face completely contorted from her rage. She was seething, a massive energy ball building up in her palm as she finally calmed enough to realize she wasn't getting anywhere by just launching anything at Serena. Serena, nodded, the power of the crystal humming around her. Her mind fully awakened to what was sealed away in the depths of her mind. Everything became clear. "Let's go." Serena said as she held the crystal straight in front of her. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena cried, the words flowing from her mouth as if it were second nature. A bright light surrounded her as the magic of the crystal transformed her for the first time into Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, her destiny. Her dream came into full circle.

She was a slayer, now she was Sailor Moon, and she always will be Serena. Her three identities merged to form a defender of all that was good in the world. Her once black armor turned white, illuminating her goodness, her hair completely silver now flowed loosely around her in the wind, and the silver crystal laying against her chest held by a magical chain created by the magic of the crystal. Serena's hands free to fight and defend the world: for her friends, her family, for everyone, and for herself.

"Die! Moon brat!" Beryl yelled as she released her energy ball at Serena. Serena immediately used her powers to place a shield around her. Holding it up as the blast hit the shield head on. The blast kept hitting the shield until the full impact knocked Serena off balance, Beryl's emotions making her a powerful adversary. Serena fell from her stance in the air and before she could make herself float once more, she landed in a pair of strong arms. Serena turned her face. "Nicholas." Serena smiled in relief, her brother was with her again. "I won't let anything happen to you, Sere." He landed on the ground. "Now let's get this over with." He encouraged her as he brought his sword up once more, ready for anything. "Right." Serena agreed as she got her footing and looked up at Beryl who still floated in the air a few meters away from them. Serena raised her left hand as a sword materialized once more before she levitated herself and flew head on towards Beryl, Nicholas right beside her. Beryl readied herself for their attack. Now the real battle was going to begin.

"Venus Meteor Shower!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Venus and Jupiter combined their attacks against Nephlite. Before they ran towards him and attacked him hand to hand, along with Uranus, Neptune, and Star Fighter. Each attacking from either side while Mars and Mercury faced Jedite with Pluto, Saturn and the other Sailor Stars. Leaving Malachite to Darien and Ethan, whom they fought hand-to -hand and sword-to-sword.

Darien raised his sword and lunged at Malachite, catching the general's arm before he let off an energy blast in defense. Darien quickly rolled, barely missing the attack. "Ugh. Never heard of fighting fair, Malachite?" Darien taunted as he rose back to his feet, sword raised. "I've only heard, fight to win." He smirked. "Here's a little trick I learned from Zoisite. Zoi!" A large icicle formed and flew at Darien. He swiftly blocked it with his but shards cut his face and arms. "Stings, doesn't it Prince?" Malachite laughed as their fight continued.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury cried as thick fog surrounded everyone. "Now!" Sailor Mercury cried as the Scouts began fighting with a new burst of energy as they had the advantage of not being disoriented by the fog.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Neptune Deep Sea Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

"AHHH!!!" The generals cried at the on coming attacks. There were too many to dodge that they were not able to escape getting hit. They staggered to their feet, out of breath and weakened, as they stared at the large grouping of scouts. They were definitely out numbered, which they knew before, but they were sure they were powerful enough to fight them. Now, however, they were not so sure. Malachite glanced at the general's and signaled them subtly to try and teleport. As they tried, nothing happened. They couldn't leave. Startled, the Generals looked up to see Ethan smirking at them. "You weren't thinking of the leaving the party early, were you?" Ethan stepped forward from the group. "Serena wants us to keep you guys from returning to Beryl. So we're not through with you guys just yet." Ethan turned his head slightly to glance at the Scouts. A cold gleam in his eyes, "These guys deserve something for what they helped do to Serena. What do you think, Scouts?" Ethan asked as he saw the girls' sense of justice and vengeance in their faces.

The generals looked at what they faced, it was inevitable, and a feeling of resolution filled them. They were men born of the Negaverse, they've conquered thousands in their life and served a queen with aspirations of ruling the world. They supported her, it was their duty, and they've never backed down from it. Who would they be if they did not serve Beryl? They made their choices when they rejected Queen Serenity back on the Moon. But what if there could have been more than this? What would their lives have been like if they did not let themselves be consumed by the darkness? Would it have been any different? The three of them, with Zoisite gone, have been together since the beginning and they would until the end. Malachite forced himself to stand fully erect. The other generals followed in suit as they stood shoulder to shoulder. They would not surrender. They were the High Generals of the Negaverse army, sworn enemies against everything the Moon Princess and her Scouts stood for. It was how it was supposed to be.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Malachite cried as he drew out his sword in one hand, and created an energy orb in the other. The others moved into a circle their backs to each other as they each faced the Scouts surrounding them. Each followed Malachite's example and readied themselves to fight once more. There was no fear in them, they were emotionless with nothing running through their minds now except to fight. They were one and they were ready…

"For our Queen!" Malachite's battle cry echoed loudly through the sky as the other Generals sprang to action, the Scouts reactively closing in on the Generals. A loud rumble of thunder filled the air as the two sides clashed in what would be their final battle.

TBC… Thanks for taking the time to read. Sorry for the really long update, but college happened. LOL..


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

A Secret Soul by Anaika Knight

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and other characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Cartoon Network, etc. The ideas (i.e. the slayer, watcher... etc.) of BTVS belong to it's creator Joss Whedon, the WB, etc. None of these characters belong to me.

Author's Notes: Hi. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. This is an AU and I portrayed Serena/Sailormoon quite differently than how she originally is. So don't be surprised if you don't see her klutzing out every now and then. Please send some feedback! and Enjoy reading.

BTW, Sorry, this may be unnecessary but, please be kind, if you feel the need to use any parts of my plot, please tell me first. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :) Rating: PG-13

"Begin at the Beginning and when you get to the end stop" -Alice in Wonderland.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

…"For our Queen!" Malachite's battle cry echoed loudly through the sky as the other Generals sprang to action, the Scouts reactively closing in on the Generals. A loud rumble of thunder filled the air as the two sides clashed in what would be their final battle.

"AHHH!!" Voices filled the air as the Generals fought and defended themselves from the Scouts and the Princes. It was a loosing battle for them as they were doubled-up or even tripled at a time. Their strength was waning but they continued on as night was slowly fading. It was almost dawn and soon it all would be over one way or another.

"Fight!" Malachite yelled to his men as he parried and lunged towards Ethan, making him move back as he held off Darien with an energy ball. Malachite and Ethan continued their swordplay as metal clashed against metal. Soon Darien joined Ethan's side once more as they both fought together. Each time his sword hit one of the princes' swords, Malachite felt his arm shudder from the weight. It took much of his concentration to keep the sword within his failing grasp. Exhaustion was consuming him mercilessly and his actions were no longer accurate or methodical. Malachite felt himself waver but as he was about to finally drop his sword a piercing cries broke through and stilled the battle. Malachite as well as the two princes turned to see Jedite launch fireballs at three of the scouts: Venus, Neptune, and Star Maker before they each fell to the floor. The other scouts reacted and tried to move to their fallen scouts but the Generals continued to fight as if a renewed determination filled them from watching some of their opponents fall.

Malachite used this distraction to his advantage as he immediately thrust his sword into the closest person: Darien. "Ahhh!" Darien cried in surprise and pain from his side before he turned around to see Malachite standing behind him with a blood covering his sword and a smile on his face. "When will you ever learn, I don't fight fair" Malachite sneered as he moved to lunge once more. Immediately, Ethan came to Darien's side and blocked the attack. "You will die for that Malachite" Ethan growled as he shoved the general away before springing forward with an attack of his own.

Soon Malachite and Ethan were fighting as if in a trance. Each one blocking or attacking while fighting to stay alive and kill the other. "Even if I die, you will never stop Beryl. Your moonbrat, will be dead cold before the night is over prince" Malachite said coldly before Ethan rained another bout of attacks on him. "Never." Ethan cried out passionately as a light consumed him. Soon a strong power radiated from his body as he concentrated the energy around himself before releasing it in a wave of power like an atomic bomb, its affect flew across the sky killing Malachite where he stood and the other two generals in its wave. The scouts safe from Ethan's attack stood their stunned by the power coming from Beryl's son. He stood still, breathing hard, the power slowly left him.

Pluto was the first to move as she went to Ethan. "Magus… are you okay?" Pluto asked as she placed a tentative hand upon his shoulder. Ethan slowly tuned his head to stare at her as the light in his eyes faded. "Yes" He responded before turning to face the other scouts who were now helping the wounded. Venus, Neptune, and Star Maker were each being tended and beginning to regain consciousness while Darien lay on the ground amidst the other scouts who watched while Mercury tended his wound.

"The wound is deep and he's already lost a lot of blood. He's dying. We need Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried as she watched the wound continue to bleed through the cloth she pressed against his side. Mars ran to Ethan. "Can you heal him? Please do something." Mars pleaded as tears sprang forth from her eyes. Ethan nodded and tried, but he was only able to stop the bleeding. "I can't do anymore. I've used up too much of my energy." Ethan turned to Darien. "Hang in there. Serena will come and you'll be fine" Ethan comforted as he sent a pray in hopes that Serena would come back. Without knowing where Serena was they couldn't go to her especially with the wounded. So the only thing left for them to do was wait.

"You'll die Beryl. Dawn's approaching" Serena said with a laugh as she watched Beryl block another energy ball. Beryl was weakening and soon she would die. Keeping one eye on Beryl, Serena glanced at her brother. He stood, sword in hand, as he glared at Beryl. She could see the strain on his face and knew he must be getting tired. They were fighting Beryl for the past half hour. Their powers evenly matched. However, time was on their side. They just had to hold on for a little longer, Serena thought as she watched Beryl scream in a rage.

"Negaverse!! Give me your strength" Beryl cried in a desperate plea before a dark flame engulfed her and her dark laughter began to fill the air. Serena and Nicholas tightened their grips on their swords as they waited for what they knew would come. It seemed like Beryl was going to be getting a second wind. Suddenly, before Serena could react a large blast of energy came at her.

"NO!" Serena heard Nicholas cry before she saw his body in front of her taking the entire blast on him. "Nicholas" Serena choked out. 'Not again' Serena cried to herself as flashes of the dance appeared at the same time. "Sere… I believe in you." Nicholas said before he began to fall. His own memories filling his mind and like before the only thoughts in his mind were of Sere and how he loved her enough to save her. Serena moved quickly and caught him in her arms before they both landed on the ground while Beryl's incessant laughter continuing above them.

"Your turn, moon brat. Die!" Beryl cried as she created an energy ball in her hands. "It's over." Serena cried out as she jumped to her feet called forth all the power of the Silver crystal. Serena held her sword in hands as her power consumed it. "For my friends, Nicholas, my love. Take away the evil and heal all the pain. In the name of the moon, Silver Imperium Power!" Serena cried, tears falling from her face, as all the power within her and the crystal flew forth from her. Her sword flying directly into Beryl's heart before she could even defend herself as the sun began to rise in the horizon. Soon Beryl's cries disappeared along with her as Serena's power engulfed everything with her light. Serena stood still holding the crystal in front of her now as she watched the sun come out helping her chase away the darkness. She continued to release her power as its wave flowed over Nicholas, over the destructed city, the Scouts, Darien, Ethan, and it continued until everything was as she wished. Healed.

TBC… the final chapter is coming up… any suggestions on who Serena should end up with? Let me know… and please review. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of the story.


End file.
